Pressed Love
by ArisuSanX
Summary: A simple flower, so much more than a plant, a message to friends, a message to family, a message to a loved one, as Dawn Berlitz starts to find out; a new mystery, with a new saviour, a person she can't help but bump into, fate it must be...
1. Phlox

**Heya guys! It's Destiny! Now I know I said I'd be doing song fics from this point but I can't find any songs for Valentine's day! :( However, I had a really good idea that I wanted to do, as well as being quite simple. You see, I had gotten a rose yesterday from my…friend (no not boyfriend so shush your mouths) and I started wondering, 'why is it always a rose that is used to say I love you?', anyway that got me thinking that flowers kind of have their own language, saying different things, e.g. like the red rose for love. So I have been checking out flowers and their meanings and was amazed to see so many that seemed to beautiful that I just had to do something with them in a fanfiction! I won't tell you anymore then that, not sure if this will become a chapter fic, actually scratch that, I KNOW it will be a chapter fic, thus not really making it a valentines day thing…but what I might do, is that the last chapter of this story will be placed on Valentines day NEXT year, and until then I will put up more fics, so let's say, this valentines day, they will meet =)**

**Ash will be OOC but will still be his sweet old self! Dawn will be…the same. **

**Brock won't be in this story that much, but additional characters will be put in, one being the newest character in Pokémon Lyra/Kotone. P.S. I am making Dawn wear totally different clothing but her personality will be the same. I am basing this chapter on Pokémon Diamond And Pearl Episode 3, but we shall do it MY way ;) They shall be 14! :P So get used to it! My fic my rules! GET IT XD **

**So I hope you like this story and please do review after reading of course! Also, if you have a flower in mind that you would like me to use, please do say and I will get back to you on it! **

**Okay so…shall I start?**

…**..**

**Okay I will then**

**P.S. I only think this chapter will be in Dawn's POV. The rest might be in Ash's, but I will say.**

**

* * *

**

_Phlox_

_Our souls are united _

'_United At Last'_

As I _**run**_ through the trees, arms _killing, _legs **hurting**, but there was no stopping me, I _had _to keep going, for Pikachu's sake. My hair hanging loosely with nothing to really hold it back as it sways while I run. My dark, brown boots hit the ground with every step I took as well as my dark green top with three buttons going down the top of it flapping away as I run. I _pant_ and _pant_ but keep running. Sprinting and dodging trees as I go, while the machine behind me easily just _walks through _the trees, I can't help but see my journey end _on the same day it__** started**__._

My newest partner Piplup, running for its life with his newest friend, Pikachu. What these people want with Pikachu? I don't know, and I pray I don't stick around to find out. As a run, and _run, and __**run, **_the faster my heart races. I look ahead to find an opening where the Pokémon and me **stopped.** We only halted because,

_**It was a dead end**_

My eyes widened as I hear a horrendous noise behind be and swiftly turn to find the gigantic robot machine towering over me. My hand to my mouth as a gasp comes out with nothing more. Piplup _staring _with worry while Pikachu eyed at the machine with disgust. All I could feel was fear powering over me as I stared at the robot with a huge 'R' on it's front. As I stare, a robotic arm comes at me, trying to knock me off my feet, only for me to dodge and jump back. The arm kept coming at me, trying to knock me off balance, along with it trying to hit Piplup and Pikachu.

I dodge each hit, when I thought it had ended I only heard a squeal of shock and looked up to one of the spare arms to find Pikachu grasped in it's hand, firmly and tightly as he tried to wriggle out, however this was not seeming to be the best way out.

"Pikachu!" I scream out as the poor creature squeals trying to get out of its grasp. I could only watch in terror.

"Haha! Let's take out the twerpette now!" I was mixed with fascination and confusion when the Meowth shouted it, I mean…it actually…TALKED?!

"Talk to the fist twerpette!" the women with long pink hair shouted as the fist came down. I screeched as I jumped out of the way, avoiding the metal hand before shouting,

"Piplup! Use Bubble!"

"Piplup!" the blue penguin squealed before taking it's mark and sending out some forceful bubbles. However, once the bubbles touched the surface of the robot, they only burst with no scratch and leaving a laughing Team Rocket.

"Don't waste your time _twerpette!_" the blue haired man shouted from the control room of the robot. I couldn't help but stare in disgust at them. Who does that? Steal Pokémon and think they can get away with it? Looks like my question has been answered. I looked to Piplup, who seemed quite frustrated before it ran in to attack the machine.

"Piplup, wait!" I shrieked as I ran after it

"Oh please, just like a twerp!" the pink haired women yelled and with that an arm from the robot swiftly pushed out to hit Piplup! I quickly run up to the creature, helping it up as it continues to glare.

"Ah, a flying wimp!" the purple haired man squealed as Piplup got back on his feet. I watched as the little one growled at the sight of the three criminals. Not just because of what they did, but what they said to him. Piplup was anything but a wimp and all I could do was stand there and take it.

"Now time to give you some flying lessons!" yelled the talking Meowth as four mechanical arms came out and attempted to come and hit us. I dodged everyone as well a Piplup jumping over the arms of machinery. However, while dodging I managed to trip causing my to fall forward. In the process I think I had twisted my ankle and I looked up towards the robot. My eyes widened with terror as I felt my heart race and my pulse beginning to rise.

"Time to take out the trash!" the Meowth squealed as it pressed a button causing an arm to come at me. I scream as I look away with my hand on my head, trying to protect myself…

"Aipom! Use Swift! Starly, Whirlwind! " a voice shouted from behind and with that a beautiful collage of stars and a gust of wind came to knock against the robot, causing the arms to fling backwards and the whole thing to fall. I turned my head to find a boy launch out of the forest into the opening, one with a red hat and black hair around my age. I then heard Pikachu's squeal, causing me to look up at him. Pikachu's eyes were truly bright with hope and love at the boy with the cap. So I'm guessing he knows him…

"Oh no! It's the old twerp!" screamed all of them as they looked to him.

"PIKACHU!" The boy screamed before running towards the robot.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" I scream, but from the look of determination in his face, he wasn't going to listen to _me._ However, metal arms swept down, pushing the boy over onto his side with a huge thud as he landed on the ground. A look of shock came over my face as I ran to him, getting down on my knees checking if he was okay. I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him around with my **blue **eyes greeting his brown ones. Never in my life had I ever seen…

"Haha! Face it twerp! You're never gonna defeat us!" the woman in the control room shouted. With this, the raven - haired boy pushed himself up with his arms to face the lady and growled, appalled at what she had said.

All I could do was watch and wait with a hint of worry stinging my eyes, "Are you okay?" I asked.

The boy finally looked back to me, before toothy grin crossed his face, "Yeah I'm good, it'll take more then that to bring me down!" he said before shooting up and running towards the robot once again. I couldn't help but be surprised at his sudden actions and emotion, from disgust to happiness in such a short amount of time? Strange, something told me this boy would be something new…

"Looks like someone hasn't learnt their lesson!" the purple haired man snarled as he pushed a button, another swing of the mechanic arm, missing the raven-head as he sprung on the tree nearest to him and then pounce on the mechanic arm that held Pikachu! A gasp could be heard from me as I looked at how dangerously high he was as I looked up to the boy that was climbing up the arm to reach his beloved friend.

"Arg! Stupid twerp!" The pink haired woman screamed as arms swung it's way to the boy climbing up the arm, however, he only seemed to dodge them as he got to his friend before grinning at the yellow mouse.

I could only look up and smile. The two…they seemed to have…such a bond. A bond that clicked perfectly into place. He smiles lovingly at the creature, saying things that seemed to make it beam at the trainer. I was too far away to hear but…

"Aipom, Starly! Distract Team Rocket!" with his instantly shout the purple monkey Pokémon and the small bird attacked the robot. All you could then see was the arms and legs swinging around, trying to hit the creatures that showed no mercy. I couldn't help but giggle at the faces these 'Team Rocket' fellow used. All panicked and confused. Who knew criminals could be such buffoons!

"TAKE THAT!" The Meowth squeals, sending one mechanic arm to the Starly that lingered near its core. Fortunately, the swing missed the Starly, but it seemed that the arm smashed into the robot itself! Causing sparks and such to flee the broken area. My eyes widened as I realised the thing was about to blow! I gasped and looked up to the boy who was still trying to get Pikachu out. The boy obviously heard the commotion only for him to look at me.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" He shouted at me as I started to walk backwards, picking up Piplup in the process.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" I could hear Team Rocket squeal as they panicking inside the robot. I swiftly hid behind a tree. Only seconds later I heard a huge blow, I closed my eyes as I sunk down to the ground with Piplup in my arms, squeezing tightly.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" was the only yelling I heard before the _**clitter**__,_ _**clatter**_ of metal parts fell. I opened my eyes. A huge pile of metal scrapes, top to bottom as I stood up with eyes full of shock. Putting Piplup down, I started to look around the scraps.

I hold my hand to my heart as I lean over the heap of junk and start to scan it, trying to find any signs of human relation. I jump as I hear a moan right in the middle of the pile and eye carefully at the area; metal starting to jiggle about as I wonder how a boy survived all that weight on him, let alone trying to get out. A hand reveals itself as it rises upwards, for a head to follow with a cap on. I can't help but grin as I find the two rising out of the metal scraps with both of them looking happy as can be. The boy wraps his arms around Pikachu, sharing a well-deserved hug. I then start stepping over the bits of metal and walk towards the boy. When I finally reach him I put my hand out. He looked at me, a smile that made a thousand light bolts go off as a shiver went down my spin. Not a scary one, but a pleasurable one. Saying 'no need to worry'.

After helping him up I lead him to the clear opening where nothing but trees surrounded us. As I let go of his hand, the Pikachu he loved travels up his arm. Pikachu starts doing pointing to me with a grin planted across his face. It squeals as it looks at me with gratitude. I then turn to the boy.

The raven-head stares blankly into my eyes, his black, wild hair under his red cap. Brown, loving eyes that dug deep into me, looking deep into my heart, my love, my soul, the thing that kept me breathing, breathless whispers of charity that kept me able to stand on my own two feet to keep looking at him; the eyes of a _**saviour**_that seem to sweep me off my feet. Oh how unique and wonderful this moment was.

"Thank you." He says to me with the most precious voice a girl could hear, I smile back as I tucked my loose strands behind my ears.

"It was nothing..." I whispered.

"My names Ash, again, thank you so much for getting Pikachu back for me." He says as his hand goes to his right shoulder where the yellow creature stood. It purrs as it's trainer strokes it's cheek and starts to rub its head against the boy's cheek.

I giggle before saying, "Again, it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, it meant the world to me." He said, I looked up to him only to feel my cheeks heat up as he takes my hand with a loving smile complimenting the contact. Suddenly he started to tremble and he let go only for him to collapse onto the ground, Pikachu jumped off and stared at his trainer with worry, as so did I. He was hurt from all that rubble, or even the punch he got from that machine. I leaned down again to see his eyes squinted.

"We need to get you to Nurse Joy!" I said as I help the boy only his feet, letting him lean on me. Pikachu nods, as well as Ash before I start walking down the easiest path out of here.

"Is he okay?" I ask as soon as Nurse Joy comes out.

"He is fine, just a scratch and bruise and things like that, I just bandaged him up and he can get going." She gave that famous smile of hers and walked off back to reception. Pikachu sat on my shoulder while Piplup was in his poke ball.

I sighed as I looked to Pikachu, "You okay sweet cheeks?"

The Pokémon looks at me with a shy smile, "Pika."

"Good, good." I say before looking back to the doors that separated patients to the lobby.

I sat down on the couch in the middle of the lobby with Pikachu jumping off my shoulder and lying down on the couch. I smiled at the creature before stroking the Pokémon's back. Its well brushed fur goes through my fingers as it's breathing heavies, showing he is going into a deep slumber. It must be nice to have a magnificent creature like that…

"Funny, he always seems to electrocute people when they stroke him like that," I swear my heart jumped at the sudden sentence and I turned to find Ash, one of his hands behind his back while the other arm lingers at his side. He smiles before saying, "Unless he really gets to know them, so I am guessing you guys got along without me." He finished before sitting on the other side of the couch and stroked Pikachu's cheeks, one hand still behind his back.

"I guess we got a little close." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the sleeping being.

"Hm, I guess this time he left me behind. Lucky thing must have been getting spoilt!" he chuckled, as so did I at his statement.

"True that!" I replied before finally glancing up at him.

"So, I wanted to say thank you, not only did you save Pikachu, you took me here. By the way, where am I?" he asked.

"Twinleaf Town."

"Ah." he said.

_Silence, _not an awkward one though. I look down to my hand that were crossed, trying not to pay attention to the boy next to me. _Ash. _A simple but unusual name, it was quite, different. I liked it, something I would remember easily.

"Are you a coordinator?" he asked suddenly, I looked up to him, surprised he could tell so easily...

"Yeah, how did you guess?" I showed a curious grin that set a blush across his face, which in fact, made me giggle.

"Lucky guess..." he said, breaking off near the end to turn his head away from me. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth, looking at him anxiously before shrugging and turning away.

Silence once again, not a peep of sound, if you take away the slight snoring from Pikachu. I chuckled self consciously and turned my head to find Ash, looking at me in quite confusion, before a gleaming smile crossed his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thought of something funny..." A lie, but it was an exception. I looked to the yellow creature, still in a deep slumber. I don't blame him though. These last few hours have been anything but restful. I put my hand on his fur and stroke him softly again, I loved doing that, running my fingers through his fur.

"You're good for him." Ash said as I looked up.

"Hm?"

"I mean, he seems so calm around you, and I'll tell you, he is usually anything but that." he chuckled, as well as I.

"Well, he's a lovely Pokemon, you're very lucky." I said before looking down the the creature again.

"Yeah, I know," I saw his hand starting to stroke Pikachu's tail, "Again...thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to help him."

"Actually," I stopped stroking him, and with that, Ash stopped to look up at me, "I need to thank you for saving me from almost getting crushed."

"It's the least I could do..." he replied, "Oh, I need to get to Sandgem Town!" He quickly sprints up his eyes full of warning. I sprint up too, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, I need to go," he quickly carries Pikachu in his arms before glancing at me, "I'm so sorry I had to rush off, I have something to do that a friend wanted me to do there and…"

"Calm down! It's fine! We are all busy at some points!" I interrupted him, calming him down.

He sighs, "It would have been nice getting to know you."

"Oh hush up, we will probably see each other at some time." I said to him while he chuckled.

"I really hope I do, I mean…meeting you again." He huskily said, almost out of breath.

"That…would be nice."

_Silence_

He smiled before almost turning away, before looking like he remembered something, "How rude of me," my eyebrow arched with confusion as he looked at me and he puts Pikachu back on the couch, "What's your name miss?"

"My name is Dawn."

He smiled even more lovingly and brightly, "Dawn…beautiful name," he said and with this a blush covered my face as I tried to hide myself by turning away, however, he grabs my hand and twist me around again, for me, once again, staring into his brown, gorgeous eyes, "Please take this."

He then places a stem in my hand, surrounded by beautiful Phlox, the flower. Oh, how I remember these flowers so well, I used to be surrounded by them back at him, with the pinks and purples and even some white ones. Either way, they were all beautiful.

"It seems like you know this flower, a Phlox?" he asked, assuring I know what I was looking at.

I looked at him, smiling, "Yes, I do."

"Ever heard of, the language of flowers?" I looked to him, confused before replying.

"No, as much as I do love flowers, I have never heard of it." I said, examining the flower again.

"Well, the language of flowers, is like the meaning of each flower, meaning like…" he starts to look around, until he spots something "like palm leaves! "

I couldn't help but giggle at his random outburst, "Palm leaves?"

"Yeah, they mean victory and success, that's why they use them in bouquets, you know, since you give them as a congratulation gift or a good luck gift; you know, stuff like that!" he explained.

"Oh I see" I said, breaking off a bit at the end. No wonder. Hm, it was quite strange, but…beautiful.

_**The language of flowers…**_

"Do you know what this means," he asked pointing to the flower in my hand only for my eyebrow, again, to arch up with confusion, earning a chuckle from him, "It means 'our souls are united'."

I shot my head up at him, with my head tilting side ways for obvious reasons.

_United?_

"Do me a favour, and treasure it, press it in a book or something, cherish it, preserve it." For once in a while, I smiled at him, not a 'smile for the sake of it' kind of smile, but a loving, caring, thankful smile.

"I promise to, as long as you promise not to forget me."

"You don't need to worry about that." He whispers before picking Pikachu up and walking away. I watch him as he leaves, his silent footsteps against the tile floor until they come to a halt to let the automatic doors open. He looks back to wave at me before walking out of the door.

Hm…_Phlox, the flower for us to Unite… _

_**Something told me**_, this _wasn't _the last I'd be seeing _him._

A perfect picture of him in my head, pure, loving smile with graceful lips and cherished eyes that were breathtaking. I bite the bottom of my lip, twirling the flower in my fingers before looking at the pink, small and delicate thing.

_Our souls…__united…_

_The Phlox has been set…_

_

* * *

_

**Urg, I'm so sorry, that was completely crap! D: It could have been soooo much better, but I never make things like this! I'm so nervous! Ohhh I promise to make the next one better and I will be editing along the way since this was super bad D: I WILL MAKE IT BETTER! :D I promise you guys that! And when the end comes next year, it will be the best one yet! I will update whenever possible, hoping actually to have 11 flowers, so one for each month until next year when Valentines Day comes around once again! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Oh and if you have a flower suggestion with a beautiful meaning, please tell me (except a rose, cause that's obvious)! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? Yes, no? Need another chapter to decide! Well wait till next month (or earlier cause as soon as I do one chapter I just HAVE to put it up). I rushed this chapter, but again, I will edit along the way, I will notice mistakes later, but I had to get this up by TODAY! I pinkie swear I will make this better! Please review! Or even PM! I don't mind, as long as I know that you like it! **

**-DeCh- **

**P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Wish all of you a lovely day, full of love and care! ****Gives white roses out (white means friendship…or is it pink?) :S 3 **


	2. Sweet Pea

******Okay here are messages to my lovely reviewers (although I did send one person a PM anyway…):**

**-AshXDawn4Ever- - Aww thanks, I hope it will be successful too!**

**geny35 – lol, I was hoping that would happen! Happy (very late) Valentines to you too!**

**PEARLSHIPPINGBRETT – Thanks!**

**Complete Hollow – now… I wanted to send you a message but apparently I am not allowed ;) So I shall say it here! Thank you soooo much, your review just makes me want to keep going all the time! I'm glad you are enjoying the way the story is 'processing' along with the way it is communicating! Well, yeah, it could be better and I promise the next chapters will get better! Hmm, nice idea! I might actually use that with the edelweiss later on, but the question is…WHEN will I use it and what events will occur! :D I'm also glad you agree with the updating, it will always be on the 14****th**** of every month that it will be updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I cannot wait for your lovely reviews xx**

**Gerbilftw – well…um…yeah I already sent u a PM…so I will say thank and Yes I am definitely continuing the story (I forgot to answer that question XD)**

**ShinigamiChop55 – Well, I do know Ash is known well for his denseness and that it is a part you can't really take away, however, this IS a story that doesn't always have to relate to the real Ash. However, I didn't really say that Ash was gonna act like that throughout the story either. To make a good story, you have to twist things around and for the readers they HAVE to wait and see how the character's personality progresses throughout the story. So if you want denseness, Ash will be getting some in this chapter, but very little. You will also see some of the Ash from the anime in here, e.g. his rage with Paul (you're gonna read it anyway, so there is no point in really hiding it)**

**Beautiful Jade: Merci! :D:D x**

**And thank you to any others that have reviewed!**

**It took ages to pick the flower I wanted to use D: So I randomly had to select my choice.**

**So…here goes, from Ash's POV by the way**

* * *

_Sweet Pea_

_Blissful Pleasure, Goodbye, delicate pleasures, departure._

'_Thank you for a wonderful time'_

_Oh lord…_

Jubilife…origin of the rush hour and the bustle and hustle that was always accompanied in places like this.

I knew Jubilife was busy, but this was just _**ridiculous**_**.**

Loads of people rushing from one place to another, streets full of shops and cafes. Lines of cars on the road, beeping as time went ticking by where ever you went. Streetlights across every pavement, stretching all the way down. Stone paths and huge buildings towering over everyone with the shadows darkening each area it overcast. Not only did the shadows darken the areas, they also gave a gloomy atmosphere.

My backpack was swung over my shoulder as I looked up to the gigantic building, I felt so bloody small. I looked to Pikachu, my best buddy, who was on my other shoulder. His face so full of amazement and anxiousness, wanting to explore the city, as well as I. I smiled at him, but he seemed to full of amazement to notice, so I carried on walking to the Pokémon Centre, which I was happy to say that they had a red roof, really brightening up the place.

It hadn't been too long ago since I had run into my rival, Paul, the person I battled with just after getting Pikachu back. A frown crossed my face as the image of the battle went on through my head, as well as his personality. I'm telling you, he wasn't sight for sore eyes. Never in my life had I seen someone like him, as well as someone like him being my newest rival. His cold eyes that seemed to want to dig into you, his body language when you first met him was a sure sign that you didn't want to get involved, but obviously, I did. Again, with the images of the battle going on through my head, the Pokémon he used and the way he spoke to them…it made me _**sick. However**_ I can't do anything about it, but I swear, I'll beat him next time…

…Wait…

_**NO! I did NOT lose…**_

…

_It was a __draw..._

I grunted, the thought of him so nearly willing was killing me, I was deeply disappointed, however, I didn't do to badly for my first battle in Sinnoh, as well as with my newest friend, Starly. I smiled. My first new Sinnoh friend, it didn't feel like I had just caught him, the connection we had, if felt as if we had known each other for…years. Although, I don't think he was very happy bumping into Aipom like that, if you remember that is. I chuckled at the memory. Poor Starly…must have gotten the fright of its life!

A few seconds later, I found myself at the door of the Centre, looking at it anxiously, I was beginning to as myself…would I even get a room here? Only one way to find out…

I pushed the glass door to find my gaze being greeted to a lobby. Stepping in I looked around, analysing everything. The couches were all around a coffee table in the middle of the room with a rug under the furniture and tiled floors. Pikachu squealed in excitement as he jumped off my shoulder and started scurrying to the reception. I chuckled as I followed my best friend into the desk. One arriving, Pikachu jumped onto the desk and squealed. Quickly, came a pink haired lady with a nurse's hat and blue eyes with a delightful smile coming my way. I smile back at the woman.

'Welcome to the Pokémon Centre, how may I help you?" she politely asks me.

I reach for my poke balls that clung onto my belt and pulled them out, "Can you heal my Pokémon please Nurse Joy?"

"Sure I can, that is what I am here for!" she puts a tray in front of me and I put the balls in, and Pikachu hops on it, all three of us giggling at the cute creature before she walks to the back to heal the Pokémon.

I sigh and look around me. Trainers, from all corners of the earth, coming to Sinnoh to compete in various events. All different types of people, all reaching out for a dream.

_Coordinators to Trainers,_

_**Novice to Professionals,**_

All different shapes and sizes, all have different standards and all have different qualities…as well as different Pokémon. I might have just come to this region, but I'll tell you, I think I've already experienced so many things. The way the region works is like any other region, not that different...yet.

I put my hands on my hips firmly and look around again only to find my eyes set on a certain couch. I don't know what caught my eye. Maybe it was its colour; a royal red with a soft fabric, looking all comfortable and homely. Unfortunately, it probably wasn't that. Hm…the side table with the glass vase? Nah. However, my eyes glanced to the side, to find a beige couch, same fabric, just different colour. However…my eyes widened at not the couch, but the person sitting _on t_he couch.

I cleared my throat as I stared at the person, while a small, curious smile appears on my face. Her wavy hair reached below her shoulders. Her green top was now covered by a brown, leather jacket with her jeans still on and her boots still looking newer than ever. Her eyes gazed down towards the book she was reading as a smile came and went as she found something amusing in the book. Flicking a page with her delicate fingers she continues to read. The book had a plain, red cover with gold writing, but I was too far away to see it. Her eyes seemed to beam with life and a pure blue was seen that could make any room lighten up. Her small smile seemed to make me smile with not the slightest bit of hesitation. Yes, I did know whom she was, and yes, I am going to speak to her…soon.

…Maybe…

…Maybe not….

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

I breathe in slowly before I pace towards her with a grin on my face. I walk behind the beige couch that she sat upon with my eyes beaming. She sat calmly, turning each page delicately with not the slightest bit of hesitation towards my presence. I smiled, well maybe not a smile, but a smirk. It came from the thought of…maybe having a little fun. I was right behind her now and put my head on the couch, however, she still did not notice, even when my head to near her shoulder.

"BOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs near to her ear. With that, she jumped and squealed, a squeal I would never forget! It was so high and even the height she jumped took her off the couch. I couldn't help but fall backwards in laughter, my hands clutching my stomach. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't! My eyes were shut tight and I could feel my eyes being the well up. It really was that funny…

Suddenly, I felt a something hit me on the head, something that was soft, but had a hard impact that was enough to make me scream, "OW!' and whimper. I rubbed my head as I leaned back up and opened my eyes.

The same girl that I had just seen was towering over me, I swear, her now calm eyes, had become piercing daggers that dug into my soul. The hands were now on her hips with something in the right hand. To my surprise...i_t was a pillow._

I nervously chuckled as she kneeled down next to me, still with the same expression on her face…

**Damn it…**

"Did you think that was funny?' Then she started hitting me again with the pillow, and each time the pain got even worse. Unfortunately…I started to laugh while she was hitting me, mostly because I was thinking of the event that had just occurred. Her squeal and the way she jumped, it made my heart hurt! However, she still carried on hitting me. I would have told her to stop…but I was laughing so much that nothing else could come out of my mouth.

After a few seconds, when I was trying to halt my laughter, I actually realised how much pain I was in and started to scream "OW!' a few more times.

"You! Ignorant! Toad! You! Nasty! Boy!" she said in between each hit.

"DAWN! Please stop!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. Unfortunately she didn't and continued her tantrum. I had seriously had it and had started to stand up, even with her harsh contact with the pillow.

"Dawn! Dawn! Stop!" I yelled but she still ranted on with her insults. I covered my head with my hands for a few seconds.

"Stupid! Stupid! Boy! Urg! Ash, you jerk! You could have given me a heart attack!" she kept going on and on. I then finally had enough energy to spring forward and my hands caught onto her hands, with her pillow falling to the ground. I finally managed to look back into her eyes, however, the angry eyes were still exposed and she obviously wanted to claw at me since she was trying to get to my face.

"What were you thinking!" she screamed at me, still trying to get to me, however I still restrained her, even if my head was turned the other way with my eyes closed. _I'll tell you what I was thinking, I was thinking she'd laugh it off after seeing my face. _I looked at her body language and could tell…I was wrong.

"I'm sorry!" I said, and with that she stopped. I opened my eyes slightly, before turning my head to some extent. Seeing her soft eyes again, drowning herself in regret and sorrow. Her eyes weren't the same calm, sea blue, but not a dark, deathly blue; just a cold, regrettable blue. I found myself smiling somewhat, with my hands now relaxed and bringing her hands down to her sides. Once they were there, I let go and my hands came to my own side. I looked up again only to find her head lingered downwards. I sighed at the sight, but before I knew it her head snapped up again with a gleaming smile, but mostly a cheeky, tense one…one that made me chuckle. She rubbed the back of her head while chuckling nervously. It kind of reminded me or….well…_me._

"Sorry about that," she stopped rubbing her head and folded her arms with her cheeks now puffed, "but you shouldn't scare people like that Ash."

"Sorry, didn't know you were such a 'jumper' Dawn." With that I started chuckling again, earning a friendly punch on the arm from her.

"Hey…you remembered my name!" she suddenly squealed and I chuckled again.

"Course I would, I remember every name I hear." I assured her, earning a caring smile. For the first time in a while, I suddenly got lost in her eyes once more. Truly, I had missed her, I did like her and I knew I did but as usual I am completely oblivious to my true emotions, thus separating the goals from my feelings. Kind of ironic once I think about it…

"That's good…" she said before a slight tint of pink ushered onto her cheeks. We found ourselves again in a complete and awkward silence. It was quiet; mostly because I refused to do anything but look at her. It had been a while I admit. I mean, the last time I saw her was, what? A month ago, maybe more. Nothing had changed, same eyes, hair, outfit, smile, nothing….just the way I liked it.

"So um…you wanna go get an…ice cream cone?" my random question of the day! I mentally smacked my head after saying that. Mostly because of the WAY I said it. Like a nervous five year old boy who has a little crush on a pretty girl.

Her elegant smile that swept me off my feet appeared on her dazzling face, it's one feature I would never get tired of, "Sure, why not?" she answered before a small giggle appeared.

I felt myself get hot but for some reason the blush would not appear. So I must look cool, calm and collected, although I kind of have to act like that around her to keep myself looking like an idiot, "Let's go then!" I said before grabbing her hand as fast as I could and sprinting out of the Pokémon Centre, forgetting that I had left Pikachu behind…

_I am officially _lost...

I felt like screaming into the skies a hundred times until I collapse from boredom of doing the same thing over and over again. However, of course I'm not that desperate…

**Yeah**_** keep holding onto that dream Ketchum, 'not desperate' my back foot…**_

I turned around to find Dawn having her occasional daydream, in the few hours of knowing her, I had already found out a lot about her. Such as her dream to be a famous coordinator and to be one of the greatest ones out there. As usual I admire big dreamers, I admire their compassion and elegance to reach the goal that you always seemed to be able to touch, but never actually _grasp._ A smile crosses my face as I find her coming out of the moment and turning her head to look at me with those beaming eyes that set my heart a light. She looked down to her hand, a watch was ringed around her wrist and she soon looked up to me with a concerned look.

"It's six Ash, we've been out here for hours. I think we better be getting back to the centre…"

"Yeah, you're probably"- I turned my head to find an idea come to my head, - "Hey why don't we go out to eat?"

A puzzled look came across her face as her hands clutched the straps of her backpack, "You mean…like a date."

_Oh gosh the feelings have arrived…_I felt my cheeks go warm, _**no,**_ boiling hot again. I quickly spun around to find myself looking at the building in front of me,_calm down Ketchum keep calm and cool,_ "N-no, j-just a f-friendly outing...?"

**Yeah, way to keep calm Ashy Boy…**

"Friendly outing?" she started giggling, taking one hand off her strap to muffle her giggles, "Okay then, what ever you say."

She put her hands behind her back, waiting for me to respond, which I did, "C-cool then, let's" – I look around quickly, finding the first restaurant I could see before something caught my eye, - "go…" I finished before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

_Okay…_ I wouldn't call it a _restaurant…_

More of a…

_**A…**_

_**Um…**_

A…diner?

I felt like mentally slapping myself. A _diner? _Was that really the best I could do?

…**Apparently so…**

I sighed, _well I_ did say the first place I could see…

_But really…a __**diner.**_

_**Slap, slap, slap…**_

I put my hands firmly on my waist, keeping an eye on the passing waitresses and waiters.

A _diner…_

_**Shut u**__**p Ketchum, stop making the situation look worse than it really is.**_

I looked to the tables, ketchup and mustard together with salt and pepper on the side. The menus were set up ready for the next diners to come in a peek at the dishes they were having today. I watched the passing waiters carrying food and drink around, setting it down for the customers with the waitresses who were taking orders. I twisted my head to the side to look at Dawn. I was quite surprised to see Dawn was actually taking it quite well. I mean, usually girls I know would scream saying, 'I want some proper food', but again, Dawn was…different…

She looked to me with that beaming smile, a smile that said 'I'm ready'. So I smiled back, it was like a silent conversation, using face expressions to talk to each other. I liked it. I liked it a lot. So, with that we walk to one of the tables near the window area and sit down, her being on one side, while I sit on the opposite. Like all the other tables, the menus were at the side with a bottle of ketchup and mayonnaise at the side, as well as pepper and salt and a few straws for the drinks. I rest my hands on the table, tapping my fingers on the surface, biting my lips before looking up to find Dawn, also, biting the bottom of her lips. However, I noticed a different persona creeping in, with her eyes looking at the table, a small smile; she looked like she was fidgeting around a bit. Wait…I have seen all this before. A slight smile came across my face as the 'little' girl continued to play with her strands of hair.

_She was __**shy.**_

I felt as if this was an 'awe' moment, since I felt like saying 'aw' myself. However, that wouldn't be a very clever thing to do since the first thing she would say is, 'Awe?', and then I would be stopped my those eyes and I would suddenly start blabbering on and repeat the word '**stupid' **in my head a multiple of times.

So as I did, I decided to start a conversation…until the waiter came…

"Hello, would you like a drink?" he looked at me with a smile, as all waiters and waitresses would have to do to seem polite, he had a white top and a black apron with jeans on and trainers. He has green, piercing eyes with a gentle smile and blonde hair.

"Yeah thanks, I'll have an ice tea please," he nods before writing my order down and then looked to Dawn, who seemed to have gotten his attention.

"And you?" he asked as another smile appeared.

"I'll have an ice tea too thanks." She said as he looked down to his pad, a sudden usher of red covering his cheeks.

"O-okie d-dokie then." Did he just shudder? Was it cold? No, it must have been Dawn. Does she do that to every guy she sees. _She doesn't even have to __**flutter **__her eyelids to get them to blush. Anyway, _he walked off with his arms hung down, before shouting, "Two Ice Teas for table 4!", and then disappearing behind the counter.

With that, I stared back at Dawn, who continued to fiddle with her strands of delicate, midnight blue hair while looking out the window. Something caught my eye, her positioning and slow motions, with those blue, dazzling eyes gazing, her lips showing a slight smile and that glowing face. It made her look so natural. I mean, it was good enough to go on a magazine if you took a picture right now. There was nothing wrong with her, she was perfection.

Although, I never noticed, she looked at me, her smile slightly disappearing, with her eyebrow arching but her eyes still kept the same emotion she had shown since the beginning, "You okay?"

With those two words I snapped out of my day dream and nervously smiled at her as my hand swiftly went to the back of my head to rub it, "Yeah, yeah Dawn, I'm good thanks, you?" I said quickly.

"Good thanks," And again came that beautiful smile, "We should probably look at the menus now…"

I nodded my head before we both went for the menus and started to look at the meals:

_Spicy Chicken Fillet Burger with a portion of chips,_

_Quarter Pounder meal with a portion of chips,_

The list went on and on…blah blah blah,

_**Where are those drinks?**_

_**What should I have?**_

_**Should I have dessert?**_

_**Does she want dessert?**_

_**Should I ask?**_

Millions of questions running through my head, not important but valid. The questions went through one ear and out the other…_as information usually is processed in my head…_

_**That's nothing new Ketchum. **_

I chuckled at my self-quote before finally deciding on...

"Here are your drinks guys," the waiter that was here before said, setting each glass in front of us, "Now what would you like to eat?" he swung out his note pad and pen, ready to start jotting down the meals.

"I'll have a quarter pounder meal with a portion of chips on the side." I started, then I looked to Dawn while the waiter was jotting down….

"I'll just have the Spicy Chicken Fillet Burger with a portion of chips, thank you."

"With mayonnaise or without?" the waiter asked.

"With thanks." She smiled at him before he nodded and walked off, then he shouted out orders. _Loudly._

I looked around, finding more customers, going in and out when they pleased, leaving tips and bills on the table, while waitresses came to pick them up and drop them to the till manager. Kids ran around, some screaming, some giggling, it wasn't rare to find this happening. It was a heart - warming sight. Eating and enjoying yourself, two combinations combined give you a happy life, that's what I say…._when it comes to food that it. _I look to Dawn, who again, it looking out the window. I sighed. She looked like a high class girl, and I'm sure being in a diner isn't very…_luxurious._

_So _I look back to the happy scene of screaming children, before saying, "S-sorry about this-" I said, her head swiftly turned to meet my gaze, "- I mean, for not taking you to a proper restaurant."

_Was that really my voice? I said that so…shyly…and __**guiltily.**__I even stuttered for goodness sake... _

When I look up, it seems as if she can tell it too, with those caring eyes and shy smile. I look away bashfully, before finding something touching my hand on the table. I look down to find another hand on mine, bringing it forward to the middle. I then look up to find inching closer, leaning over the table to look at my expression, "What on earth are you talking about? It's fine, in fact I like it here, no, I love it here," she said softly, "no need to worry." With that she let go of my hand and let it rest on the side and I continued to stare at her like an idiot

"Here are your orders!" suddenly my heart jumped from that quiet moment and I found myself backing into the seat with my hand on my chest. I also found one amused look and one confused look, staring at me. I found myself flushing with embarrassment and started to sink into the padded material of the seat.

"Sorry…" I whispered before lowering my cap so no one could see the blush that had appeared.

"No prob, dude." The waiter said, before I could hear the sounds of plates being set on the table.

_No there was a 'prob' dude:__** pretty girl add to a **__**stupid reaction **_=_** embarrassment.**_

"Thank you." Dawn said politely.

"No problem." And with that I heard footsteps walking away.

"That was embarrassing." I mumbled, but obviously Dawn heard it.

"No it wasn't, it happens! No need to worry." She encouraged before taking a chip from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

I slightly looked up and smiled, "It seems that 'No need to worry' is a catchphrase of yours," she stopped and stared at me after slowing the chewed up pieces of the chip and looked at me, "am I right?"

"Indeed you are." she said. I smiled, before we found ourselves having a conversation.

* * *

"So tell me about that little dream of yours…" I said as I swirled my hot chocolate with the spoon. It seemed that time flew, an hour had passed and here we were still talking. Learning about Dawn was incredible, her father had gone off when she was born, her mother was a famous coordinator, she wanted to follow her mum's footsteps and she designed clothes. I also told her a bit about myself too, about my journey, my hometown which seemed very similar to Twinleaf Town and I told her about my life changing encounters that you could only dream of but never really have the experience like I did. She seemed dazed and so interested in my life, she would ask question after question, and I really enjoyed answering them. Although it was my turn to ask some questions now…

"Oh nothing really, just coordinating that's all, becoming the best I can be, same as your dream…kind of." She said, looking down to her hot chocolate and stirring it.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said before I did the same and stirred my hot chocolate, hoping for it to cool down, "anything else?"

"Hm…nope." An understandable answer by her.

"Have you entered a contest yet?" I asked, my eyes now firmly on her as I lifted the hot chocolate and sipped a bit.

"No…not yet, in fact there is one coming up in this city in a few days." She said, finally looking at me.

"Cool! Maybe I'll come and watch." A smirk crossed my face as I decided to tease her a little, "Maybe I should come and cheer and shout," I got on my feet and shouted, "Yeah! Dawn's the best! She's gonna beat all you people and win it!" I then put my hands up in the air and clutched them together, waving them around. I then found her dragging me down to sit on the seat with one hand, clutching on my vest top.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me." She said, giggling.

"Aw, is Dawnie embarrassed! I don't mind coming you know! Cheering for you, shouting and screaming!" I laughed.

"Please don't!" she couldn't keep her seriousness as she continued to giggle, while I chuckled.

"Okay, I won't, you probably can do that all by yourself." I winked while she continued to giggle.

She giggled and reached over to do a friendly shove before sitting back and said, "You know me all so well Ash, it's unbelievable!"

We both slowly muffled our chuckles before the bill came with a waitress with black hair setting it down, "Here is the bill, the total is 14 poke dollars." And she walked off.

With that, we paid, although there was a little problem…who would pay? We stared each other off, smirks on our faces. She then wicks at me which gets me blushing and she quickly darts her hand into her pocket, bringing out 14 poke dollars and slamming it onto the table. I then grumble…

_How could I fall for that?_

"Works every time!" she said before standing up.

* * *

She walks slowly on the fountain side in the park, balancing herself out while I stay on the stoned ground, looking to her to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Seems to be getting late." I said as I look up to the darkening sky looming over us. The automatic lights started coming on, one by one around the fountain, nearly knock Dawn off her balance from the slight shock.

"Yeah." She gave a short, quick answer, before starting to concentrate once more of her balancing.

As I look around, as lamppost came on along the, the grass was standing firm as the silent breeze weaved through the city. Branches from the trees lingering above us swayed and the leaves started to tremble in the wind. I put my hands in my pocket and again, look up to the girl who had done the same as me and had continued walking on the fountain ledge without a worry. One question from earlier on remained in my head from our little outing…and I wanted it to be answered. I had been travelling for years, and this question had never been answer to my satisfaction.

Okay _maybe __satisfaction_

But not _**full **_satisfaction

"Dawn?" I ask her.

"Hm?" she hums back, telling me she had heard, I turned my head to find that she had stopped and had given me her full attention. The blue, piercing eyes gave me a full note that she was paying attention and was well aware that I wanted to talk to her. I was quite surprised actually, Most people would ignore me…

"I was wondering," for some reason, my cheeks started to burn up, I felt like I was sweating and immediately fell uncomfortable, _she was truly magnificent in doing this to me,_ "What makes you love contest so much?"

She looks at me, her blue eyes widened, her lips staying the same way they were, expressionless. I had to admit, it was awkward being asked something insanely strange. So as I usually didn't do, I was about to say, 'forget it', when something suddenly caught my eye. Her head tilted, a small, shy smile graced her lips as one eyebrow arched upwards, a questioning, yet understanding look that told me she was going to answer.

"Many things," was the first bit of her answer, and I was fully giving my attention as she continued to walk, stepping down from the ledge to stand next to me, "Too many things, indeed a hard question…" she continues to walk. I follow her; she put her hand up to her lips, putting a thinking look on, and for some reason.

_I smiled at the look._

She wasn't giving a straight answer, she was _thinking_ of the answer accurately. Most people say it straight out without saying what they really feel, and most of all, she admitted that it was something hard to answer. I mean, most people would try to hide that. However, something told me, that wasn't Dawn's persona.

"So many things that make me feel that way, so many experiences that make your heart blow up with new feelings everyday…" she stopped and turned to me, "I love contest, for so many reasons. The feeling you get when you walk onto that stage, nerve raking, yes, but an event that made you want to turn away? Not in a million years. Contests are events that make my heart pump, get me thinking, get me smarter; get me in action. They are events that keep, not just me, but my Pokemon happy. They aren't just events that show the power of moves, they show the grace and beauty of the moves. They combine two very different things to make something unique and fascinating…" I listened carefully and kept on smiling, "…The way a contest make us feel, the way it makes _me_feel, oh, a dazzling feeling that I never want to end. When I walk on that stage, I feel like that is where I belong, where my home is. Contests are events that I want to spend the rest of my life embracing, enjoying, spreading beauty and power through the whole world. Yes, my goal may be to be a great coordinator, but it is mostly to show not just how powerful moves can be, but how great they can be when used in a unique manor."

_Bingo…_

She doesn't look at me, mostly to the ground actually, like she was reading it all from the depths of the soil beneath her feet, but instead she read it from the depths of her heart. With that we continue to walk. I follow her into a little garden in the park, we were now surrounded by blooming flowers with a stoned path weaving through them. The lights suddenly turned on to give us a better look at the types of flowers that grew in the garden and boy, was I amazed, that such flowers could live together.

**Red**

_**White**_

_Yellow_

Pink

Purple

**Blue**

"How unique and how well functioned," I say suddenly, not really realising Dawn was still here, until I turned my head to find myself turning the same colour as those roses next to me, she looks at me with a puzzled look, so I decide to save myself, " I mean, the flowers, they are so healthy and they get on well," I then start to get lost in my own little world, we both look to the flowers that were around, I whisper, "Flowers may look easy, they may look fragile, they may look beautiful. However, they are difficult, reckless and sometimes annoying. They don't grow in the right way some times, they don't get on sometimes, just like people. They are living things, they breathe and eat, and they play with the wind and die when old…"

"How true…" I hear a whisper next to me, I turn my head to find the most beautiful flower I had ever seen in my life.

_Wow how cheesy?_

Her pink lips that graced a small smile, eyes that were bluer then the ocean, but at times they were different shades to show off her emotions and beautiful personality the midnight blue hair shone. Her pink 'blushed' cheeks upon her milky, while skin glowed in the light. _An amazing sight_.

No flower among her showed off colours like hers, no flower told of a personality like hers, none of them showed the beautiful expression she had on her gleaming face. Her shimmering eyes couldn't be resembled by the blue flowers, her skin couldn't be symbolised by the white roses among the pink and red and yellow. Most of all, her cheeks and lips couldn't be mimicked by the small, but beautiful …

_Sweet pea…_

I smiled at the little collection of sweet peas, I turn to Dawn, whose eyes were gazing at the orchids on the other side. I quickly turn back to look at the colours of the sweet peas. Purple, blue, pink with faded white and a pastel orange. I quickly snap each of them off their stem to a right size, carefully collecting the purple, white and pink ones together, making a small bouquet for the beautiful lady next to me. I took in the unique essence of the small flowers, putting the colours together, getting the right size and trying not to mess them up. I take a final look at them before deciding to look for a few more. As I look for more, I find myself looking at a small bunch of yellow roses. I giggle, it reminded me of a dear friend…Pikachu…

I turned around before my eyes widened with shock and horror…

"PIKACHU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I shouted out before sprinting past Dawn not taking the time to look, only to hear her scream..

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I sprint out of the gates of the garden until I came to a halt again, going onto my heels to stop myself from falling, then I turned back to the garden and sprinted forward into the gates again. Dawn was still standing inside the gates with the most confused look I had ever seen in my life. If I wasn't so worried, I would have laughed. I find myself clinging onto her shoulders, taking in deep breaths while looking down to the ground. Once inhaling the air needed, I looked up to find Dawn still confused and totally in shock. I then jump back, before looking at the bouquet in my hand…

_Can't forget this as well…_

I then grin happily, before stepping towards her and grabbing one of her hands with my free hand. I then look into those eyes I loved so much and place the bouquet in there. I then clutch her hand onto the stems of the bouquet before whispering, "Thank you for the lovely time." Then I step back.

Her face now held a different expression, her rosy cheeks now flushed but her smile gleaming more then ever as she bought the bouquet near to her nose and took a sniff of the essence, then examined the colours and shape of the flowers. I couldn't help but feel proud of making something so dazzling in such a short amount of time…I guess that what reminded me of Dawn…

The flowers were simple and beautiful

_Just like __Dawn_

"Thank you." I hear her whisper in that stunning voice that got me shivering. I just smile on, until the worried face comes on.

"Sorry." I then sprint out of the gates again! How could I forget Pikachu and the others were STILL waiting for me at the Pokemon Centre…

I cry out into the night with my moans only to turn my head back while running to find another smile plastered on my face. She leans against the gates, her hand on the edge and the bouquet being held to her chest with her free arm. That striking smile was on her face again and her eyes screamed, 'goodbye for now…'

_Just for now…_

* * *

**For some reason…I felt like seriously erupting when reading this chapter. I really couldn't concentrate on this chapter, I really couldn't. Even though it's 15 pages on word. Mostly because I was worried about my up coming GCSE ICT exam. However, I don't think that's an excuse XD So anyway, sorry for the really late chapter once again. What I'm going to do to make up last months chapter is to make two chapters during August since that is the month where I am free and doing absolutely nothing because it is my summer holidays =)**

**Chapter will be edited along the way for mistakes so no need to worry cause I may correct mistakes during the next two weeks. Please review and comment on my story, maybe even give me a flower I should do for next chapter (Complete Hollow, I am using the flower u requested for me to use later on during the series =)). So I am thinking of a contest next chapter? Maybe a gym battle…or an encounter with…I don't know…Shinji AND Dawn? Let's have a little explosive go off in next chapter maybe hm?**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed 'When I Look At You' =) Anonymous reviews are accepted as well to people who don't have accounts on this site. Thank you!**

**-DeCh-**


	3. Bells Of Ireland

_**Also, I am incredibly sorry for the late update! I really thought I had already uploaded this chapter! It seems I had only uploaded it but had forgotten to publish it XD My bad! Thank RisingDawn01, she told me about it today! Just had my English, RS, Math (2 papers), French, Art, History, Geography, Maths, Physics and Chemistry exams! FAILED! XDXD (P.S. This all before is an edit as I need to say sorry!)**_

**Hey, hey, hey people of ***** takes out list * Britain, The United States, Canada, Australia, Saudi Arabia, Germany, Mexico, Poland, Puerto Rico, China, Japan, Philippines, Indonesia etc. You get what I mean =). So, yes this is in fact chapter 3 of Pressed Love. As promised, I said after 15 reviews (I think), I'd update the 3****rd**** chapter. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed the last chapter, and to new comers, it's not too late to review the last chapter! =) Before I tell you about this chapter, I just want to reply to all my lovely reviewers from before =) x but b4 that!**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT – Thank you, I was hoping you'd like it. Well that is the Ash we all know isn't it! Unstoppable Ash.**

**-AshXDawn4Ever- - Thank you! Well I can't wait to hear what you think about it!**

**ChynaAnn – Glad you enjoyed it! =)**

**Geny35 – yes, pillows are painful, I've had a huge experience of them D= Having a younger brother and then insulting his new hair cut when you are in the bedroom is not the best thing to do =S I was going to have Ash shout 'ABUSE' but again, he's not me =D Aw, yeah I thought that too. You know when he was going to run off to get Pikachu, it wasn't my original idea, I was going to have Dawn at the end flutter her eyelids to get him blushing and say, 'Thank you for the 'friendly' outing.' Then wink then run off leaving Ash dazed =) But then I remembered Pikachu then came up with something else.**

**ShinigamiChop55 – Yup! Glad you think so. LOL! That's probably the best way to explain it. So tell every girl he goes out with to bring a map =)**

**Patri-300 – Aw glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait! Oh, so sorry if it was too long, I just hate really short chapters so I go for the long ones…but then I sort of get carried away (as you can see XD).**

**EarthBolt100 – My god, thank you for the wonderful review! =)**

**Complete Hollow – A lot of ground you covered there, more then I could cover in a million years! XD Firstly, I must say I am so thrilled that you have reviewed, as I enjoy reading the brilliant feedback you give to me all the time, as it never gets old =) Thank you for the compliments on Ash's old but added with new, persona. I'm happy you think the story should get more reviews and get a little more praise, hopefully it will become more successful in the future, since hoping is really all I can do. I love how you take everything in and compliment on the littlest details that I never thought anyone would give to me. It just shows that little details can be seen from ones who take the time to observe the little bits. Also, I wanted to say that there is no need to thank me as I should be the one thanking you as it is a brilliant idea and again, can't wait to hear, (read is probably a better word) your thoughts =)**

**PetalDancer =) – Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Glad u liked them!**

**AshxDawnFTW –HAHA! You definitely cleared it there! KAWAII was the word I wanted! And I sure got it! Thank you!**

**SweetTaylor – Thank You 3**

**TheDiamondPrincess – Awww, thank you soooo much! I am glad you are enjoying it so far and I hope this chapter won't disappoint.**

**PrincessPearl - =) Again, I hope I will not disappoint.**

**AirRiderFTW – LOL! Good :D It shows my mission is a success!**

**xxDawnxAshxx – I see you are a twilight fan XD Y-you were an Advanceshipper D= XD WELL GOOD! :D I am glad you have changed your mind! =) Sorry, I am NOT a fan of Advanceshipping AT ALL! XD But I won't bash because I am an angel like that o=) (Plus everyone has their opinions).**

**xDcrazygalxD – Awesome =) Glad you are!**

**Oh dear, exams, exams, exams, I have 15 on the way as well as two oral and two listenings, completely fun isn't it? Study, study I swear that is all I do but I hope it will be worth it or I shall scream =D Meh, too much going on. After exams my three of my close friends are leaving and I will be left with NO ONE D: Great year… I shall shut up now…**

**Now this chapter includes of the flower 'Bells of Ireland', great name huh? And it is NOT made up. A real flower and a beautiful one at that. The meaning will be at the beginning of the story, just like the other few chapters. If you want to know what the flower looks like, type it up on google images or something XD I will try and describe it as vividly as possible! =)**

**Now that that's done, shall we get started?**

**Note: DAWN'S POV**

* * *

_Bells of Ireland_

_Luck_

'_Good luck!'_

The overwhelming but gorgeous essence of flowers that roamed in the air as I walked through the fields of pure colour. The brightening yellow with brilliant red and the cobalt blue could be seen right across the field as they swayed in the light but blissful breeze. My hair did the same, letting the breeze ride through the strands. I loved it, no…

I **adored** it here, what a heaven for all creatures. Floaroma Meadow, near Floaroma Town. Beautiful isn't it? The sweet mountain air with the sensational mix of dazzling flowers, as well as a beautiful pure blue sky completely had me in its invisible grasp. I kneel down in the middle of it all, the plant life surrounding me as I bend down to smell the most sensational pink flower, the name of which I did not know. I widen my eyes to everything, taking in everything, smelling and feeling everything.

_Goodness it was __**gorgeous**_

Never in my life had I felt so free and wonderful. My eyes gaze at the natural beauty. I had arrived in Floaroma Town not too long ago, a day or two I would say. A contest was coming up, after the lose at the Jubilife contest not more then a month ago, I had to win. I just _had to. _A frown comes across my face at the imagery that appeared in my head.

_Kenny…_

That boy…will he ever grow up and stop calling me…_Deedee…_

I shuddered at the nickname…Deedee…why me? That childish voice of his kept ringing in my head. I tried to shake it out, but it was hard. I hated the fact that he had something over me…

_1 ribbon…_

_One__ ribbon more then me…._

I sigh. One thing can affect you in a huge way sometimes. It threw me off. You know what else threw me off? Kenny will be at the next contest, and I _have _to be able to beat him. _I had to._ I patted my cheeks with both hands three times before thinking, _no worries, this will be a breeze._

I stood up on my feet as I watched the bug Pokémon roam in the meadow. The meadow was not far from Floaroma Town at all; literally it was north of it. Easy come and go access; available to any lovers of nature. It was like they knew I was coming! Weird, isn't it?

The breeze was quiet but easily indicated as it rushed through the plant life. It would be best if I had gotten back to the Pokémon Centre now. With the thought I picked up my bag with everything I needed in it, however as I picked it up, something dropped out of it. Once realising this I put the bag back down as my eyes softened from the look of the small, A5 book on the floor. I bent down once more, one hand clutching the book as the other wiped off the bits of dirt that managed to cling on. I smiled down at the book. Heart thumping at the memories that were pressed in it. Only two were in there, two little memories that I would never forget…thanks to this book. I flick it open, that same phlox, still pressed in the same place with the little side note of what is was and of course, who gave it to me. I flicked another page, a gentle sweet pea, innocently lying there, to be preserved for everyone to see. My smile stretched out as I looked at both typical flowers that did mean a lot. Closing the book I stood up on my own two feet, and looked towards the horizon where the town that held my next contest was.

A smirk crossed my face as the breeze again, wisped through my hair once again. That town that was so near as well as that ribbon…

_That ribbon will be mine soon…_

_**Only **__mine…_

* * *

_Crap…_

Looking at the watch while running through the town.

_**Crap, crap, CRAP!**_

Weaving through the streets that would lead me to the arena where my contest would be.

_Just like __me__ to sleep in __**late.**_

I look at the watch again:

_11:55…_

I had **fifteen **minutes to get there. Plenty of time right? **WRONG! **I literally just left the Pokemon Centre at ten to twelve. Great right? Just had to be the day I forget to set the alarm. To make it worse I had no absolute idea where I was going. I should be happy Kenny isn't here right now…

_Haha, looks like someone slept in!_

_Look who's not entering the contest!_

_Better hurry up or you will be late __**Deedee!**_

I swear, steam was coming out of my ears at the sound of his petit, _childish, __**annoying **_voice was ringing in my ears. Did I mention I couldn't stand him? Not the point. Right now I should be concentrating on actually _getting_ to the arena!

_Damn it! _It's a shame really, most beautiful place in the world and I am here running around like a maniac. No wonder I was getting so many dirty looks from the people I was passing. How I loathed this event…

_Dang it Dawn CONCENTRATE!_

Being me, I never really concentrated on where I was going, like any normal person would be in a rush at a time like this. The wind was rushing as I swept down the streets that would lead me to my destination. Now…time to go onto a lighter subject…

Um…now…people in a rush…let's see what would they usually be in a rush for?

Hm…let me count the ways…

1) Could be late for work

2) Late for contest or gym battle

3) Late to get to hospital because wife is currently in labour _(OH! Just like my dad when my mum had me! Joy…)_

4) Late for a birthday party

5) In a race

6) Late to register because the person's STUPID alarm decided to TAKE A DAY OFF (_who does that remind me of?)_

7) Last but not least, late getting to your d-OW!

With that thought I came to a sudden dramatic fall backwards as my back hit the floor with my bag flying in the air like it had been launched but in this case, all my things flew everywhere, but I didn't care, nor did I care about the fact as my back throbbing from the hard, forceful contact between the rubble that was once between my rushing feet and the still pavement. I leaned up as a moan was heard from my lips. My right hand went to the back of my head to rub it from the second contact, my eyes squinted as I did this from the sudden sting that could be felt. I muttered a little, a few cursing words. However, another moan was heard and I slowly looked up.

Slowly my world stood still. I found someone, the head drooping down like a rag doll, the hair jet black as well as very messy and personally needed a good combing. The hand of the boy was on his head, rubbing it, just as I did earlier. _Dang it…_

"I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I'm so, so, so, s-" suddenly I looked down to find a red hat. A _cap_ to be precise. Half a poke ball on it, blue was the colour, as well as the thick, black line down it. Where had I seen it before? In fact, I swear I had seen the same messy black hair too.

A light chuckle was soon to be heard from the boy's mouth, my head shot up as my eyes widened at the face that was too familiar, "Well…what happened to the fourth 'so'?" he chuckled once more before I gasped at the boy.

"_Ash..' _I said in my mind, just like me to run into him. Swiftly, the small moment went by as I got up slowly with my eyes widened. I tried to say something. My mouth opened…but typically…

**Nothing** came out.

_Buzz, ring, buzz, ring…_

The vibrations on my wrist was ticklish as I looked down, only for my jaw to drop at what the watch had revealed to me…

_12:02…_

_8 MINUTES?_

With that I **sprinted! **_Leaving everything _behind…as well as leaving that boy behind on the ground with a puzzled expression over his face…

The automatic doors sped open as my feet rushed onto the motion sensor where the doors would open once stepped on. I was quite surprised I hadn't run right into it. One half going left, the other going right as I dashed forward into the building with no worries of the 'what the hell is she doing' looks being turned on me.

As I looked forward, I could see the receptionist's face with an 'oh' look all over it as she stood there waiting for me. Unfortunately, unable to stop myself from the sprint, I went straight into the counter, my hands clamped onto the surface of it while my stomach went in from the contact, and with the force I fell backwards onto my back, again for the second time today. The ever-stinging pain came back as I leaned up, in the same position as last time.

"Crap…" I said as I rubbed my back only to look up to find a concerned receptionist looking down on me, offering her hand to help me up. I smiled up at her as one eye shut with a toothy smile showing on my face, just trying to suggest that I was alright…even though I wasn't.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the receptionist asked as I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up to my feet.

" Yes thank you, sorry for the 'dramatic' outcome of that run, I just had to get here by five past! Am I too late to enter for the contest in two days?" I asked as quickly as possible.

The woman smiled at me as she said, "You are just in time! Please come to the counter."

I felt the urge to jump with joy as I heard those words. _Great! _I raced to the counter, slamming my hands on the surface as the receptionist typed on the computer. The sudden adrenaline rushed through me as I felt my inner self bouncing up and down with excitement and the little conscience smirking to herself with the glee for finally being able to kick Kenny's butt.

"Now, may I see you trainer card?" she asked politely.

"Of course, lemme get it from my – " my hand went to the strap, but my eyes suddenly widened as I did not feel the thin, rough piece of material on my arm, "-bag..."

Patting the sides where the straps were supposed to be, I started to panic, absolute disaster was written in front of my eyes. And then I gasped, realising what happened, the flashback of me running into someone while holding the bag, then seeing it drop with all the stuff flying out as I collided with the ground. Then a small image appeared, a sudden slow motion of the …

"MY TRAINER CARD!" I screamed, remembering all of the detail. Why did I leave it all behind! _Oh…yeah…racing to enter contest…_With the thought I collapsed to my knees with my hands over my head. Oi vay…

"I-is something wrong?" The receptionist asked as she looked at me. Slightly overwhelmed by the dramatic performance I was showing…

Rubbing my head with my hands as I felt myself being rained on from the 'cloud' or pure _**stupidness…**_ This wasn't fair. So yes, here I was…on my knees, my hopes dashed, the image of me holding up that ribbon was gone and the image of me laughing in Kenny's face…gone.

I felt like screaming at such a high pitch that the whole of Sinnoh would hear it. A slight whimpering noise was made by me, as I sulked I didn't notice the on coming shadow that was on the ground. I wipe my eyes before opening them to finally see the shadow that shaded me.

"Hey, no need to cry -"those comforting words that really helped me s my heart felt warmth…until the figure chuckled and said that menacing word, that was the last name I wanted to hear... "-_Deedee."_

_Okay that did it…_

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING MY DEEDEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pounced up and twirled around to find the foolish creature standing in front of me. His red hair and intimidating eyes, the chubby cheeks and the intimating, childish grin he wore while I ranted on.

"Aw, but that's no fun," He said chuckling, I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance as he went in closer, "So are you entering the contest?"

My cheeks reddened from irritation, "Maybe, why do you want to know?"

"Why else? I want to see you in the contest," he grinned before starting to circle me while I folded my arms, "You know I'm entering too."

"Good for you." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know _Deedee-" _I swear a there was a slight inflame in my eyes, "-I saw your dramatic performance outside today."

With that I froze, before my face went from irritation to _**humiliation. **_With no hesitation my hand sped to the back of my head while a toothy grin was shown with a nervous chuckle, "Oh, really, yeah well I was in a rush, but everything is okay dokie now!"

"That boy you bumped into looked really stunned, and after you ran off he seemed to pull a face that said 'hey I've seen her before', which reminds me, why were you in a rush?" he asked with the most childish tone of voice I have ever heard of.

"I-I…" I was in a situation; I had nothing to come back with, "What's it to you?"

He spun around his hands out in a shrugging way, and I could tell he had that wicked grin planed right there, "Well I guess I won't be seeing you in the contest. Which is a shame, since I would have _loved _to have beaten you in front of all those people."

I swear a nerve popped out of my head when he said that, I took a breath to say something, but with that he started to walk away. Another nerve popped out, both from annoyance…that boy…

"Um Miss," I turned to find the receptionist with a worried face on, "do you…have your trainer card…"

_Dammit…_

Déjà vu stepped in, with me, again, falling to me knees and my hands over my head. _Dang it, dang it…_

I looked back on absolutely everything in that bag; my trainer card, my pencils with my sketchpad, my Pokédex, my map, my ribbon case, nearly everything. However, you know what? Those weren't the items that I pleaded for….

It was that one, little, precious book. Two pressed, small, but **gorgeous **flowers that really did remind me of every single detail of those treasures moments; were contained in that book. I small smile graced my lips at the sudden moments we had shared. We only had two days together, however, that's all you need.

"Miss, if you don't have your trainer card, I could in fact put your name down for now and expand the registration time for you." She offered kindly. I looked up to her and showed a shy smile, before gracefully getting up onto my feet, my hand rubbing the back of the other.

My eyes drooped down as I said, "It's fine maim, I just won't enter, beside –" I turned my head gently to gaze out of the transparent, glass doors, "-that trainer card is long gone. As well as everything else in the bag." I sighed.

I glanced up once more to see a caring smile from the woman with a bit of pity rhythm through it, "Sorry but I do hope to see you again. Good day." She said softly. I smiled back gratefully, before turning around to walk towards the door.

Each stride took me away from the registration counter where I would have been able to enter that one in a lifetime chance, to win that ribbon. It was a shame really, but that just teaches me to check on the alarm before going to bed. Before I knew it I was at the automatic doors that slid open as I walked through them, hands in my pockets and my bangs covering my eyes with it's shadow. I continued to walk straight, but slowly as I had to think of what I had to do next. The sensible thing to do would be to go and see if any of my stuff was still at the 'site where is all fell…

"Leaving already are we?" I stood still, shocked from the sudden words that came out from someone's mouth. Subconsciously, I looked around to find my self staring at a boy for the _second_time today, however, this one was one that I was incredibly happy to see, and you could tell from the huge smile that I beamed at him. His hair was black jet, with his eyes, bright and full of life with the swirl of a chocolate brown that brightened up anyone's day. However, something was missing, was it the eyes? No, they were brighter than usual, maybe the smile? Nope, that smile was still fixed to his face as he gazed at me. The clothes? Nope, still the same as usual…maybe the hair? _Warmer, _but no, it was as messy as ever. Oh...maybe it was….

"Staring at me again are we? Miss Berlitz?" he said with the cheekiest grin I had ever seen.

"Oh shut up, Ketchum," I smirked as he put his hands around the back of his head and showed a toothy grin. Suddenly the thought came to me, two things were missing…well one being an item while the other being a little, cute, scurrying creature, "May I ask where Pikachu is?"

He suddenly shot me a surprised look before looking to his shoulders, "Well…he must be scurrying around somewhere…but he was here! Oh and by the way-" I shot him a confused look, "-thanks for the hard bump a while back, sure did get me to be more aware that did!"

I gasped, "Oh my gosh, that was you? I am so sorry, I was late and I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, you know I always do that and-"

I felt two of his fingers on my lips, telling me to stop while I still stared at him, he looked at me with that all so famous grin, "Wow, you talk very fast…" he chuckled before I puffed my cheeks out and removed his fingers away.

"Well, at least I don't leave my Pokémon behind at the Pokémon Centre, that is more important." I turned away, my arms folded like a five year old having a strop.

I felt a close presence with a chuckle being heard, Ash had leaned over near to my shoulder, looking up at me as he usually did with the grin, "Well I'm not the one that chucks her bag up nearly half a kilometre in the air and doesn't bother to pick it up…with the trainer card still in it…"

I felt another nerve pop out of my head as I gritted my teeth, "Ash Ketchum you are so childish, you remind me of Kenny." At that thought I shuddered. Another **Kenny**? _One_ was enough thank you!

"Well, if I am so childish, I might as well leave with your backpack…along with everything inside it…" with that my eyes widened and I spun around only to find Ash wondering off.

_Gah! _What did he mean by…

In an instant I raced over to him, "What do you mean by that!" I shouted with my hand slamming onto his right shoulder. He gasped at the sudden contact and jumped in shock.

"Sorry…" I whispered as he turned around., "…what do you mean by 'leaving with my backpack'?"

He rolled his eyes as he grinned at me, "By that I mean, I'm leaving with your backpack." He chuckled.

I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance, "I know that but, you picked it up? You collected my stuff and put it in my bag?"

"And you are surprised because?" he said, chuckling again.

_This __boy_!

"Where is it?" I decided to get the outburst slash question out. He jumped in shock once more. He chuckled nervously, not being the best sign ever.

"Well, yes, about that." Before he could continue I grabbed onto his shirt and started shaking him violently like he was a rag doll, I swear two nerves were popping out as my eyes turned form a shallow blue to a death glare.

"Where is it Ketchum? I need it! Do you know how much embarrassment I had to go through to get here and not find my card! Especially when Kenny, the childish git of the lot came and saw everything! Oh I swear Ash Ketchum if you had…"

"Pika pika?" was a little shriek I heard. I let go of Ash while looking down to find the petit, small creature that I had found to be missing just minutes ago. As I looked at him, a smile creased on my lips as he flashed me a cute smile that you couldn't help but say, 'aww' to.

"Pikachu," I squealed as he ran up in front of my while I bent down and hugged him as he nuzzled into my neck, "It's fantastic to see you," I said and I finally let go as he continued to look at me with the smile, I took one finger and started rubbing his cheek which he squealed in pleasure to, "been a while hasn't it?"

"Chuuuu." he said and I stopped rubbing his chin. As I stopped, I noticed one of his paws was behind his back.

"What you got there buddy?" he blushed as I said that, probably thinking he could hide the item away from me. He pulled it out only for me to gasp but with a smile on my face!

_It was my __**bag!**_

"Oh my gosh! You _found_ it," I took the bag from him as he offered it to me, and I opened it up,

_Perfect_, everything was here! My book, my map, my ribbon case, my…_trainer card!_

"OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I yelled with absolute delight, dropping the bag to the ground before dashing my hands to grab Pikachu and tossing him up in the air with a slight squeal. As he came down and landed in my arms I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stared at him. I found a pure blush across the yellow creatures cheek, the pink flush completely blending in with his yellow fur.

_Awww_

"Hey, where is my kiss?" I turned around to find Ash smiling cheekily at me, I couldn't help but smile, wow I was in a better mood, "I mean, I'm the one that picked everything up while he was on the floor watching and giggling at me!"

"PIKA!"

I giggled as he stuck his tongue out at Pikachu, luckily for him if he were a stranger, Ash would be getting…quite a shock. If you get my drift. A smirk appeared on my lips as I walked to Ash and leaned in to his face, causing him to bend backwards. His grin has turned into a nervous look, his cheeks flushing while he bit his bottom lip.

"Well if you want a kiss, I will happily give you one!" I giggled.

"I-I-I…N-no t-thanks," I leaned in a little closer as he stuttered his words, "D-don't y-you have a c-contest to enter?"

At the thought I suddenly straighten myself up with a complete different look on, mostly saying:

_**"CRAP!"**_

With that I sprung down as quick as possible, picking up the bag Pikachu had so kindly given me and rushed through it. Putting various bits aside, I searched for the trainer card with one hand while the other held the bag up.

Before I knew it I had found the plastic card, my ticket into any competition I wanted, with a picture of me and my details beside it. However, I just took one glance of it and dropped the bag before racing off back to the registration desk!

"I've got it! Wait! Don't close yet! I have it!" I screamed, holding the card up in the air, once again leaving Ash behind.

* * *

Walking out of the building, my head up proud like Piplup whenever he had accomplished something, as I did. Finally, I had registered for the contest that was yet to come forward, and it was about time too. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked down to the trainer card once more…

_Man, this thing caused a lot of trouble…but no need to wor-_

_**BASH!**_

_Not __**again!**_

Again, for the _**third **_time today, I find myself planted onto the ground once more, along with the human figure that would be opposite to me. Rubbing the back of my head, I open my eyes to find Ash almost mirroring my movements.

"Déjà vu much?" he said with a chuckle.

I smiled at the thought, before giggling along with him. Well, today was very eventful…and something tells me it will get even more eventful then this. Finding himself up off the ground, he offered his hand to me in a flash, being the gentlemen, yet child, he is. Me, being me, took his offer as he lifted me up onto my feet to find both of us grinning at each other.

Looking at him more closely, and my mind not being on the go, I finally realised what was missing…

"Hey-" I said suddenly, his head tilted with the smile dropping, "Where is your cap?"

He had a surprised look on his face, "Oh well, when we had our little 'crash' it seemed my cap came off my head and decided to go for a walk." He winked at me but the last bit of his sentence caused me to chuckle.

However, I stopped, looking briefly at him, it kind of seemed that, he wasn't very happy without the cap. He didn't look the same I'll tell you that, but it seemed like…that hat gave him more…presence? I don't know what it was, but he didn't seem that happy, although he was very good at hiding it.

"Oh I'm sorry Ash, I promise to buy you a new one." I said as quickly as possible before once again, he put his fingers to my lips.

"You really do say sorry too much," he said before removing the fingers, "Beside, what's done is done, it was obvious you needed to enter the contest in a rush anyway, as well as knock people down and have a fight with an old friend as I could tell." He winked and I puffed my cheeks out.

"Stalker!" I shouted at him before he roared with laughter while Pikachu chuckled along with him.

"Hey! Not my fault you make every action so obvious to what you are doing, beside you are so predictable." He teased.

"Knock it off!" I yelled before I pushed him playfully.

" Alright, I will, I will," suddenly a little song started to play, and it could be heard all around the area, it had a catchy little tune that could catch everyone's attention, I could also hear a car pulling up across the road in front of green area, this could only mean one thing, especially when you find the young ones racing over, screaming to their mothers and lining up, "Hey?"

Coming out of my thoughts, I found Ash looking at me with a confused look, before turning his head around to look at the ice cream van before turning around again before he beamed at me like he always did, "You wanna get an ice cream cone," he asked, "I kind of owed you, for not taking you to a proper restaurant," I smiled at him as he said, "my treat."

I looked down to the ground, fiddling with my hands, before looking back up at him, "I would love to."

His smile widened as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the sidewalk to the van itself.

I giggled at his childish ways, I had never seen a grown boy want an ice cream so bad. While running I looked up at him, my eyes beaming.

_Such a _**child.**

* * *

I licked the ice cream that sat upon the cone, me being the girl that loves her ice cream, had two scoops of chocolate ice cream, one almost disappearing. We walked along the path to the Pokémon Centre where we agreed to eat and separate from there. It was a shame really, but he had to get to Eterna for his next gym battle, as soon as possible. It saddened me a little he could not stay to watch my contest, I mean, it would be really nice to have someone cheering for me from the side lines; I stopped licking the ice cream, and looked at Ash, who looked like he was enjoying his treat. He had a vanilla, strawberry and chocolate scoop on a cone, which surprisingly managed to balance, despite the man who got them for us having appalling scooping skills, if possible. I smiled at him, however he did not take notice. I looked to the Pikachu on his left shoulder; the cute, little creature was also enjoying his treat, just a scoop of vanilla ice cream on a small cone that he would obviously gobble up soon judging from the vanilla almost being completely eaten. My eyes shifted its gaze to the ground as I sighed. I looked at the ice cream in my hand. Suddenly, I was not in the mood to eat anymore.

"So, what's this business about the next contest?" he finally decided to make a conversation and I looked up at him as he smiled at me.

"Nothing really, just an…ordinary contest." I said, I looked back to my ice cream quickly and took another lick.

"Didn't seem like it was just an 'ordinary' contest." I looked back to him to find a grin planted on his face. I rolled, I just remembered that he had seen everything..

"As you saw, earlier I was talking, or mostly, 'arguing' with a childhood friend of mine, Kenny…" without even finishing my sentence, he halted. I was stepping forward when I noticed the instant stop and looked back at him. He was looking at me, with those chocolate, heavenly eyes, although a concerned look crossed it, before it turned into a smirk, that somewhat made me shiver,

"Sounds like a friend and I," I released a sigh of relief as I thought he was going to say something deadly serious, I then smiled back only to find him looking at a bench that was right beside us; Pikachu, being there the whole time, had finally finished his ice cream, had pounced off the raven head's shoulder onto the wooden bench with a smile and squealed happily. It patted his paw on the bench, telling us to sit; I looked back to Ash who had also been looking at the Pokémon. A few seconds later he looked back at me, one eyebrow arched up as he said, "You wanna sit down and continue this talk?"

Without saying a word, I nodded and we sat down, using the handles on the ends to steady us down while our other hand held the melting ice cream which we should really be getting back to eating. Ash had spotted a trashcan next to him and had decided to dumb Pikachu's tub in and then popped the little bit of cone he had left into his mouth and started crunching away.

"So um…about this childhood friend of yours…" he continued. I sighed and looked down to my flavoured treat.

"His name is Kenny, I've known him since…well forever. We were friends at primary school, but unfortunately for me he grew up with a brain that would always stay in the same state as a four year old," I suddenly heard a chuckle from the black haired boy as he heard the last part, but I continued anyway, "Him and me are now rivals, after we both went after the same ambition, becoming coordinators, so with that, he is always thinking he is so much better than me, being the arrogant boy he is, and I have to live with it unfortunately. Anyway there was an upcoming contest, the one I am entering and he is entering too. He saw the 'crash' earlier on and came up to me at the registration desk and decided to tease me, as usual," Suddenly I found one of my hands gripping onto the handle next to me, to keep the anger and frustration is, "All he ever does is wined me up and somehow catch me out, trying to get a fight from me and it really isn't fair. This is my one chance to prove I am better than him and I promised myself I would never lose to him, not in a million years! I am not going to let him put me down, even if he doesn't mean what he says."

I finally had loosened up, and had looked up to the boy that just smiled with comfort. The raven head with the calm eyes that had swept me off my feet from the minute I met him was grinning at the story I told, and I could tell he wasn't smiling because he thought it was funny at how childish he thought I was acting. He was so calm and sweet. He actually listened to me with no signs that he didn't really care. It was…_**nice…**_

"As I said before, your relationship reminds me of mine and my old rival's relationship." He stopped and looked straight on.

I smiled with delight. Never in my life had I smiled so much. It was a nice feeling, knowing someone was there not only as someone to listen to your feelings, but to be a real friend. I tilted my head as the smile widened; he had been so kind to me, despite us barely knowing about each others past. He listened to me when I vented out feelings about my friend and his teasing…I must repay him somehow…

"What was your relationship like then?" I asked as I leaned back into the bench.

He leaned one of his arms on the bench's arm handle and leaned back into the bench itself, "Well, just like you and your friend, we were childhood friends, as well as rivals, we both also dreamed of the same ambition because of mine and his love for Pokémon," he sighed, "When we grew up and became the age of ten, we were allowed to get our first Pokémon, I had over slept that day and rushed over to the Professor Oak's lab, only to find everyone had gotten the Pokémon first, including Gary, who, like you friend, was arrogant at the time and was extremely boastful," suddenly his eyes widened as he stared into the distance, before looking at me again, "Sorry, I guess I am boring you with my story, I will get to the point."

"Oh no! I'm not bored at all, please do continue!"

He smiled at me, the calm eyes shaded into a grateful brown shade, I am not the person to ask what shade it was but I could tell that sparkle meant he was grateful, the atmosphere around him and me just told me, "Okay then. Well, refusing to be beat I went into the lab and asked if he had any Pokémon left, he didn't have the starters but he did have…"

"Let me guess, lil' Pikachu was the only one left, and from that point on you were best buddies and were inseparable." I smiled as I had finished my ice cream and finished the sentence. He, without warning, took the napkin I had used to wipe my fingers from my hands and had put it into the bin next to him, with a smile throughout the small moment. I nodded at him thankfully as a smile went to a small, shy one.

He chuckled, "Exactly, although we weren't friend at first," he looked to his yellow friend, taking a finger and rubbing his chin lightly as the creature purred, "Ain't that right buddy?"

"Pika!" he squealed as Ash stopped rubbing his chin and returned his hand to his side.

"Anyway, at the beginning, he hated me, shocked me all the time. However, we grew so much closer. I'll tell you one thing, that event with the Spearow definitely brought us together. It was a day I'll never forget. From that point we were life long partners and we both are working towards our greatest goal! Becoming the Pokémon master! As I have told you all the time," I giggled as he gave me a goofy smile, "We have travelled right throughout the world, gym to gym, region to region, even a contest once, although there was no doubt that it was gym battles for me. We've been on incredible journeys as well as making new friends along the way…I find that's the real prize of being a trainer. Making Pokémon and human friends," he looked at me, his eyes lit up as he looked at me, I could see it so easily, the smile beamed on his face again, gracing those lips of his, brightening up the area, "just like you…"

A blush of red ran across my cheeks, if not red, then a light pink, though I could not see it, but I could feel it. The sudden rush that sped throughout my body was killing me; I wanted to say something, but for some reason… I couldn't…. literally, I would open my mouth and nothing would come out, just a gasp for air because for some reason I felt as if oxygen had completely been erased from the world and wasn't in my favour no more. However, I just looked at him, staring back towards me with those bright, brown eyes that could be so full of recklessness but so full of honesty and hope at the same time. It made me jump for joy to see someone like him. He was so different. I felt as if I had known him all my life, and I am so glad that I didn't have to live my life without someone like him. It warmed my heart. The emptiness of emotion had filled up to a point that would never stop rising.

_But it's so soon…_

**It burns me…**

_But it feeds me too_

I was changing my point of views lately, about everything, the world, Pokémon, contest, everything. I don't remember what I ever thought in the past, all I know is the present…

"You alright?" he suddenly asked.

My thoughts completely dashed and the tension that had built up was broken as I said, "No need to worry…"

A smirk grew across his lips as he said, "No need to worry huh? Well, as I can guess, that's when people start worrying the most!"

_I froze up…_

_**Huh? Like I said, **__like I had known him __all__ of my _**life.**

That frozen picture suddenly came to life once more as I started giggling.

"Oh be quiet!" I teased by ruffling his hair was with my hand as he tried to pull away with a grin on his face

"So anyway, about this contest? You got anything planned specifically?" he shook his head, trying to get his hair back into position.

"Well, for the appeal, I am thinking of using my newest Pokémon, Pachirisu, and then use Piplup for the rest…if I get through the first round that is," A concerned look crossed his face last I saw, before my head drooped down with my eyes gazing at the floor, "I want to do well…I really, _really_ want to do well. My mum will be watching," I sighed, "I have to do well, for her sake; for my Pokémon's belief, as well as for my respect." I squeezed my eyes shut as my hands squeezed tightly. My breathing slowly became extraordinary; it became deeper and heavy. Worryingly I felt like I couldn't breath for some reason. It was killing me, all this sickly emotions and feelings were piling up one on another, I felt as if the tension and wanting was filling right up to the point where I ran out of things to say, the same as when water comes up to the point where you couldn't breath.

"…I can tell it means a lot to you." He broke it. Ash Ketchum broke that tension which just a flutter of his voice. The same boy who teased me a little, but sent my world upside down in a good way broke everything. Everything I needed to be broken…

"It means the world to me." I whispered as I turned my head to looking into those wonderful eyes. Taking in a breath, the air coming back with the breeze suddenly refreshing me as if cold water on a hot day were to cool me down. A sigh of relief soon soothed out after, with my hands loosing it's grip. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the soothing contact helped me a little more, as I knew the gentle touch was from the one that had saved me from it all.

"You are something different Dawn," He whispered. "I'll tell you what, for your next contest, I will be there, all the way!"

A glimpse of hope shined on me as he said those words, "Thank you….and for all the trouble I have caused today for you and for being a burden, I will be there, cheering for you for your next major battle."

A hint of surprise came from his eyes as I said that, but that smile was still plastered on his face, "Thank you," he reached behind his back, pulling at something as he did, "Oh and by the way-" tilting my head, I gave him a questioning look, "You were anything but a burden," he took a deep breath, "You were a very good friend, one who listened to me and one who cared. " as if we were reading each others minds, we both stood up. The little Pikachu that had listened to everything, jumped onto his owner's shoulder.

"Just…being a friend." I said.

"I must get going," a saddened look was on his face, before a shy smile graced his lips and he stepped forward. I felt my breath tense up again as I felt his breath closer than every before, however I promised myself I would _not _make myself look foolish once again, "But before I do," I looked down to his waist to find his hand coming out from behind his back, to reveal the most unusual flower I had ever seen, but those were the ones I loved the most. It made me gasp slightly, then smile as my eyes shimmered, and gazed down to it.

As if it had been sculptured, a lush green plant was held in front of me. As if cups, or cones if you prefer, had been curled by an angel, the ends spouted from the thick step. A pattern glided across it, they were all squished together to make the most abnormal flower I had seen. I'm not even sure it was a flower. Whatever it was, it was surely delicate and very unique…

"A Bell of Ireland," he whispered as I turned my gaze from the flower to him, he slowly handed it to me, my fingers curling around the bottom of the stem and I gazed to the remarkable plant once more as he leaned in closer without me looking at him, being taken in by the sight and trying dreadfully to ease the blush that had come from my cheeks, "Good luck…" he whispered softly.

* * *

**Done =) How was it? Was it good? Okay? Horrible? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway! 18 pages of pure nonsense (almost about to turn into 19!) and 'make up as you go-go'! =) Clever huh? XD Please, please, please feel free review! Edits and mistakes will be taken care of along the way as the story goes and there will be a chapter this month as I have already started it ages ago but still forgot to put this chapter up as I was supposed to LAST month XD So yes, so spoilers for next chapter my lovelies! =D So you will have to wait a week or so! I have had exams this week and today will be my last! WOO! Biology, Spanish and DT! =D FUN! HAHAHA no…**

**OH OH! Excited! Going to see Leona Lewis TOMORROW =D Gonna be wicked! As long as my mother doesn't embarrass me…joy!**

**Bye, bye bubs! REVIEW! =) OH And I also want to say a HUGE thank you! Over 30 reviews! WOW! That's double the amount I asked for! =) Merci beaucoup!**

**-DeCh**

'_**When Life knocks you down, always face it with a smile' **_


	4. Campanula

**Uh, hi guys, I DO have a good explanation for such the late update, you see, I…well, my…Ah forget it, I have no excuse really, just that I didn't think the chapter was as good as it should have been, but I couldn't think of what else to add :S I truly am sorry, but I do hope anyway that you enjoy this chapter. ****Also, I wanted to say thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it! =) Now I shall indeed get to responding to my favorite reviewers =)**

**Rey29 – Sorry bubz, but they aren't travelling together XD She was just saying, if she ever sees Ash at his next Gym battle, she will be cheering for him all the way through it as a thank you. Oh and thank you =)**

**EarthBolt100 – XD Lost for words huh? =) Good, that's the reaction I would like =) Awww! You really thought ALL of that? It means a lot! And you know it =) Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I will! Thank you for taking your time to review!**

**SweetTaylor3 – =) thank you! :D Yeah JEALOUSY KICKS BUTT!**

**zetroC Girl – lol! That really put a smile on my face XD Oh dear, I'm sorry if the characters a little OCC for you, I will try and bring a little more of their chrisma back in this chapter if possible! Thank you for reviewing!**

**PrimroseMay123 – =D Hola! Oh thank you so much! I do hope to get good results! Lol, I'm glad you like it! =) Thank you for reviewing!**

**KatsumiKen99 - =) Thank you! It's awesome you reviewed! First ever Pearlshipping story? Well I'll tell you what, there are so many better fics then mine before this one! So I really do recommend looking at some =) Same to any other new comers to this wonderful shipping =)**

**TheDiamondPrincess – No problem =) We all can get busy! So there is no need to say sorry. =) I'm glad you liked it!**

**MystHiki214 – lol! Really? =) Thankies 3**

**CannotBeAskedGaga – Firstly let me just say, awesome username! Second of all thank you!**

**Lord Iron-Balls IKARI- Thank you =)**

**Geny35 – LOL! I actually never thought of it that way XD Oh and yup I get it x Aww thank you =) I appreciate it! =)**

**pokemonloverXD – Aww XD I know too many Kenny haters XD It's quite surprising actually! I don't mind him x Yeah, I don't enjoy ALL stories that go by the story line but I thought I would try it and I do enjoy it, I would have liked Dawn to once in a while bump into Ash in the anime (like it was in my story ;))**

**FromMyHeartToYours3 – Firstly, your username…do u know the song right? By Laura Izibor? cause IF YOU DO I LOVE YA =D I WUV her music! And I am going to use the song in a song fic maybe, but not a Pearlshipping one unfortunately for Pearlshippers ;) LOL I'm glad u liked it! =)**

**RisingDawn201 – LOL yes!**

**SoIHerdULiekMudkips – lol! Yup, yup! Hm…he's both! :D**

**KengoKenKat - :)**

**HikaHaruHaru34 - =3 You have one of my favourite songs in your name! :D Tehe, yup, yup!**

**UraHakura-x - =) thank you! :D**

**TulipDelight - =D Thank you! Again! Glad you are liking it!**

**Pearlshipping677 - Lol! Really? I have curly hair too =D Except it is black..and I'm not even a hint of irish =) lol, well I am glad you are enjoying it =)**

**patri-300 – Well, I am deeply glad that you think the idea is good =) And I hope the this chapter will not disappoint!**

**Beautiful Jade – Awww I am super glad you love it =)**

**Jay Sage – Thank you =)**

**Complete Hollow – lol! Well, I can only be thankful! Oh really? Never thought of a career in writing really! Oh dear =S Some mistakes? I'll be sure to get them fixed when possible! Thank you for informing me =) Tehe, glad you liked it! I do the same, if I go on holiday to another country and happen to find a flower, I put it in a scrap book and write the name of the flower, the location and the date I found it. That's where I got the idea from =) I'm glad it came into use! Well, I am glad I impressed you with the 'crash site' scene. Yes I do understand what you mean and I was hoping to get that reaction from somebody. Tehe! Really? With Kenny? Aww, was he really that annoying…of course he was annoying, I did write about him after all ;) LOL! Well, I am indeed very glad that you enjoy Pikachu so much in this story, hopefully I can do the same with the rest of the chapters as well. LOL! My Ash over the Anime Ash? If I do say so myself I would think of giving myself a pat on the back! Thank you! You really enjoyed that scene? I'm happy you thought the dialogue was good, I was hoping I wasn't going too far with it, but it seems you thought of it as 'important'. Really? Phew! I was really hoping that people could see I wasn't rushing with the 'lovey dovey' stuff, that wasn't what I was intending until the end of the story really. However, you might never know! Maybe I'll change it! ;) (Probably not though). =) Oh, she is fantastic isn't she? One of my idols. Her voice is breathtaking and so angelic; it was such an opportunity to see her there! =) lol! Imagine how it feels READING that last bit ;) Thank you for the awesome review Complete Hollow, it really brightened up my day! As well as all the reviews I have received for this chapter! Thank you again!**

**WOO! 55 Reviews =D I have had over 20 reviews for this chapter alone! Thank you! Thank you! I can't even express my appreciation, but if you can get over 60 reviews this chapter and spread the news about this 'kawaii' story for pearlshippers and get them to review, I'll give you all a cookie! And I will definitely try and make a one shot for you guys! =) x x x Again! Thank you! Kisses and hugs for everyone ;)**

**Anyway…. So in this story, the POV is in Dawn's once more =) Also, paragraphs in italics in this chapter are flashbacks…but you will know because I will separate it with the…line things that go across the page**

* * *

_Campanula_

_Gratitude_

'_Thank you for the support'_

The streets of Eterna were incredible. Full of history and _beauty. _The stone cobbled streets felt as if I were walking through a present history of the town itself. People were walking down and up streets. People chatted and said 'hello' politely to each other. It was obviously a very friendly community; that put a huge smile on my face. Little stores were by the streets, all since Jubilife I haven't seen somewhere quite like this, but again, I was in Eterna Forest for a long time wasn't I? It had been a month since I had last entered a contest, let alone a city…

_Floaroma…._

And it will definitely not be a day to forget! I'll tell you that! Oh…those glorious words that the MC spoke that day…

'_There you have it! The winner of the Floaroma ribbon is __**Dawn Berlitz**__ with her impressive defeat against Kenny of Twinleaf Town!'_

I could have sworn a gush of pride ran through me as he said those words, loud and clear into the microphone while Kenny stood with disbelief and then after a while, having a tantrum which really didn't get him anywhere. I chuckled….I remember that night when I was rubbing the ribbon in his face. His cheeks puffed out so much in annoyance with a hot red shade that it seemed as if he was a balloon. I chuckled once again at the memory…

_..My first ribbon…_

_One__ down_

_**Four**__ more to go…_

I brought the small piece of material out of my pocket and centered it in the palm of my hand as a small, shy smile graced my lips as I looked upon it. It's bright orange completely dazzled me, with it's perky gold symbol to keep it together. It was less then five centimeters big I would say. It had two strands come out from the small, golden emblem at a 30 to 45 degree angle. After a few more seconds of looking at the award, I shoved it back into my jean pocket. I continued to walk the streets as I turned corners to reach the middle of the city itself. It is said, on the other side of town, there is a statue of a legendary Pokémon with a mysterious metal plate below it. It is in fact a famous landmark for all tourist and I thought while I was on break that I may have a look, even though it is on the right side of the city. In order to get there, I had to pass through the middle of the city, into the town square. I also happened to have heard some rumors going around the metropolis. The gym leader of the town, Gardenia, is said to have offered to show younger, future trainers what she does in the middle of town. She happens to own a gym on the north side, but it seems as if she is having a break. Probably a well deserved one. She must be a busy woman…

As I turned one more corner, I had found myself in a wide open area, where many people seemed to be, as well as a crowd in the middle. I looked around to find barely anything. It really was just an empty space, excluding the fountain in the middle with a few squares of greenery with trees now and again at the sides with a few benches. I took the occasion to advantage and decided to rest. My face lit up as I saw a bench near a bit of greenery that was empty and looked seemingly pleasant. I smiled as I walked to the wooden bench. I took a few moments to examine the piece, before taking a seat and crossing my legs while watching the crowd in front of me.

"Oh! Please show us your Pokémon!" screamed one boy I could hear despite him being at the front of the crowd.

"Oh yes! Can I please see your Cheribu!" an older trainer screamed. More muffled shouts and screams were taking place as I watched on at the desperate trainers and youngsters.

"Now, now children! Please calm down!" the woman who they all seemed to be taking an interest in, shouted out, preaching them to stop. However, they refused to obey and continued their rants and raves. I sweat dropped as one girl as the back tried to barge in, only to be pushed out again, landing on her behind. She rubbed her head before quickly diving in again only to get the same result. I giggled as her little, pink dress blew upwards as she fell backwards with her hands riding forward, desperately trying to keep her up on her feet with her hair strands falling into her face.

"Please! Can I battle you?" the same boy before called out from the middle of the crowd. As soon as that was heard, many others proposed the same challenge to her. After a few moments of watching, I happened to realise who they were crowding and it was also an instant sign of where I was in the city.

She has reddish, brownish hair that was above shoulder length with another two strands on each side of her head hanging down with brown eyes. She wore a green poncho with a black-sleeved top underneath. She also wore shorts that ended just above her knees that were the same colour as her hair with green boots. She looked very comfortable in the crowd she was in before, as if she was used to it. She smiled at the young boy before clapping her hands together.

"Sure! Why not?" she said.

As she said that, a cheer raised as the boy continued to smile with delight before a confident look graced his face, before rubbing his nose with his fingers and shouting,

"I'm gonna beat you! Hands down!"

Gardenia just chuckled with delight, before clapping her hands together once more, "We'll see about that!" and she mimicked the look of the confident trainer before both went to each side of the area, making sure they had enough area space. I had just noticed what the boy was wearing. He was fair skinned, with a red t-shirt and wore a pair of jeans. Around his waist was a belt, that held 3 poke balls that obviously held three Pokémon. I decided to get comfortable on my seat, before looking at the big clock on a building on the opposite side of the battle area.

_**1:30pm…**_

As it wrenched my heart to say, I had to get going. I looked to my bag, which I had placed on the right of the bench before reaching my hand out to grab it. I gripped onto the strap before lifting it up and placing it on my lap.

Before I knew it, I was up on my feet and walking past the battle area, where a young referee stood. He was in the middle of the field, shouting,

"Heads or tails?" and lifted his arm up in the air.

I could hear the shouts from each side, the girl saying heads, while the boy had no choice but to choose tails. The referee brought his hand down and pressed his touch screened poke watch before calling out 'heads', a sign showing that it was Gardenia's first move. I was out of the area before they has started; the cold atmosphere softened as I was walking into more of the lit streets of Eterna, where the sunrays graced the ground, as the surrounding area before was shadowed by buildings that bordered the place. The stone, cobbled path seemed to be the only thing on my mind as I looked down to it slowly, before turning my head side ways to gaze into shop windows that were all in a row. My reflection was shown as I stared at it without hesitation. The echoing cheers were heard throughout the area, as the shops were once again shadowed, by their own height. I stopped for a moment, looking at my reflection again, only to result to be like a mirror so I could fix up my hair as strands of it had gone out of place due to the on coming winds. As I was doing so, my eyes seemed to gaze downwards to me keeping an eye on something behind the glass. A huge smile crossed my face as I looked at it. It seemed too vaguely familiar to not turn my eyes on it. It actually reminded me of a certain someone…

_**AHHH!**_

Suddenly, dropping out of my daydream, I found ear-piercing screams of terror, coming from the direction I was walking away from. Seemed like trouble was in the blitz. Without hesitation, I swung my body around and started running for the area I was once relaxing in.

* * *

"**Ahhh! HELP!"**

"_HEY! Give them back!"_

"Who are you? I **demand** to know!" said the angry Gardenia as I rushed to the scene.

"HAHAHA!" came a high-pitched chuckle, a worried look crossed my face as I turned my head to the sky. A large balloon was floating above our heads that was in the shape of a Meowth. Hanging from it was a green basket that carried two people, as well as a Pokémon. The man on the right was quite tall with purple hair that hung down, but was short. His eyes were green and there was an 'R' on his shirt that was coloured pink while the background was white. He had his arms crossed while he looked down onto us with a hint of pride showing in his eyes. The woman on the left hand side had the same kind of shirt, but with a split in it that halved the 'R' and there was a black shirt under it. She had pink hair that was long and blue eyes. She also crossed her arms but smirked as she looked down on the people. In the middle was a Pokémon; a Meowth to be precise. It stood on the edge of the basket in the same position as the rest. Coming from the basket, were 4 electrical arms, the same kind that almost crushed me when I first saw them. In each hand was a Pokémon, squirming and desperately trying to get out of its grip. I frowned, not just because of the sight but because I knew what was coming and because I had to deal with the issue before…

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said the woman with pink hair said.

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!" said the man with purple hair.

"On the winds!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" the Meowth said, with gasps in the background, like mine when I found out that the small, cat like creature could talk.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!" the lines went back to the woman…

**Seriously, I was having enough of this….**

"Dashing hope! Putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name, just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

_Alright I've had about __**enough! **_I could have sworn a nerve popped out…

"And it's J-"

"JAMES! AND MEOWTH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH," I rudely, _in my opinion not rudely but thankfully, _interrupted, "I know your names! And frankly no body cares!"

The girl with pink hair gripped onto the edge of the green basket fiercely and leaned over it, "Now you listen here _twerpette! __No one_ interrupts us when WE do our motto!"

I just smirked at her irritation, before I giggled, "Well, I just did. Next time, can you cut it short? It would be doing EVERYONE a favor. "

Chuckles were heard around the area as the team became more frustrated and I could tell they had had enough of my comments, so I braced myself for their bickering.

"GAH! Now look here you pest! I suggest you zip it! We are the most feared team in Kanto and we will NOT take this sort of talk from a tw-" this time, Jessie was cut off by none other then James, who grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him before whispering in her ear,

"That's the same twerpette from the forest back with the Piplup."

"Oh yeah! We were about to crush her until the twerp came along!" the Meowth shouted as he looked at me. More whispers surrounded us.

"CHERUBI!" a Pokémon squealed from one of the hands attached to the basket. The berry like creature seemed to be struggling even more, and we hadn't even noticed until now!

"Cherubi!" Gym Leader Gardenia shouted with a worry clearly stated in her voice.

"Give those Pokémon back Team Rocket!" I shouted, while others in the background shouted in agreement, although, Team Rocket were obviously not the ones to give up easily.

"As if!" yelled James.

"Hey! Maybe we should do a recreation act from when we first met eh," said the Meowth with glee, "here! I'll start! EAT HAND TWERPETTE!"

He pressed a button on the remote he had in his hand. I heard mechanical noises coming from the basket and soon enough, a mechanic hand came up and in a blink of an eye, it came at me. A sudden look of horror crossed my face as I quickly managed to dodge the hand.

"Let's dance twerpette!" the cat like creature said before moving the joy stick on the remote to try and come at me.

Again and again I dodged**, **_side ways, _forward, back and so on.

"Gah! Why can't I hit the little brat!" the Meowth shouted with frustration, and he started playing around with the joystick, making the arm move faster than before.

"HERE! Let me have a go!" James yelled and started going for the control only for Meowth to pull away.

"No way butter fingers!"

"Then let me try!" Jessie said in a sing song voice before going for the control as well, only for Meowth to pull away again.

"Keep your mitts off!" he said.

"HEY! What happened to sharing!" James said angrily as he grabbed hold of the control. Meowth had turned and noticed this and tried to pull it out of his grip.

"Yeah! I want a go Meowth! No need to be selfish!" Jessie preached, before she also grabbed hold of the remote. All of them were now all over it and wanted a piece of the action. Realizing this, I found my face softening and my body relaxing as I felt that they were a bit too busy to worry about me.

Abruptly, an idea came to my head as my eyes fixed on the arms that the Pokémon were held. My hand swiftly reached for the poke ball on my belt. In fact, both hands reached for one poke ball. I looked at them both quickly before throwing them both up in the air without shouting anything, in case Team Rocket's eyes lay once more on me. A beam of red light came from the balls as two creatures came out.

One was in fact my trusty Piplup, while the other was my new, trusty companion. It looked like a rabbit. However, it was brown and had occasional cream coloured fluff around its ears and feet. One of its ears was pushed down while the other stuck upwards. It was a Buneary. I smiled at both of them, and they smiled backwards, before I started to bend down and put my hand up near my mouth, but side ways in a hushed tone.

"Buneary, you know those mechanical arms," I questioned her, she turned her head to look at the arms and of course the arguing Team Rocket before looking back at me and nodding, "I want you to use Ice Beam on all the ones that hold those Pokémon."

"Buneary." It whispered before nodding.

"Now Piplup," I turned to Piplup and it gave me its fullest attention, "I want you to use Peck on the ice from Buneary's ice beam to break the metal material of the arms. You got it?"

"Piplup!" it said proudly, as it put its fin up and started patting its chest.

I smiled at both of them before another smirk crossed my face. Standing up, I nodded at the two, and they both started to get to work! Buneary quickly bounced along the basket that somehow was slowly floating downwards. She started to use her Ice Beam on the arms slowly, making sure that Team Rocket didn't notice, and surprisingly, they didn't. I crossed my arms and waited. I knew that as soon as Piplup started his part, they would notice, but that was a chance e had to take. Everyone else just sat back and watched. Even Gardenia did.

…_However…_

"Gimme the remote!" with a final tug, James managed to pull the remote away from Meowth, but he misinterpreted his strength. As he pulled away, his elbow managed to knock some kind of object off the basket.

"See! Look what you have done! You always do something stupid!" Meowth bragged.

I looked in horror as the object fell…and simply landed on…

"BUN!" Buneary yelped as the object landed on her head and landed on the ground next to her. She stopped her ice beam and started to rub her head. Team Rocket soon noticed their now 4 iced arms, even though one was free and looked furiously onto Buneary.

"OI! How dare you take advantage of us!" Jessie yelled as she waved her fist in the air.

"Yes! How could you? Now you will pay little rabbit!" James swiftly moved the joystick on the controller and made the only free arm go in the direction of Buneary.

"Buneary! Dodge it!" I shouted.

Buneary finished patting her head and turned to find the arm coming at her, and she easily dodged it before looking up at the big balloon.

"Gah! Missed!" James said, before having another go, again missing the bouncing rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary!" Buneary called in frustration.

"Fine then! We'll just go for someone else then!" that's when James swiftly turned in my direction, "Did someone order a knuckle sandwich?" he shouted as he moved the joystick with his finger, except this time…it was aimed…

_At me…_

I looked in horror at how fast it was coming. This was seriously not what I was expecting! I flinched and looked away before getting on my knees and closing my eyes, only for a cry to be heard …

"Turtwig! Tackle it!" with that I turned to find a reluctant Turtwig jumping in the air and violently push the arm away from me and landed on the ground with its legs spread out and an eager look crossing it's face.

"Oh! A Turtwig!" I turned around to find Gardenia clapping her hands once more and her face full of glee.

"You got that right!" I heard a voice from the entrance of the area. I swiftly turned my head around for my eyes to again, seem fixed on the one thing, or if you prefer, person, that stood eagerly there. For some reason, a shed of hope and happiness blessed my soul as he was indeed a sight for sore eyes!

"Oh god! Now we have _**another**_ twerp!" Jessie said in distress while the others looked around to see him.

"Not just another twerp, the **old** twerp!" Meowth added.

Ash calmly walked to me and Piplup, his arms swaying at his sides with a pokeball in his hand, as well as the yellow creature, Pikachu on his shoulder with a face full of delight, except this time, his trusty hat was not planted on his head…

"I swear, you are a magnet for danger, Dawn." He said while smirking.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "At least I'm not surrounded by it like it were a swift attack forming a circle around me and one by one each star were attacking me like bullets from every angle, now that is a 'magnet for danger'! Plus, this coming from the guy who has told me countless of stories where _he gets _in danger nearly twenty four seven."

He chuckled again, "Okay, okay you win!"

A smile crossed my face as I realised how close we had truly gotten, and all the memories flooded back as soon as I saw his face…

"Lovely twerp reunion…NOW! Hit the Turtwig!" Meowth called out before James once again pressed the joystick.

Both of us turned our head in fear, but I was the first to say some thing, "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam to counter the hand, and move it away from Turtwig!"

"Pip!" Piplup bounced off and easily used his Bubblebeam, which completely knocked the hand away from Turtwig, and Piplup soon stood in front of him, in a protective way.

"Thanks," Ash thanked me and I nodded at him although he soon showed a frown when he saw the depressed Pokémon in the clutches of the mechanical arm, "We need to get them out of there…"

"Dawn, what else did you do here?" he asked, and a nerve popped out of my head as he said that.

"I iced them!"

"Where? Be more specific." he asked dramatically.

"Ash! You have five senses! At least use one of them!"

"Okay! I'm only twisting your leg Dawn." He said as he winked at me. _Not the best time to joke…_

"Anyway, I already iced the other arms, all we have to do is use a powerful attack that can come in contact with the arms and break them completely. We also need to pin the extra arm down!"

"How did you ice beam them?" Ash asked.

"By using Buneary's Ice beam." I looked at Buneary who was now also, in front of Turtwig.

"Now, we finish off the plan! I'll get Turtwig to distract them, as well as Pikachu, then you get Buneary to use the Ice Beam on the last arm! Then each of them will break one of the arms that contain the Pokémon and at the end we finish them off and send them blasting off," he turned to me, "Literally." He showed a toothy grin while I nodded with a determined look crossing my face.

"Did you hear that guys!" I shouted at the Pokémon as Pikachu jumped down to join the others.

"Pip!"

"Turt!"

"Bun!"

"Pika!"

"Good! Now lets get started!" Ash shouted, and all the Pokémon went all at once!

_And with that…they did…_

* * *

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed as a blinding light, almost looking like a star grew in the distance where they had appeared out of sight.

"There they go again…" Ash sighed as he stood beside me.

I sighed along with him as I felt Ash had been in this kind of situation before with them, "Do they ever get past you Ash?"

"Hm, nope." He answered simply. I simply giggled at him before smiling and turning around.

My eyes lit up at the sight of relieved and happy faces of young, and older trainers caressing their Pokémon, as they had the fear from not seeing them again from those bumbling fools people call criminals.

"Happy, huh," I heard him ask, I turned my head to him before nodding, "That makes two of us."

"Make that many," a woman exclaimed from behind, making us both jump with surprised before we spun ourselves around, finding ourselves face to face with the Gym Leader Gardenia, "My apologize for frightening you, I am Gardenia! Thank you for all your efforts and success on getting all our Pokémon back! Including Cherubi here." She winked before the berry like creature jumped on her shoulder and started rubbing its head against her neck.

"Hello Gardenia! I'm Dawn!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Ash!" Ash said, tilting his head before bringing it back up.

"Well, what brings you both to Eterna City then?" she asked us as she spread her legs out with her hands on her lips.

"I'm just passing through at the moment, you see I have a contest in Heathrome, and I was hoping to get a bike here too so if I got a bike, I could take the cycle road," I explained, before another idea popped into my head, "I also came here, because I heard a good friend of mine was coming here for a Gym Battle." With this I winked at Ash, and before I knew it his cheeks were as red as a tomato with a grateful smile planted to my face.

"Heh, I see that you remembered what you said to me for support way back then." he said…

Without warning, an image…no a moment, flashed by in my head from the last time we met, back in Floaroma…

* * *

_"Well, for the appeal, I am thinking of using my newest Pokémon, Pachirisu, and then use Piplup for the rest…if I get through the first round that is," A concerned look crossed his face last I saw, before my head drooped down with my eyes gazing at the floor, "I want to do well…I really, __really__ want to do well. My mum will be watching," I sighed, "I have to do well, for her sake; for my Pokémon's belief, as well as for my respect." I squeezed my eyes shut as my hands squeezed tightly. My breathing slowly became extraordinary; it became deeper and heavy. Worryingly I felt like I couldn't breath for some reason. It was killing me, all this sickly emotions and feelings were piling up one on another, I felt as if the tension and wanting was filling right up to the point where I ran out of things to say, the same as when water comes up to the point where you couldn't breath._

_"…I can tell it means a lot to you." He broke it. Ash Ketchum broke that tension which just a flutter of his voice. The same boy who teased me a little, but sent my world upside down in a good way broke everything. Everything I needed to be broken…_

_"It means the world to me." I whispered as I turned my head to looking into those wonderful eyes. Taking in a breath, the air coming back with the breeze suddenly refreshing me as if cold water on a hot day were to cool me down. A sigh of relief soon soothed out after, with my hands loosing it's grip. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the soothing contact helped me a little more, as I knew the gentle touch was from the one that had saved me from it all._

_"You are something different Dawn," He whispered. "I'll tell you what, for your next contest, I will be there, all the way!"_

_A glimpse of hope shined on me as he said those words, "Thank you….and for all the trouble I have caused today for you and for being a burden, I will be there, cheering for you for your next major battle."_

_A hint of surprise came from his eyes as I said that, but that smile was still plastered on his face, "Thank you," he reached behind his back, pulling at something as he did, "Oh and by the way-" tilting my head, I gave him a questioning look, "You were anything but a burden," he took a deep breath, "You were a very good friend, one who listened to me and one who cared. " as if we were reading each others minds, we both stood up. The little Pikachu that had listened to everything, jumped onto his owner's shoulder._

_"Just…being a friend." I said._

_"I must get going," a saddened look was on his face, before a shy smile graced his lips and he stepped forward. I felt my breath tense up again as I felt his breath closer than every before, however I promised myself I would __not __make myself look foolish once again, "But before I do," I looked down to his waist to find his hand coming out from behind his back, to reveal the most unusual flower I had ever seen, but those were the ones I loved the most. It made me gasp slightly, then smile as my eyes shimmered, and gazed down to it._

_As if it had been sculptured, a lush green plant was held in front of me. As if cups, or cones if you prefer, had been curled by an angel, the ends spouted from the thick step. A pattern glided across it, they were all squished together to make the most abnormal flower I had seen. I'm not even sure it was a flower. Whatever it was, it was surely delicate and very unique…_

_"A Bell of Ireland," he whispered as I turned my gaze from the flower to him, he slowly handed it to me, my fingers curling around the bottom of the stem and I gazed to the remarkable plant once more as he leaned in closer without me looking at him, being taken in by the sight and trying dreadfully to ease the blush that had come from my cheeks, "Good luck…" he whispered softly_

* * *

A small blush ran across my cheeks, but I quickly shook it off as I hugged myself with my arms as I always did when I was around him…

"I always keep my word, Ketchum." I replied to him.

"Ah, well, I would absolutely _love_ to meet my new challenger!" Gardenia chuckled and winked in a joking manner.

I looked at Ash, who seemed to have a puzzled look on his face, "Y-you are the gym leader?"

Gardenia and I dropped…anime style to the ground as we heard Ash's…oh so 'wise' words.

"Sometimes, Ash, you are incredibly dense." I pointed out. He groaned at me with his eyes showing a death glare…

_Well __**that**_ ruined a perfectly good greeting.

"Well, if you wish to battle, I hope you don't mind but may we battle tomorrow as my Pokémon are tired from all the ruckus today," a saddened look crossed her face, "I really am sorry."

I looked to Ash, who had a look of sympathy at the young leader and nodded before saying, "No problem, Gardenia," and suddenly, out of no where, he punches his fist into the air, "It gives me and my Pokémon more time to train!"

Gardenia clapped her hands together in delight, "That's great and thank you! I expect to see you at the gym!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ash said as showed her a thumb up and put his arm across his chest upwards where his elbow started (from his waist) to his hand (to his shoulder).

She smiled at the both of us before finally twisting around and started walking away. Ash and I looked at each other with a cheerful expression. I found that his mouth had opened slightly to say something, only for him to be interrupted.

"Also, I expect to see that Turtwig up to scratch when I see it tomorrow!" Gardenia called as she looked at us from the distance while waving.

Ash put two fingers to his head and saluted her, shouting, "Will do!"

Gardenia saluted back before spinning herself around to exit the area, leaving Ash and I alone with _each other_…

Wait a second…**where did everyone go?**

Before I could answer, Ash whistled before putting his hands on his waist, before once again turning his gaze to me, "So, are you staying anywhere tonight? Like with friends?"

I cocked my eyebrow up at the comment, it was quite random but I still smiled, "No, I'm just going to do it the old, normal way and stay at the Pokémon Centre."

"Same here, we might as well walk together there," he put his hands in his jacket pocket, Pikachu once again hoped onto Ash's shoulder, "if…that sounds good to you."

A huge grin crossed my face at how his loose hair managed to cast a shadow across his brown eyes, it really did make me smile at how dense yet shy he was…that was one wonder that puzzled me about the boy. So many different personalities wrapped into one…strange.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed in the cutest way as it propped it's arms up in a 'I'm here" manner.

Before I knew it, I reminded myself that I had spent a good few seconds staring at the boy like an idiot and decided to take myself out of the daze why coughing a little, "Uh, yeah-" I put my hand in my pocket, "-yeah, that sounds, um, great."

A cheerful smile beamed from his face as his eyes showed a great magnitude of gratitude, his smile never ceased to bring such life into dull eyes and bring such a new perspective of life. He put his hand out like a gentleman, telling me to go first. I happily responded my nodding and walked in front, while he just had to twist his body to the side to be at my side, and also started walking at the same pace as me.

"So, um, Ash, I noticed you haven't got your cap on…" I reminded him. He looked back at me.

"Oh yeah, remember last time when I couldn't find my hat when you bumped into me, yeah, I still couldn't find it." I gasped at this as I never felt so guilty in my life!

"Oh, Ash I am so sorry!"

"Oh no! No worries! I'll get a new one, honestly," I looked away as I crossed my arms in a guilty manner until I felt his hand on my shoulder and I had no choice but to look back, "don't feel guilty Dawn, really, it was just a hat."

"Heh, sorry." I blushed as he returned his hand back to the recent position…

After a few minutes of walking, it had gone silent. I looked at him to find his hands were in his pockets as they usually were when he was walking with me, his eyes looked down to the ground but the smile was still there. I had one hand holding onto one of the thick straps of my backpack while the other dangled at my side vulnerably, completely dead as you could say. A cool breeze went through the stone streets of Eterna, although greenery could also be seen as well, in small little areas of gardens.

I cupped my hands together as the minutes went by, it was silent, not too awkward, but not too friendly either, more of a thinking mannered silence, until he decided to break it…

"So, how was your last contest?"

This instantly put a smile on my face as I was hoping he would ask me, "It went very good thank you!"

I turned to him to find a huge, cheeky grin was planted right there, "So, I'm guessing you managed to beat this 'childhood friend' of yours, am I right?"

I chuckled, "Yes! I did! In fact, I beat him in the final and managed to get my first ribbon."

He quickly caught my eye when I found that he had halted for a little bit, as if he were surprised, before he continued to walk, "That is fantastic! Goof for you! I guess that means one more ribbon closer to the Grand Festival, am I right?"

A smirk grew across both our faces, "You bet! How about you, how is the badge collecting going?"

"I only have one at the moment, I still need seven more." His smile disappeared to a saddened look that showed he wasn't exactly proud at his pace. I somewhat actually felt pity for the boy, but I had the best confidence that he will get his next badges in no time…_I was sure of it…_

"No need to worry," I exclaimed, "I'm sure you will get your next badges in no time!"

"Thanks, Dawn!" this made him smile, before he started pacing himself a bit quicker, making me lack in speed.

"Wow, what's with the rush?" I asked as my eyebrow arches upwards.

"The quicker we get to the Pokémon Centre and get our rooms, the more time we have to train!"

Once again, confusion flooded through me, "_We?"_

"Of course, _we, _I need a training partner don't I? And I couldn't have asked for a better one!" he exclaimed.

A blush completely fluttered across my cheeks, and I looked away as things ran through my head…

_He thinks I'm a good trainer…_

_Oh, but I've never done a proper battle before…_

_He's gonna think I'm useless after…_

_Oh I just have to prove that I deserved to win that ribbon…_

_What will he think of my P-_

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt an instant tug. My eyes wondered down to find Ash's hand firmly fixed on my arm. I could tell at that point that a hint of red flushed onto my cheeks as I looked at him.

"Heya Dawn, had a nice daydream," he smirked while I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance and looked away. I heard him sigh before tugging on my arm once again, "come on!"

With that, he tugged even harder, in result, I had actually stepped forward, then he tugged again and I went forward. I turned my head to him and unfortunately, a completely cheeky look crossed this face as he literally heaved with all his might while walking back himself, bringing me forward before once again shouting, "Come on, let's go!"

He started running, bringing me with him and never did stop as I helplessly had to go along with him, no matter how many times I shouted at him to stop.

* * *

**The day of the gym battle…**_**finally. **__My first _gym battle. Well…at least my first one to witness.

I sat calmly in the stands. The atmosphere was so intense, I swear I could hardly breath. However, at the same time, it was so…different. It gave you that rhythmic rush, like contest did, but it was heavier and more supplied with every move you made. It was a huge battle field, it was sort of like a stage, however the surrounding was very green and indeed was a give away to what Pokémon were used here…

_Grass…_

Piplup was sitting on my lap as it eyed at the battle field itself, envious that it would not be participating in this event, but still, refused to show it was completely, utterly, jealous. I sometimes wondered, if that word, 'jealous' was in it's vocabulary…although it did show it… This Pokémon of mine made me chuckle so much. His attitude towards things was totally indifferent to other Pokémon I have seen, but again, I haven't exactly travelled all around the world yet have I?

Pikachu also sat with me as Ash had explained that Electric types would be at a disadvantage between a grass type. Pikachu understood without harassment and happily sat with me and Piplup, which I was completely satisfied with. He stood up on the barrier with Piplup, both of them staring on, but Pikachu had a confident look on his face, showing us there was no need to worry about Ash, and that he knew what he was doing. He stood on his feet as he waved out to Ash with his small paws shouting. "Pika, Pika!"

I looked to the field to find Ash had heard as he had turned his head and given a thumbs up to the small creature, and Pikachu happily gestures him back by cheering.

Two trainers stood, one a leader on one side of the field, the challenger on the other, aiming for the league and the goal to earn the Forest badge. Both had the agility and absolute focus to bring off a win, the only question that really ran through my head was…

_Who'll win?_

I completely became more and more tense as the two stared at each other as the referee gave her orders…

"_Three Pokémon may be used for both trainers, only the challenger may bring out substitutes, the winner of the battle will be decided when all three Pokémon of the opposing trainer can not continue to battle…you may now…BEGIN!"_

The stage was set…_and now began the fight _as all eyes lay on the battle field…

* * *

So far, things were not looking there best. In the first battle, Turtwig and Cherubi were matched up. Things were looking good on Ash's behalf, until later on when things looked really, _really _bad as Cherubi hit Turtwig with a powerful Solarbeam, happily provided by the sun from above us as the stadium's roof could be opened, which it was during the battle. I remember Cherubi had another move coming at Turtwig, but Ash had no choice but the return Turtwig, as he knew, as well as I, that it would have been lights out for Turtwig if he hadn't. After this he sent out Staravia, which I remember had recently been a Starly when I first saw it. I couldn't help but show a smile as well as remember the memories I had when I first met Ash, since Starly was one of the Pokémon to save me…now it is all grown up…any how. It seems Staravia was finally able to take out Cherubi! However, next came her main Pokémon, Turtwig, named Twiggy, it put up a fierce battle with Staravia, but regardless of Staravia's efforts and smart skills, Twiggy still took the win. The next battle I witnessed…and was happy to be there for, was none other then Twiggy…verses Turtwig. With this came an epic battle of which one was the overall best Turtwig. Both Turtwig's had seemed to show there agility in the most exceptional ways, showing it could be a 50/50 situation. However, things weren't looking their best. At that moment, Twiggy had used Leech Seed on Turtwig, making a panicking Ash and a satisfied Gardenia…

" Wow you're really hanging in there," Gardenia commented, noticing how Turtwig was trying his hardest to stand up and face the pain. This earned a gasp from me as I never thought Turtwig would be able to put up with the pain, however it also earned admiration from Piplup who was cheering on, "But I wonder how long you can last…"

Ash looked hopelessly onto the situation, he looked like he didn't have a clue what to do, bless him. He tried to put on a brave face, but again it was … 'fruitless' as you could say. He looked completely tied between two things. As I looked on, he said something to himself, before shouting, "Turtwig, quick use Synthesis!"

Turtwig did as told, as it looked into the sunrays. It was indeed a smart idea, using the advantage of an open stadium to give him a boost. Hopefully that would help him…however, it seemed Gardenia was confident…

"As if that's gonna work! Twiggy use Leaf Storm!" she called. Twiggy did as ordered before bundling up leaves with an luminous glow with an obvious source of power, and it launched at Turtwig.

"Quick! Jump and dodge it!" Ash cried desperately. Although it was a struggle, Turtwig successfully managed to dodge the coming leaves by jumping into the air and into the sunrays. I went in complete amazement of how synthesis' effect had been boosted because of how close Turtwig was to the sun! Plus, a sign of successful healing could be told from Turtwig's eyes as he continued to have determination fixed in his eyes. This got Gardenia spinning.

"Alright! Turtwig is all healed up," Ash shouted as he himself was amazed at how quick the effect had grown on Turtwig, "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Turt-wig!" Turtwig cried as he realised dozens of knife sharp leaves at Twiggy.

Twiggy only watched as they came at him, and in result caused a direct attack. I stood up on my feet as I watched from the stands. My mouth showed a smile due to the amazement of how effective the attack really was despite the types they were.

"Turtwig use tackle!" Ash instructed.

"Use tackle as well Twiggy!" Gardenia shouted.

With that both Pokémon went head on at each other using the critical move. Once in contact a huge 'boom' sound came along and both Pokémon were forcefully pushed out from the contact as there feet tried to lessen the actual force itself from being pushed right across the field. Both Pokémon now stared at each other, only determination showing as they refused to faint. They were incredibly worn out which made me put my hand to my heart.

_I desperately hoped that Turtwig would still be able to stand…_

An heavy atmosphere of tension was flooding the stadium as both Trainers could honestly only look on. However a great panic rose in Ash and I as we both gasped as Turtwig had flinched.

"Oh no…" I whispered to myself.

However, Twiggy also flinched and was the first to collapse to the ground, "Twiggy!" Gardenia desperately called.

A huge sigh of relief was heard from me as I sat back down in my seat, hand on my heart.

"The gym leader's Turtwig is unable to battle! So the challenger's Turtwig wins!" called the referee.

"Turtwig you were great!" Ash encouraged as Turtwig called his own name, showing us he understood.

Gardenia returned her Turtwig, thus known as Twiggy, into the pokeball and whispered a few words, looking as if she were saying thank you. Next she took out another pokeball and turned once again to Ash with a smile on her face, "Ash, I'm really impressed with the bond you have with your Pokémon! But don't forget, you still have some more work to do before you can beat me and earn that badge!"

"I know! And I couldn't think of anything else I would wanna do!" Ash nodded.

Knowing a boy like him was around made me smile as I had never seen someone so determined to get a badge, as well as strive to there dream. It willingly would make an ice heart melt to pure gold. A twinkle in my eye shone as I put my hand to my heart once more with my eyes shut tight and an admirable rush he gave to me when I imagined him in my mind with that badge in his hand. I pressed my hand a little harder to my chest before opening my eyes to be greeted with Ash's gaze as he looked at me from the field. His chocolate brown eyes shimmered as he looked at me before he yelled, "Having a good time, Dawn!"

I immediately blushed as a red flush crossed my cheeks before I replied, "The best!"

"Awesome!" he waved before looking back at Gardenia.

However, as I looked towards the field and at Turtwig, my worry sense started to tingle. Ash hadn't returned Turtwig, and he was in a state as the Leech Seed was indeed tiring him out. I breathed in and out, saying 'No need to worry' to myself in my head…

_Ash knows what he is doing…_

_**I hope..**_

_Oh, Ash you do know how to make me worry…_

_**Good luck…**_

"Roserade! Come on out!" Gardenia called as she released her poke ball!

"Roserade!" the grass type cried as it entered the battlefield from its luminous red beam.

"Let's get over with this, quick, Turtwig use Tackle!" Ash yelled instantly.

Turtwig obeyed with high hopes, running for the opponent. However, I had caught a glimpse. Gardenia had whispered something and next thing I knew, Turtwig had tripped! I watched in horror as it hit the ground with a loud _thud. _Ash looked utterly confused, and I did too, before scanning the field to find long, thick strands of grass knotted up together and my eyes instantly fixed on it.

_I know that move…__**grass knot! **_I never knew you could use it like that too!

"Use Weather Ball!" Gardenia called and Roserade instantly knew what to do as it jumped into the air, towards the sun and a great orb of orange, powerful light was created in it's hands before releasing it and directly hit Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" it cried in despair as a huge gush of fire blazed around and frankly on Turtwig, giving it a huge disadvantage and created great pain! As our heart's heaved, Turtwig had fallen to it's opponent as it fell to the ground and was given a lights out situation.

I looked hopelessly down, "Poor Turtwig.." I said to myself as I watched as Ash struggled to take in the defeat, but he returned Turtwig anyway. Such a shame, Turtwig had gone through so much…

"Well it seems we have come to the final battle!" Gardenia called as Ash took out his pokeball.

"Aipom! I choose you!" Ash threw the poke ball and a red beam of light beamed out of it as it came into the shape of an Aipom and with that the purple monkey like Pokémon appeared. However as it came out, it landed on it's tail and started spinning dramatically with great speed on it before landing on it's feet and smiling, before taking a bow. This however got me questioning…

_That looked like a contest type of thing to do… _however it did make me smile and I got onto my feet and clapped, "Brava Aipom!"

Aipom turned to me and blushed slightly, before once again turning to the opponent. I grinned on as it jumped and jumped with complete energy obviously running through him.

"Wow, you're a live wire aren't you?" Gardenia admired.

"Aipom, double team!" Ash called.

Aipom did as told and jumped with a number of duplicated of it spread out into the area and started running towards the Roserade.

"Roserade! Use Grass knot!" she called and Roserade also obeyed as a number of knots created with grass strands appeared in the ground. One by one each duplicate was stopped as it tripped unknowing onto the grass knots, each one disappearing. A last Aipom came running, giving us a worrying look as it was surely the real Aipom. However…the Aipom _fell_ for the trick…no pun need. As it did, it disappeared into nothing which got me, as well as Piplup onto our feet as we saw the real Aipom coming behind and jumping over the knots!

A worrying look crossed Gardenia's face as she found that the trick had not worked, however, Ash had the opposite look, "Good! Now use Focus Punch!"

It's tail fist glowed as it absorbed every inch of power and directly hit the opposing Pokémon. Roserade stammered backwards while Gardenia looked in admiration, "Hey not bad! Use Magical Leaf!"

Roserade jumped up and got itself ready, but Ash also had something coming, "Use the trees to dodge!"

As the magical leaves were taking off, Aipom jumped into the trees and easily dodged each attack made at him. His agility was fascinating as I watched him jump from tree the tree, using every trick he could in the book.

"Wow, he can really move." I whispered to myself, I looked down to Piplup and Pikachu who both had encouraging looks on their faces.

However, once looking at Gardenia it seemed like she wasn't worrying at all, "All right then…Roserade, grab Aipom!" With that wines from the Pokémon's roses whipped out and lengthened and wrapped itself around Aipom's leg, giving off a desperate cry from Aipom as it was pulled down from the trees and landed with a thud as the wines released him.

"Use Flash!" She called; resulting into Roserade giving of a blinding light and the conclusion was blinding poor Aipom…

"Aipom use Focus Punch!" Unfortunately for Ash, he did not realise that Aipom couldn't see his opponent let alone hit it…

"Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia cried and Roserade happily obeyed as the glowing leaves hit Aipom directly, earning Aipom to brush against the floor backwards and jump onto his feet again only for him to panic and start hitting anywhere.

"Calm down, Aipom!" Ash cried in despair as I could only watch…which tortured me…

_I couldn't do anything to help…and that is what I hated the most._

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu encouraged.

"PIP, PIP!" Piplup cheered.

I looked down to the Pokémon who were desperately trying to hold onto all the hope they had. This made me smile, as I knew from their actions, there _was_something I could do to help; even if I was on the sidelines.

"Come on Ash! You can do it! Aipom, so can you!" I called as I cheered on while getting onto my feet while clapping my hands, as well as the Pokémon.

Ash looked at me wide eyed as Aipom calmed down. His look softened as his head tilted, not in confusion, but in a thinking manner, before a sudden smirk came across his face. This made me very confused. He then put his thumb up shouting, "No need to worry!"

He turned back to the battle scene as Aipom was still standing calmly still, "Aipom," he cried, "if you can't see anything, use your ears! Just chill out and listen!"

_**What a clever idea!**_

This made me smile as Aipom stood firm and obviously listened to Ash's words.

"I guess this just about wraps it up," Gardenia yelled, "Weather Ball!"

Once again, Roserade jumped into the air as it braced itself with the ball in its hand and let it go as it travelled towards Aipom

As if time slowed down, my heart did too, I could imagine what Ash felt like at that moment, as he seemed to look on with complete determination and hope wrapping around him. Aipom kept his eyes closed as it listened, it's ears twitching for possible motions and sounds he could hear.

"Now use focus punch!" Ash called and Aipom completely understood and trusted its trainer as it powered up its tail and swung…

_**BAM!**_

It hit the 'fired up' ball and sent it flying! This got me back onto my feet as I leaned on the barrier and watched it fly as it came in contact with Roserade, causing the grass type to fly backwards and become in flamed with it's own attack!

I really thought it was over…I really, really, did, however that Roserade was a fighter as it stood on its legs and stood strong, "Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia cried.

"Rose-rade!" It said as it released the luminous, multi-coloured leaves.

"Aipom! Swift!" Ash cried.

"Ai-pom!" It swung its tail rapidly as flying stars appeared and headed for the opponent's magical leaf and contacted it, earning a big _bang_ and puff of smoke. However, more stars from the swift continued to come at the opponent as it incredibly made a circle around Roserade.

".._What is Ash up too?" _I thought, and maybe possibly Gardenia was thinking the same thing as they watched.

"Now Aipom, use one more Swift attack!"

Another star appeared, "Ai-pom!" Aipom cried as it hit the star with its tail and sent it flying with the rest of the circling stars. However this star managed to get all the stars going as one star hit Roserade from one side, and another coming from another side, with a few more following, as well as more following the same sequence from all different angles of the circle. It was…incredibly…_like a contest move.._since when did **Ash** do contests? I'd have to ask him later about it as it was incredibly impressive. The sparkles were everywhere around the poor Roserade that was infused in the middle of it all but boy, from my seat it was incredibly powerful as well as beautiful. This was a continuous attack on Roserade and at the end of it, it could barely stand up.

"Alright, let's do it! Focus Punch!" Ash cried!

"Ai-" Aipom cried as it went in for the kill, "-POM!"

It directly hit Roserade in the chin and sent it flying for the trees as it completely knocked through one of them before landing on the ground but continued to fly backwards and finally be stopped by the stadium wall…_barely_. Obviously…**and finally…**Those words that Ash and I, as well as the Pokémon had finally been said..

"Roserade is unable to battle, which means the battle goes to our challenger, which makes Ash the winner for the match!" the referee yelled she pointed towards Ash.

The huge, tense atmosphere had finally lifted.

"Finally…" I whispered, with my hand on my heart.

"Pika!"

"Piplup!" Both the Pokémon cried as they high fived.

"We did it!" Ash cheered as he ran towards Aipom, who also came towards him and jumped into his arms while chuckling with him…

* * *

All of us were outside the Gym at the moment as sunset was coming along. The skies were dimmed but coloured with oranges, yellows and clouds were lined with lavender as it was close to night. All of it blended together as it was a beautiful time of the day. Ash stood with Aipom on one shoulder and Staravia resting on the other while Turtwig stood next to him as they all looked up at Gardenia who had a red, small, pillow in her hand. Resting on the small pillow, was the badge that Ash and his Pokémon has fought for. In my hands, I held Pikachu for Ash as I had returned Piplup into the ball.

Gardenia smile down on Ash as she chuckled, "Ash, your bond with your Pokémon is truly something to behold and as proof that you have won at this gym and demonstrated your strength, I give you," she takes the free hand and uses it to life up the badge before handing it to Ash, "the Forest Badge."

Ash smiled as his hand went out to grab for the thing he could only see before the battle and now, he could touch, "Finally! We have the Forest Badge!" he shouts as he lifts it into the air.

I smiled from behind as he admired the badge. Never in my life had I watched a Gym battle, and I was truly happy by seeing this one. Hm, I guess I've been smiling a lot lately! I've noticed that. Never have a grinned so much!

"You did so well Ash!" I complimented as he turned around with a bigger grin on his face as he gazed at me.

"Pika, pika!" Ash cried cheerfully as it jumped from my hands onto the floor to join Turtwig.

"Thanks to you!" He replied while I just gave him an even more puzzled look.

"Thanks to me?" I questioned.

"Hell, yeah! No way would I have won without you being around," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Although it seems you don't really realise it, do you?"

"No, you are right, I don't." I replied.

He looked back to Gardenia, before looking back at me, "You know yesterday, just after I came and saved you…"

"Which reminds me, I have to say thank you again!" I cried as he chuckled.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "You know after, you gave me two ideas today from two things yesterday to help me with Aipom…"

"Huh?"

"Think about it!" he said as he put his other hand on my other shoulder; I then looked up to the building before looking down to the ground as memories of what I said came flooding back. I concentrated harder and harder until I found memories coming back and televising themselves in my mind, "All the things you witnessed in the battle, what do they remind you of?"

….

' _**I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "At least I'm not surrounded by it like it were a swift attack forming a circle around me and one by one each star were attacking me like bullets from every angle, now that is a 'magnet for danger'!**_

_However, more stars from the swift continued to come at the opponent as it incredibly made a circle around Roserade. …_

_This star managed to get all the stars going as one star hit Roserade from one side, and another coming from another side, with a few more following, as well as more following the same sequence from all different angles of the circle…._

_This was a continuous attack on Roserade and at the end of it, it could barely stand up._

…

"_**Where? Be more specific." he asked dramatically.**_

"_**Ash! You have five senses! At least use one of them!"**_

_He turned back to the battle scene as Aipom was still standing calmly still, "Aipom," he cried, "if you can't see anything, use your ears! Just chill out and listen!"_

…_._

I completely had blanked out until now as I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth as he smile at me as the glow fro the sun behind seemed to radiate off him. It gave him a glowing, yellow lining until he pulled back and scratched the back of his messy hair.. I also noticed that the gym leader had gone.

"See?" he asked, completely knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah." I said.

"You can help in anyway you know, I guess this just showed you." He said as his hands went back to his side. As his touch left me, I felt as if my shoulders went cold and I instantly wanted him to put his hands back there, as my shoulders didn't feel the same. So I quickly put my hands on the patch of the shoulder where he put his own in a cross shape but again, it didn't feel the same. As I looked at him, a spark lit up in my mind as I felt the urge to hug him as he stared at me with those eyes. I could tell that I was going to blush like crazy, so I let my eyes gaze to the ground and turned my head to the side, refusing to let him see the blush.

I heard a few steps while I was looking down and then heard something rustle, as if it were branches from a tree or branches from bushes. To find out if I was right I turned my head slightly to find Ash in the same position before, except one hand was down at his side while the other was somewhere else. This time I turned to face him straight on, as my head rose as well so I could gaze at him once again.

However this time, I was created with a peculiar little thing as another flush came across my cheeks, thankfully only a light, rosy pink. In his hand was a medium sized, lavender flower. Its petals were wide and spread out and in the middle were white stigma was white and had three bits pointing out from the centre. It was very pretty. I stared at it for a good few seconds before looking back at Ash.

"Thanks for the support, Dawn. It really did make a huge difference," he took one of my hands with his free hand and lifted it up, he then asked me to open it, so my palm was showing, which I did. He gracefully put the flower in my hand and closed my hand so it would stay in my hand. He then cupped my hand before whispering, "You coming with me back to the centre?" he pulled back his hand to his waist.

"Maybe in a few minutes, you go on without me…" I said as I lifted up my hand and opened it to reveal the flower. I then picked it up with the other hand by the stem and started analyzing it more.

"Okay then, I'll see you then," he smiled, noticing that his Pokémon were now on the ground, he smirked at them, "Race you guys!"

"Pika!"

"Turt!"

"Staravia!"

"Aipom!" they all cried as they all ran off without their trainer. He watched them before turning his head to me and winked instantly, causing an outburst of a blush from me before he chuckled and ran after the four.

I watched on in a daze, before turning my whole body around and stared at the flower in my hand while twirling it again and again. As if I were a young school child in a romantic manner I walked down the street with my heart in complete 'awe'.

Before I knew it, I was in the same shop area as yesterday, the ones with the many things on sale as well as other things. It reminded me of home, as it was quiet and peaceful. I never knew such a quiet remedy could heal such a confused yet loyal heart to its natural state. I was incredibly confused.

_Why do I feel like this…?_

_**Why is he different?**_

_Why do human's have such strange emotions?_

Such weird actions around strangers?

_Around different people…_

_**It made no sense..**_

Once again, I was in a self-conscious state before being reminded of where I should in fact be going. There was in fact a reason why I had gone off, as see Ash and talking to him had reminded me.

As I looked at the certain stores, looking for the right ones, I found I could not find the object I was staring at long ago. It saddened my heart as I went up the street for 5 minutes now. I never knew it was this long until I finally came across the object again through the display window. I finally was able to take a proper look at it…

_It looks like the one…_

_Aha! _So that was why I stared at it for so long earlier on… I took a step back to look at it in a wider perspective before a smirk crossed my face with one hand in a pocket of my skinny jeans.

_**Bingo…**_

* * *

**D= Never…EVER again am I writing a battle scene like that! That's why I skipped the beginning of it! I can see why people that do some scenes like this do get frustrated and take longer. I would have had this up a week ago but the battle scene really did take a turn on me! Oh well.**

**So sorry for this chapter, it wasn't as good as I hoped and I did try my best to put a bit of 'fluff' into the battle in between and before it too! I really did, but it is just like in the anime, you never get too much shippiness with a battle episode, just like Conway vs Ash in Pokémon DP 185. I mean, it is obvious that Conway has a crush on Dawn ;) But I won't go into that!**

**Again. So sorry it didn't go as planned, please forgive me. Feel free to review on how horrible this chapter is =( I really am disappointed. However, on a lighter note, I have published a new story (not too long ago) called Thinking of You which is ultra Pearlshipping but a little bit of Ikarishipping too…well Anti-Ikarishipping really. It is set during a time that has the atmosphere of World War II but is between two regions. I would love if you guys could read it =) It is on my profile at the bottom obviously where my stories are. Also please review. It is approximately the same size as this chapter. Actually it is way more XD Who ever guesses the amount of pages this chapter has been uxd sed on will get a cookie :D Oh and BLOODY HELL! Written 12553 words!**

**Again…and again! I am truly, deeply sorry about the update =( But do feel free to review and comment. P.S. HAPPY VERY LATE PEARLSHIPPING DAY XD I also have a fic for Pearlshipping day on the way soon! =) Even though it is late…it is never too late to celebrate it =)**

**-DeCh**


	5. Edelweiss

**Sorry for the really long wait, I honestly do have no excuse other than being very lazy ... which as isn't an excuse! So I'll get on with it. Just a word of warning, this chapter will mostly be a filler chapter (like a filler episode) and will be exploring a clearer sense of Ash's connection with Dawn (oh, and Dawn won't be in this chapter, only in flash backs, so there won't be character interactions for this chapter, sorry folks)!**

**So, this chapter, after reading the review, is dedicated to 'Complete Hollow'. He has given me this idea for the chapter and I had promised to carry it out at some point but I honestly didn't think I would think of it so soon but I guess other meanings for such flowers seemed so deep for a story that is only just building up. Since this is the fifth chapter, I thought it would be nice **_**now **_**to make a little 'twist' of events and I hope you will enjoy this chapter more than the last ones though the small event really is just small but can be meaningful I some ways more than others. I hope this chapter is up to Complete Hollow's standards and I honestly do hope he enjoys it!**

**Before I start, I have to thank my reviewers once again individually as I usually do for this story.**

**Beautiful Jade - N'aw, thank you =) A video =S I don't think I've seen a video with that song before XD Not even a Pearlshipping one =S Unless you mean the music video…otherwise, yes that's where I got the setting =) You know, the music video has two versions =D Although the first one doesn't fit my story since um…yeah let's say Katy killed the boy at the end of the first versioned video XD I had actually started the story in January (2010) but had abandoned it for 'Shades of Blue', my Fortuneshipping story. Again, thank you for the review =)**

**pokemonloverXD – Aw, thank you =) And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

**TulipDelight - =) Yay**

**Can'tBeAskedGaGa – LOOL! OMG! Right on the dot there! It was in fact 30 pages long, but I'm pretty sure this chapter won't be as long. Lol, n'aw thankies x**

**MissCheckMate123 - =O long time no chat! Glad it was good =) Yeah, my reviewers are awesome 3 Love to the reviewers *****throws cookies ***

**geny35 - Haha! Yes, um, don't you mean 1 out of 5 contest won? I will probably skip some gyms and contest as I do need to fit it into 12 chapters which can't be done with me . Plus I can't be asked with the battle parts XD It is a good question isn't it? Why do we have emotions like that? Well, only God can logically answer this for me personally, not science. =)**

**ThereWordsRMe – Thank you =)**

**AirRiderFTW - =D N'aw thanks =)**

**Syugecin – Tehe, really? Well, I don't think most people noticed until the little flashbacks at the end, which is somewhat what I wanted because it then means something more and gives a twist to the tale.**

**Kozakuro Vanilla - =D YAY … what is the range btw? Like, is five the most? (I hope) LOL! That early? Well I hope you had a good night's sleep at one point =) l**

**BreakingDawn14 – Awww, really? Thank you!**

**Polo150 - =D Really! Gracias amigo/a**

**JohnP87 - =) Thanks a bunch!**

**rey29 – Lol, they were in the first chapter for a little bit ;) But they didn't do their motto.**

**Huron y Comadreja – Ooh! I see a Pokeshipper hmm? I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I agree! Pearl is cute :) Again, happy you like the story and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Complete Hollow – HA! No need to worry! =) Take as long as you want! I won't get angry if you think that! :D I think the rest of my reviewers have been filling in that space for you nicely. Again, thank you so much, like I have said in previous chapters, for your wonderful reviews that have blessed my story onwards since the beginning.**

**Dechirurues - D'awww thank you =)**

**Aidan the Great – I'm pretty sure you were my latest reviewer on 'Thinking Of You'! Thank you for both reviews! Especially this one concerning different parts of the story, which I've been questioning! =) Thank you for the reassurance of the characters and maybe I'll think of a little plot line for that idea of yours! =) Gracias! X**

**J1hbk - Ohhhh! Lol! I'm glad they do! =)**

**I also want to say a huge thank you to ALL my reviewers of my recent (well…not really recent) story Thinking Of You! :D I have had such a great time going through your reviews as I seem to had not seen all of them yet until now. Most of them were actually pretty long! Which makes me happy… : :D**

**Well that is all the reviews for the last chapter, so in total I have received … 18 reviews for this chapter (unless I fail at counting, which I do), and 75 (3/4 away from 100!) reviews altogether for the whole story! Thank you guys sooo much! =) Your reviews mean the world to me!**

**However, I am sorry to say that this chapter may be short then the last chapters, but I am hoping the message and the chapter itself will have an even bigger impact on the readers then the last ones.**

**This is in Ash's POV**

**Paragraphs in italics in this chapter are flash backs.**

* * *

_Edelweiss_

_Noble, daring, confident_

'_Unexplainable courage.'_

"Thank you! Enjoy your ride down Cycle Road!" she gleamed as the assistant handed me the newly painted bike. I say 'newly' as the fresh aroma circulated the air, although I was pretty sure taking in the scent of paint was not healthy.

The Cycle Road was one place where we could get a short cut to Heathrome City, where Dawn had informed me about a week ago, before she left, that there was a gym located there. This of course caught my attention as I asked if she knew who was the gym leader. I remember her eyes lighting up as she said the name 'Fantina'. She had told me that she specialized in Ghost types. She also informed me that Fantina was a huge lover of coordinating, as she loved to dazzle and entertain her audience. This made me a bit nervous as I had seen how people use their coordinating moves in gym battles. However, Dawn had completely encouraged me to do my best despite what the outcome would be.

However, I decided with that encouragement, I would not let Dawn down and would only think on the here and now. This was harder then it looked as questions rolled into my mind…

_What Pokémon does she have?_

**Would she use contest moves**_**?**_

_Would she focus on battling__?_

_**Would she use**__** both**__**?**_

While thinking of these particular thoughts, I thanked the woman that had offered me the bike and I quickly hopped on it, adjusting the seat and gears to what I was used to. I had to say, the last time I rode a bike was quite some time ago, and usually, the experiences weren't exactly the _brightest_ of memories, as shown from the scars I had received from _**numerous falls. **_Although, the vision of bikes seemed to take me back to my last traveling partners, Misty and May (who I still owed bikes to, and would never let me forget it). Hopefully this ride would be a little easier going, though my thoughts would trail off and I'd probably be in the bushes next to the road later on.

Steadying my bike, I brushed my hands across the handles before gripping them tightly. Looking at Pikachu, I found myself trembling as it looked uninterested in what I was going to do, though his paws were firmly on my t-shirt as I could tell that he was uneasy about the ride, yet he had a look saying that he had seen it all before.; from the tumbling to the stumbling, with a bruise to match.

Luckily, the journey was pleasant, excluding the flock of Starly that came racing towards us through half of it, but other than that is wasn't all that bad. However, it was utterly, boring… I'd never been on a journey without company…._human _company. All I could do with Pikachu is tell him what tactics we would use for the next gym against Fantina, though he was getting bored…

**And so was I…**

"_Should I come with you?" she said._

Suddenly, a genuine sound voiced itself in the deepest pit of my mind, as it echoed with the feminine, familiar voice.

"_Nah, I should be fine," _The male voice spoke, and most remarkably it was me. It took me a while to guess I was reflecting on my recent conversation with someone.

"_We can only hope," she said, almost sounding a little hesitant, "you know where to go? Because you know I can't get my ass out there to help you."_

_I chuckled, "Yeah, well tough luck for me unfortunately," I paused, before I found myself sweat dropping, "Uh, can you run by the gym leader again,"_

_Though I half expected it, I was deeply surprised when she hadn't protested at my absent mind when she was telling me the facts of a well-known gym leader in the Sinnoh region; instead she just sighed._

I stopped cycling as I reflected, staring down at the paved stone on the ground. I was quite surprised at my blunt mind; I wasn't usually so inattentive usually when it came to leaders of the gyms, though I couldn't really think of what went wrong when listening to her in the first place, there were no distractions, even if I tried to convince myself.

"_Honestly Ash," she giggled slightly, "Her name is Fantina, a well known Pokémon Gym Leader in Sinnoh, though she travels around a lot more than staying at the Gym, so be warned if she's not there," she paused before starting again, "If she's not there, I say go to Veilstone and go to find Maylene, who specializes in fighting types. Anyway, Fantina is also a Pokémon Coordinator, and she is said to use her tricks in her Gym battles now and again. She specializes with Ghost type Pokémon and she awards the Relic Badge, so I suggest using a Dark type Pokémon if you want an advantage," she then flashed a smile at the yellow mouse on my shoulder, "though I'm sure Pikachu will do outstandingly well! That's all you need to know really," She paused again, "Also…I'll be cheering for you, no matter where I am! Go get 'em.'_

I smiled at that last statement.

* * *

"**Welcome to Heathrome,"** she said with a twinkle in her eye as she leaned over the desk, I couldn't help but feel a bit flustered as her face lay inches away from mine, "And thank you for taking a ride down the majestic Cycle Road!"

I uttered a few words to myself, somewhat confused by the glee that was in her voice as she fluttered her eyes.

**Majestic?**

"_It was __just__ a cycle road." _I thought as I scratched my bare head, as my beloved hat was still a '_no show'._

With a snap, I found the girl with pink locks standing beside me as her fingers stroked the bicycle bars before she shot a smile at me and slowly dragged the bike to her side while I released my grip. The girl looked around my age, so I was guessing this was a part time job for her, which seemed easy, just smile and wave. Though she seemed to be quite the talkative type in her white blouse and blue blazer as her hair cascaded down her back with green eyes glistening.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself." She said with delight as she pulled the bike more, this time to her side.

"Very much thank you." I said, feeling quite courteous before beaming a smile in her direction as she took the bike off my hands as it was rented, "thanks again."

I could swear I saw a red blush across her cheeks when I said so, but she covered it up impressively as she quickly got her 'work' voice back, "No problem," she continued, "it's my job. Have a nice day!"

"I'll try thanks." And with that I left her standing alone with the painted red bike that had taken me from Eterna City to Heathrome.

Once out in the open air, a sudden rush of giggles, chatter and screaming filled the air as it did when I first entered the other side of the Cycle Road. I was also treated with the same air, same species of trees and the same colours of nature just seemed to be painted on the landscape. Though it wasn't very different, I could tell something different was coming up, I mean, just the name **Heathrome**sounded _**huge**_… and from the way Dawn described it…

"_You'll love it! Trust me!" she said with glee as she looked at me with those stunning blue orbs; at that very thought, I felt myself becoming more flustered, she continued, "It's one of the biggest cities here and there is honestly so much to do! From shop to train, from a nice walk in the park to the exciting gym battles! It honestly is the __**one **__place you have to go to Ash! I also heard that there are various competitions there. Actually, a year ago I signed up for a fashion contest there. Though I didn't win unfortunately. However, it honestly was a lot of fun! The Super Contest Hall is absolutely divine, even if you don't enter a contest, you should definitely see it. The people there are very welcoming! Also, there is a park called Amity Square where they egg you on to take out your Pokémon out and for you to have a relaxing time there with them with no worries and no troubles. It honestly is a place you need to visit too if you ever want just a 'you and your Pokémon time," she paused once again, analyzing me from head to toe to see if I was taking in the load of information that she had put on my shoulders before beaming another smile at be as she found a perky smile on my face that seemed to rock her world, "A part from that, there is also the Gym, which is near the Contest Hall. That's all you really needed to know if you were just going there to get the badge and run off to another gym to get the next," her smile then quickly formed into a sad, but shy smile, "but please Ash, don't get your hopes up about the Gym leader being there, she usually isn't and you'd be a rare lucky one to see her at the Gym. I tried to meet her once," she paused, before abandoning the sentence, "Anyways! If you need anything else, just call me or talk to the local Nurse Joy in the city!"_

I remember the way she walked, the way her hips rolled from side to side as if to the beat of steady drums before entering her room down the hall…

_Stupid me… thinking about things like that._

Knocking me out of my thoughts, I heard the faint purr from Pikachu, as his cheeks produced slight waves of electricity, telling me that his patience had gone to an absolutely limit as his eyes squinted at me and his tail went up and down with his fangs showing slightly. It had taken me a while to realise that I was standing in the middle of the path for a few minutes from then; and it had also taken me by surprise that I had a few trainers staring at me with their poke balls out. Was I really that oblivious to realise they were asking for a Pokémon battle?

"Mate, you deaf or something?"

I groaned, _that Dawn…._

_**Always managing to get into my thoughts somehow.**_

With that, swiftly taking a poke ball from my belt and holding it up to the rays that beamed down from the sun, I quickly answered the young boy's accusation, "No way! Just thinking of a strategy to _kick your __**ass!'**_

* * *

_**Tick, tock**_

_**Tick, tock**_

_**Tick, tock**_

_Ding, ding, ding!_

"_Mr Ketchum?" _the woman with pink hair yelled as she held up the tray of poké balls as if giving them to some imaginary person that stood there with a smile on his face and gratitude written all over him…that face soon being mine as I walked up to the desk in the lobby where she would usually write down the names of trainers of all sorts staying in this area as well as giving the keys out so they could access and room that they would soon slumber in peacefully. Though _**I**_ had other plans.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said before she smiled and handed me the tray of poke balls that I soon picked out one by one and placed them in my belt while Pikachu scurried from the room next-door and popped on my shoulder.

"It's my job, no need to thank me."

I nodded before turning away and going back to my recent position… sitting on the lobby chair that was covered with red velvet and had a brown coffee table in front of it that had magazines set on it and my drink I had had earlier on.

"Pika!" the little yellow mouse squealed as he purred in my ear with a huge grin on its face before pointing its paw to the automatic doors that made it easy to access and exit the Pokémon Centre.

"Wow buddy," I said, looking at my long time friend, "you don't like to sit and stay still for too long do you?"

Moments later, I found that walking around Heathrome was quite a hectic experience. Like Jubilife, it was busy, but unlike it, Heathrome had a variety of different people walking its streets, talented coordinators to novice trainers, occupied adults to care-free children, the rich to the middle class, I could go on and on; and the best thing about being around such diverse personalities, was that every single person was swept with a different aura and each one led such a unique life to the other. Which was a good thing in my opinion and made this city such a great place for all types of people to live. I smiled at the sight of the crowds that walked together like soldiers through life as they all went to one place together as they crossed the road, as well as the children and of course, the Pokémon, playing in small areas on the plaza and it's patches of green as they all engaged in enjoyable activities with one another.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I sighed at the hustle as people passed by me, some frowning while others wore the same look I had… _**a huge grin. **_I followed and listened to the sounds of my feet against the tiled pavement that I walked upon as my eyes observed my shoes as left disappeared behind me while the right was in front, before the left would appear again as the viscous circle continued. I could feel Pikachu's ears rub against various parts of my face as he turned his head right to left to get a hold of the views before squealing in excitement at different places that seemed to have caught his attention and would usually poke my cheeks to get me to have a look. Of course, before we had left the building, I had only wanted to set my eyes on two certain places, one being the gym, and the other being the absolutely 'divine' contest hall, which Dawn had seemed to go on about. _Let's just see how fascinating this hall is._

Dawn seemed to have a vast knowledge of the area itself, as she had probably been in the city numerous times, though this place from the looks of it could be a girl's best friend, with the variety of clothes, shows, contests and _boys_ here, I don't see why it couldn't be. Though Dawn seemed to have a bit more vast reasons why she loved the place so much…

"_I used to come to the city a lot. My father owned a bakery here. He loved the cook, Food, food, food, that's all he could think about, he was like you" I gave a slight chuckle at this comment, "though he wasn't reckless like you, he knew how to treat a lady and he knew that the best way to most woman's hearts was through a gorgeously made meal and of course to be a good person and to be a listener…" she stopped looking to the book in her hands that held the pressed flowers that had once bloomed in lonesome meadows, "…he was a good man. At least that's what my mother said. He loved Heathrome. He said the people that swept through it were so interesting and diverse. He said he could sit down and watch the world go by while just listening and seeing the different people go by. He talked a lot about Pokémon too. Him and I would always travel around the area, playing with the local Pokémon that had come to visit during certain times of the year, like the small Starly. Though they would never stay for long. As much as my dad liked his bakery, he closed it up a lot and went travelling for different reasons. He decided that the city and the bakery was always going to be in one place but that he had to go out and explore the world."_

_I sat silently, waiting for her to continue her story. To be honest, none of my travelling partners had ever talked about their past, or their home life. Her words seemed to always just float out of mouth, always seeming so fluent and vibrant as she trickled on her random thoughts. To be honest, her father was nothing like mine. When she had mentioned her father, my mine dashed to the thoughts of mine, which was rare because I never felt like speaking or thinking about him. Though when she speaks, it just makes me think about all sorts of things. I don't know if she did so with everyone that she met, but she sure did make an effect on me._

_For a little while there had been a silence, not awkward but not comfortable, though when were silences ever comfortable? Curiosity had gotten the better of me, "Go on."_

_As she finally raced out of her daydream she beamed a smile at me, stroking the small book she held before continuing, "My father was my world. He'd bake me cakes, he taught me how to ride my bike. He taught me how Pokémon should be treated and how they were all willing to be friends with us humans. He took me to the contest hall now and again to look at the performances with me. Though I say my mother was my inspiration to go ahead with my coordinating, my father had been a part of that decision as well. He was the only person who bothered to take me out and see the world for what it was. He taught me so many unusual and various things. We spend a lot of time in his apartment and on the balcony, giggling and chatting about the most random things. To be honest, he was more of a best friend than he was a father, but I didn't have many of those so having two all wrapped into one was fantastic for a five year old back then," she paused, before proceeding again, I swear I saw a tear trickle down her cheek, but I never really looked properly, "Yeah…he was my best friend,"_

_I smiled slightly at the thought of a small Dawn, in her pink pajamas as she sat down on a white garden chair that sat on a balcony as she giggled with another male voice laughing along side her small, fragile one. I responded, "I wish my father was like that," she looked at me with a shy smile as Pikachu jumped onto her lap from my shoulder, only to find being spoilt as Dawn's hand gracefully stroked his fur, "though he might of. I don't know for sure. I don't really remember mine that well. He left us at a young age and my mother and the certain people I had met throughout my life taught me everything I know. Though, when ever I think about my father, I can only imagine his voice in my ears," I paused, taking a glance at Dawn before my eyes snapped back to looking at my lap, "he taught me everything about Pokémon, and I could tell that he really cared about them, though he wasn't very good with his own kind."_

"_That's a shame," she responded with a small, sad grin that made my heart leap; every smile that she had always held a different emotion. I liked that about her. She was honest even when she wasn't speaking._

"_Nah, I somehow forgot most of my past, I never bothered to really remember. The memories are back in that brain of mine, I just can't be bothered to try and remember. I don't see what's the point if you don't have good memories anyway from that certain part of your life."_

"…_But you do have good memories…don't you?"_

* * *

_**BEEEPPPPPPP! BEEEEPPPPPP! SWOOOSHHHHH!**_

"_PIKKKKAAAAACHHUUUU!"_

A sudden frenzy of black and white raced through my mind as I found myself burning in different places and my eyes shut tight and my teeth gritted against each other as the pain slowly itched away and my body started cooling; before my body went limp I could just see the silhouette of Pikachu and other people standing on the side block as I slowly fell to the ground. However, just before I fell…I could swear I had seen a blue headed maiden with a pair of radiant blue eyes staring at me….

My eyes opened soon enough later, as the shocks from my buddy were not familiar in the slightest and soon I regained memories of our first meeting, with the shocks and frowns soon to come. As I pushed up with my hands against the grey, smoothly tiled ground, I lifted my head up to find that Pikachu was now wearing a nervous smile with a chuckle to match it coming out of its mouth. My head felt light and so did my body, though numb was another word, though I managed to turn around onto my back. It seemed that since coming to this region that I had had a lot of falls, though Dawn was usually there to cause the fall or help me up…

…_there I go again…on about that blue eyed girl…_

Finally getting up onto my feet, I found that most of the people that had watched my fall had dispersed into different direction. Watching my yellow companion scurry towards me, I tapped my right foot onto the ground with a scowl coming across my face, showing that I was not pleased with the sudden action my partner had taken in order just to get my attention. I mean honestly, a whack across the head would have done just fine. An image of familiar blue eyes fixed into my vision and once again, for the second time I saw a blunette in my head. Before Pikachu could even think about climbing up my trouser, I scurried away quickly only to find that the person I thought I had seen, was no where to be found and those certain blue eyes soon faded away as the thoughts of the blunette walking away from me corrupted my mind…._**was that her?**_ Shaking my head, I felt a pair of paws grab onto my trousers as they slowly felt as if they were climbing my body before a weight literally was on my shoulders with beaming black eyes and a pair of cute red cheeks with electric pulses going in and out of them. My companion once again nervously smiled, and a huge scowl went across my face.

"Thanks buddy…could have just slapped me or something if I wasn't paying attention."

_I swear I saw her…_

… _that couldn't be…_

_She was in my head…_

_**Or was she here…**_

_**Don't be stupid Ketchum…**_

_I __swear__ she was going into that…_

_Nahh…_

Another sigh escaped my lips as I pictured the blunette for a few seconds, before the image once again washed away.

"Pika…" it purred with saddened eyes before its long ears dropped.

However, being the confident Pokémon Pikachu was, his ears soon propped up with the smile of glee once again showing on his face as he turned his head to the side with his paw, once again, pointing in a certain direction. Of course, from the recent sightseeing I had thought he has just seen another certain object, his long loved ketchup bottle with its red, tasty delicious content…well to Pikachu. He also seemed to have pointed other various things out, from certain Pokémon, buildings and of course food courts which I wasn't very interested in yet…(well…until after we find the gym).

"What is it now?" I stared at the yellow, cute creature; biting my lower lip before looking up to what Pikachu was so intent on me looking at (as he had seemed to tug onto my shirt numerous times).

"Pika pi." Once again, he pointed in a direction that led me to look as a store in the distance across the road.

This instantly achieved my attention as the creature smiled and scurried away to the nearest zebra crossing that would soon be a path to the black-bannered store. Putting my hands in my pockets, I walked to Pikachu as it followed my gaze, not looking away from the store. Just for a few seconds, I stared at the Pikachu that was intensely looking at the store but had a small, shy grin on it's face before looking back at me with it's eyes shiny and full of life. Soon a flashing green man across the road blinked furiously at us, giving us indication that it was safe to cross the road, and Pikachu knew that well.

Pikachu dashed across the crossing, almost as if it were desperate to get a closer look at this seemingly, average looking florist store. With a smirk, I walk across the road, with passers by going towards me or walking besides me, almost in unison with my foot steps, until the green, flashing man disappeared and the paces of us all soon sped up into a quick unorganized fashion. Now on the sidewalk, I was directly looking at the black-bannered store with silver-plated writing across it, which spelt out, '**Hope's Flora**' with an almost 'calligraphic ' effect, giving an elegant appearance. At first from seeing the store afar, it didn't look very special, or any different from the florists in Kanto. It looked pretty worn down, the printed silver words on the banner looks faded and the silver plated 'a' from 'Flora' looked a little bit crooked. The display windows had little specks of dirt on them and a few marks that acted like scars from recent droplets of rain that had leapt onto the transparent material.

However, Pikachu was not the one to judge by first impression and the small creature who saw my frown soon started tugging at my trousers and ordered me to look past the imperfections of the worn out store. Shrugging to myself and not feeling intimidated, I looked through the windows and soon saw a clash of vivid, vibrant and enchanting colours; from a cherry red to violet purple, to a carroty orange to azure blue. Almost a breath of new air rain through my lungs as I watched the flowers being caressed with water and light and people inside looked at them modestly on a Sunday with the flowers snoozing in the window waiting to be put in a bouquet or corsages in the time of the day.

Almost in a trance, I found myself walking to the door of the newly enlightened store, with its blues and reds, with the delicate lilies and the colours so brilliant, as well as the roses' immaculate, bright colours along the red, white, yellow and pink. They almost looked liked they were interacting with each other as they swayed and drooped before rising up once again; as if they were gossiping about the window shoppers and the wanderers and the pointers and gigglers, the kissers, the dreamers and wishers that passed by as I opened the front door with the little bell sound making everyone know that my presence was here.

Curiosity got the better of me as I lessened my pace and took in the delightful sight and scent of the flowers and let the aroma take over my senses, "I guess that this is a good time to stop and smell the flowers. I mean with all this rushing about, hey Pikachu?"

My small friend soon was up on it's feet again next to me, getting a good sniff at the flowers with good intention before replying to me with a grin on it's face, purring, "Pika," before digging it's small, cute nose into the batch of flowers.

However, even I knew that this was just a saying, and it was amazing how many people didn't realise it. My mum used to tell me this all the time what I got back from my travels and recently had told me when I was in Floaroma Town. It was a good cool down from all the mischief around me, and the stress of life itself. I'd learnt over the pass few months what those words really meant.

_'Stop and smell the flowers', is a saying that is really not related to flowers at all. It is a reminder, a message, for each of us,_

_to stop rushing, stop working late and to know that time passes quickly._

_Stop and enjoy the day, the moment and the minute. Each minute that you miss, is time lost and will not return to you again,_

_so make sure you live each day in a new light but 'stop the smell the flowers' once in a while so you can take in those small moments that take your breath away.'_

The moment I opened my eyes, I was greeted with familiar looking radiant flowers that had caught my eyes recently before, and for a flash I pictured that blunette once again _with all her shades of blue._

Near the window pain of the store, lay a neatly places flower pot, that was rectangular and elegantly shaped with the art of pottery that molded it, with coffee brown soil that looked healthy and moist. However that obviously wasn't the bright, gorgeous thing that I was attracted to (since soil itself wasn't very attractive), it was the life that was contained in it. Soft, delicate _**phloxes**_ growing as one were crowded together, spread out in the piece of pottery with life radiating from their small, vivid petals, which could only remind me of a beaming smile of a friend and her small Piplup by her side. It was only typical that a plant like this would be used like a garden accessory in the exotic places not far from here, but it was terrific how small and fragile these plants were when they were individuals, yet before me, when together they stand strong and proud; like a trainer and their Pokémon, for this trainer by himself would not be who he was without his friends, both human and Pokémon, by his side.

_**Ting…the bell went…**_

Soon enough my mind slipped and I found myself back in reality with Pikachu soon tugging on my trousers once again and displaying a small, perfect little flower that almost looked like it was carved and made from heaven despite it's fragile looks. Bending down to the small creature, I found that he was showing a simple momentum of my past meetings with just one stem of small, luxurious flowers that emitted both colour and sweetness_**. A sweet pea. **_It's almost lavender blue made my heart skip as I found myself thinking of a pair of blue, bright eyes that were so full of life and wonders, with dreams and hopes swirling in them.

Funnily enough I thought I would have stopped thinking about a best friend in such a way, but I guess these things are hard to stop thinking about if you admire a friend so much. I mean, this was Dawn after all. Who wouldn't admire such blissful moments with her and her kind heart. Thinking of this though I couldn't help but picture the sturdy, strange looking looks of a _**bell of Ireland **_that I hoped would bring luck to the young lady, and contrasted so much with the previous small flowers I had given her. It's envious green colour and its peculiar looks would get anyone's attention. They almost looked like fox glove bells, but just in their first stage of growth wear colour hadn't been formed yet in the mind of the flower. Though, I guess that was a good thing. To show how unique she was, and that even though something that was completely plain, had a meaning to it: _**luck.**_

Of course it didn't end there. After what seemed like hours, I handed the small plant back to my friend who had scolded at me for taking so long to thank him, which in the end I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard the end of it. Bless him. Smiling, I patted him on the head before my eyes were drawn back to the flowers around the florist. The floor of the florist was tiled with the colour brown, though more of a golden brown with snippets of the ends of plants lying on the floor after the owners of the store had trimmed them down to put them in bouquets or safely send them off with new owners that would soon either give them to a loved one, to a friend in gratitude or just to make their house looks more colourful and full of life.

A smile soon graced my face, and I found myself observing the flowers that had been delicately put in little bouquets, with a little card neatly positioned amongst the reds and whites of the rose bouquets. I mused on the subject of roses for a while, with my hand slightly touching one that had fallen out of place, and unfortunately did not look so bright and beautiful like it's surroundings. Looking around, making sure no one was watching, I pulled the rose slightly, making sure that it's fragile petals were not going to be scarred and displaced by the ones surrounding it. When the flower was out of the crowded bouquet, the stem soon quickly, but harshly made it's way out and I found myself twirling the beaten flower in my fingers. It was very unlike me to lose myself in the smallest things, with the dull colours of the dying flower being my first actual observation despite the rest of the flowers.

However, this was not the reason I had taken this one flower out into the light. I did not take it out because I pitied the lost, fragile life, but because I found that the most scarred and worn out ones, were the ones that seemed to hold as much of the meaning of love, as fresh, new ones did. Why I thought this, I couldn't really point out, mostly because I find that the one that seems so bruised and beaten, are the ones that have truth hidden inside of them, with a story and a journey to tell. That kind of rose it what I thought 'love' symbolized the most. With all the struggles that a couple have gone through, only to come out as a single rose that will soon die, but will blossom into something more beautiful, and more powerful.

After a few moments of looking at the scarred petals of the rose, I set it down on the side of the table that the bouquets were set on while Pikachu finally climbed up on trousers and found its way to my shoulder; in his rightful place. Giving a small smile to him, with him also smiling back, I took another glance at the bouquets that were organized side-by-side, roses and lilies, even tulips and carnations. However, one bouquet left me stunned with its various purples, from lilac to mauve, with the white stamen sticking out of the heart of the individual flowers with a card positioned inside of them saying,_'Thank you for being there,'_in curved, beautiful writing that fluently whisked across the card in elegance. Walking up to the bouquet, my eyes had to refocus themselves on the art of the structure of the bouquet itself, with the _**campanulas **_shown with no shyness as they graced the store with it's unique and fragile colours, and with that my mind slipped away once again as Pikachu purred into my ear, with memories soon filling my mind and the sound a charming young lady soon filling my ears as she talked me through, once again, the tale of why she did what she did and loved what she trained to do; as well as the image of her cheering me on in the stands with a smile gracing her pink lips and I replying to those small smiles with a grin back, whether it was intentioned to be cheeky or to show gratitude.

_**Ting…**_

"You interested in buying it, sir?" a feminine voice said, and I turned to find a young blonde girl facing me with a medium sized box under her arm . She had a set of bright green eyes (though no ones eyes were brighter than Dawn's pretty little blue orbs) and had brown highlights in her hair with her skin as pale as snow, yet very bright with life.

Smiling at the young girl, who looked around two years younger than me, or maybe one, I said, "No thank you, just thinking of something." My grin grew a little wider.

"Fond memories, huh?"

With that, my mind skipped back to our chat before I left her in Eterna City, with her shades of blue being left behind, "Very fond memories."

But once again, an abrupt sound soon ripped a part my little moments in my head, with a staggering voice being raised, "Carla! You're there to ask him a question! Not bore the poor soul!" said the woman from the counter in the corner of the store. From what I could see, she wore a green apron, and was quite short with her grey locks and wrinkled forehead and a stern look across her face.

"Sorry Grandma!"

One of my eyebrows arched up in curiosity as I looked to the stunned girl with a nervous smile gracing her lips, before they turned to a shy one that soon faced me instead of the elder woman, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

She swiftly looked to the box before looking back at me with a smile on her face, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Though astonished and having the need to ask why, I nodded and said nothing more before the small girl giggled and said, "A pretty woman came in, asking that if you see a young, messy raven haired boy in here…" with this I pouted and let her continue, "that she would like me to present something to you."

"Pika?" Pikachu mused on the sudden statement and tilted his head before looking to me and back again.

"What did this girl look like?"

She giggled once again and once again, I was puzzled, "She was petite…" that could be anyone, "…she also had really nice blue eyes and was very, very pretty," a sudden rush of realization occurred and I soon found myself with my mouth slightly open and my eyes open with confusion and surprise, there was no way on earth, "she had long locks of blue hair and urged me to give these both to you."

I soon found that the box was shoved into my stomach, and the recent item I once thought was going to be sold in the shop, was soon presented to me; a crimson red gift box. A 'thank you' was the only thing I could stutter out as I held the two items with one arm and scratched my bare head with its messy black, raven like locks that hadn't been sheltered by my beloved hat in so long.

"Don't take too long to open it!" she said giggling before going back to the counter where a nice set of tulips were waiting to be trimmed down. All Pikachu and I could do was look at each other and look down to the crimson box.

* * *

_**Beeep Beeeeeeep!**_

_**Honk honk! Honk honk! Beep!**_

_Chit chat, tweeting and sounds of various things soon surrounded me as I sat on that park bench, with my rucksack on one end of the bench and Pikachu resting on the other with an ice cream I had recently bought in the other. I hadn't been in the mood to eat, nor was I in the mood to smile, just in the mood to muse on a certain mystery with a crimson box and a set of small flowers._

_A frown soon crossed my face as disappointment soon consumed me, __**why didn't she say hello?**_

There was surely a good reason; she wouldn't have left without a reason, she just wasn't like that. That wasn't _Dawn._ However, how would I know? I only knew the girl for a few months, but a simple _hello_would have been nice.

_Hey Ash! How are you? Did you find the gym leader?_

_Hi Ash! It's sooooo good to see you!_

_Hello! What you doing here? In a store like this?_

All the possible things she could have said…and she says nothing? I mean…

I sighed then grinned funnily enough. This was Dawn I was speaking of. I was acting like a lovesick child who was oddly enough trying to seek attention; and I knew fully well that Dawn had other things to do and other places to see. I soon found Pikachu tapping the crimson box, his smile glued to his face with his heart in his sleeve as he showed eagerly that he was waiting for this little gift to come out.

"Pika pi?" it asked, eagerly waiting.

"Fine then Pikachu, you win!"

"Pika!" it cheered in delight, climbing onto my shoulders and directing its eyes firmly towards the flowers and the box. Unfortunately, I hadn't spent the time to glance the flowers, only the medium sized box.

The wind blew, not a strong gust but a patient, flowing and kind breeze, with my hair folding along the winds path before silently positioning itself back into place. Placing the bouquet a side, I hovered my hand over the lid before gripping the edges and yanking the lid right off only for my eyes to be directed straight to a folded piece of paper and a small, gorgeous, unique, pasty white petals with brilliant yellow, odd shaped stamen on it that altogether created an enchanting natural piece of art, a beautiful shaped _**edelweiss, **_so rare and so _pure._

A smile once again graced my lips, not a big one nor a small one, just a grin that beamed with gratitude. Picking the elegant flower up, I found myself caught up in the moment as the stem of the plant allowed me to twirl it about, and soon I put it in my jacket pocket, with the flower peeking out so everyone could see its enchanting looks that gave me such _courage;_ and for a genuine reason to with my eyes starting to wander to the sky as I mused on what a brilliant journey it had been so far, with the skies clouded with orange and purples as the sunset once again with the city of Heathrome soon to be in darkness but its people know that day and light would soon arrive , and with that thought I smiled to the sky as I picked up the real content of the box and placed the product on my head, rightfully where it should be...and finally, I was able to answer than question I had left hanging over the edge with her shades of blue staring into my brown eyes from so long ago.

**_"…But you do have good memories…don't you?"_**

I could honestly say to her, now and in the future, that _yes, _I have good memories, brilliant ones really, and they are all bright and beautiful _because of you._

* * *

_Dear Ash._

_Sometimes, that is the most simplest thing to say first, but to be honest, I find that even harder to say because those two words always mean I have to write something after, whether it is corny or not…this will probably be corny but I know how corny you are… don't kill me!_

_Oh! Well that was easy enough. So let me not waste your time anymore, as I know how much you can't stand reading! I just wanted to thank you for letting me be a friend, well, maybe a best friend along this journey. Though we may have bumped into each other more than once but not many times, I felt as though the time you spent with me was out of the kindness of your own heart. Most of all I want to thank you for taking the time to get to know me and sharing your absolutely dazzling stories that I hope I can share with you one day, and that will show you that I can also be a bit of a reckless tart that gets herself into trouble once in a while and still come out with a smile on her face. That is one thing I admire about you._

_No matter what life throws at you, you always face it with a smile…._

_Anyway, back to the subject…I'm so sorry I didn't stay around long enough to say hello, nor did I even say 'hello', I don't know why, but I felt quite nervous, mostly because I had to give you this gift. I mean. Come on, this is pretty random, a stranger buying you a gift, plus I had a contest to register for before six o'clock in the evening (we don't want that 'certain incident' to happen again). Though I definitely don't think of you as a stranger. You make it pretty hard for me to say you are anything less than a true, kind, gifted friend. So…in thanks…(and in embarrassment of your poor hair condition)…I bought you this, something I should have bought you while you were here by my side. I tried to colour coordinate it, being the fashion princess I am. I mean... I hope it looks a bit like your old hat, with the poke ball on it with the thick strip and the red...all that. I know I can't give you the old one back and that I can't replace the fond old memories with it that are now lost...but I have faith in this new one; that it will also collect new and fresh moments as you continue on this journey, and I hope all the people and Pokémon you meet stay treasured in your heart with it; and to be honest, I hope I am one that you keep permanently there too._

_I also want to say, thanks for taking the time to listen and be a friend, those are hard to find, but thankfully one ran in just on time, with all his courage packed into him, thus explaining the Edelweiss… I'm sure you know what it means…I have no need to explain it to you…for this flower represents everything you stand for. __**Courage.**_

_So keep trooping on, good luck, and promise me, promise that you will always face life … with a smile._

_From, Dawn_

_xxx_

* * *

**This chapter seemed really short...but maybe because I talked to much at the beginning, or wrote too much really.**

**This really wasn't an interesting chapter at all that you had to wait for…you have permission to shout and scream and basically kill me …**

**-Slaps forehead while saying 'stupid, stupid, stupid' to herself-**

**I could have thought of a better plot to this chapter than this, and in all honesty Complete Hollow deserved much better than this! So if my next chapter turns out to be more accurate and basically… more ideal than this one I shall dedicate this to him…and probably all the readers and reviews who had to read this chapter!**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this long awaited (too bloody long awaited) chapter! Again I'm sorry for the really, immense long wait that should have never been done. My bad! You know what the worst thing was? I had done most of this chapter, and left it at the most stupidest point in the world and I had abandoned it for months and then when I got back to it, I had forgotten what I was going to write next. So that is one lesson there for me. I'll keep note next time so I won't forget. I'll edit this chapter as I go along, I usually look out for mistakes once in a while, nothing too big will change though. Thank you and I appreciate your lovely reviews and I appreciate the time you spend reading this story. _Complete Hollow_, I will have to definitely write another chapter with more character interactions in it for you :L I'm so so so so so sorry!**

**-DeCh**


	6. White Lily

**You all have permission to shoot me after this story is done…no seriously. I'm not even going to give an excuse here because I honestly don't have one other than saying that I've been concentrating on my GCSEs more than anything else. I know I said I wouldn't come back until the 30****th**** of this month but I had such a strike of inspiration, that I pushed away my studying and got on with this. Here are some replies to some people, as I replied to others of you but not to everyone:**

**DestinyChanceFan – ****Zannen desu! (sp?) My badd! I'm too young to die! However, thank you!**

**The biggest pearlshipping fan – Right! Got it! 10/10 for quicker updates! … I don't think I'm ever going to get that 10 though! So 9 will be my best! YAYYY! THANK YOU!**

**AshxDawnShipper – Ahhh! Edited out as soon as you informed with! Thank you very much!**

**Primrose May – Long time, no chat! Haven't seen you in a while! I'm glad you liked the letter (love writing letters as you can see)!**

**pearlshipper4life – Thank you very much for the requests, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment, I have GCSEs at the moment until the summer, so it will take a lot of time before I can do that as well as Pressed Love! Also, I'm so sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the biggest fan of Selena (voice wise, great actress though), but I won't disregard your requests, because the lyrics of the songs could be used actually! I have something in mind actually… -daydreams- Thank you very much for the review though! You may just be surprised though if I do or do not. Thanks again!**

**biggest pearlshipper there is – Love the name! Such a bold statement! =) I'm glad you and your friends are enjoying this fiction! Really warms the heart!**

**ashyboy fangirl 91 – Hmm…I may just use that flower (see if you can guess which one)! Thank you for the list of flowers and their meanings! Some of them are really interesting and I have a few spaces for them to occur! Again, thank you!**

**Paradise – PARA-PARA-PARADISE! I'm so sorry! I had a sudden urge to sing it, love the song so much –is shot- Gah! I love my fans! Thank you! Your post really cheered me up! Ha! You sound just like my friend: 'Cheer Up Destiny! All you need is confidence and you'll get that A in English' … Though getting an A in English would be a miracle for moi. Thank you so much again!**

**Complete Hollow –YAY! You read the chapter! That really cheered me up! As your reviews always do! Honestly, no need to feel sorry for the late review. I should be the one saying sorry for the lack of updates! At least you reviewed, and I'm very glad that you enjoy this story and are committed to reviewing my story! Warms the heart. Ha! The 'swayed hips' bit was so random; not really sure why I even wrote it down. Thank you! I really appreciate the time taken from my reviewers just to write a review for this story. I really do! Again, thank you very much! And no problem! I really don't deserve you guys though.**

**It probably feels like years since I've updated this story, and thankfully it really hasn't but it feels like it! Trust me, I know what you guys are feeling right now, having to wait for a chapter isn't pleasant and I send my apologies for that. I'm feeling blunt today, but that means we can get on with it quicker.**

**This chapter will be in Dawn's point of view. Italics are flashbacks, as usual. I think you guys get the drift! Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm not sure if this will be fast paced or not, probably not. So if you don't enjoy non-action chapters, I don't recommend this chapter!**

* * *

_White Lily_

_Purity, modesty, majesty_

'_I'm walking on air when I'm with you.'_

_Drip, drop, drip, drop…whoosh!_

_It honestly was a day I expected to be full of sunshine…_

…_Drip, drop, drip, drop…_

_It was the day where children should be on the beach, playing, dancing and chasing with the summer breeze drifting by with all their sorrows melting in the rays of the sun… but instead of a soft whisper of a breeze, came a harsh, violent wind that tortured the once summer days._

_Whoosh...Drip, drop, drip, drop…_

…_but I guess summer wasn't meant to be sometimes._

_**WHOOOOSHHH!**_

_It had been a few days since I saw this sight, the weather patterns were erratic and spontaneous and there was never a day to enjoy the fresh breezes of summer and the rays of the sun that skipped along your skin. The burning feeling of enthusiasm had melted away and to be honest, the energy to care had slipped. Days like this made you think that way and I can't picture one day where I had enjoyed the cold feeling of the rain on my flesh. In other words__**, **__**I can't stand** rain._

_Whoooooshhh! Drip, drop…_

…_I wonder where he is? I often wondered how he copes with such miserable days; ones that etched away every ounce of happiness you once had, and the expectations you wanted to fulfil… surely even he couldn't keep that charming smile on his face on days like this… I mean, was it ever possible to smile on such days? Laughing, grinning, clapping, cheering…was it ever possible? I couldn't imagine him on days like this, days of self proclaimed guilt and sorrow. He just didn't seem like that type of person. He was one with the bravery of an eagle but the recklessness of a turtle, but he wasn't slow like one. His heart was in the right place but half the time when he tells me his stories, I just thought 'if I opened that head of yours would your brain even be there?' I giggled to myself. Oh, I beg for some of those stories now…_

_But he wasn't here…he hasn't been here for 10 years…_

'_Papa…where are you?__**' **__The little girl inside of me would cry, aching and pleading with her little heart on the line, waiting for him to cherish it and hold her in his arms for the longest time with his smile beaming at her and her tears being wiped away by his fingers, with the saying 'don't cry sweetie,' and his laughs echoing through the apartment we once lived in, with the __**white lilies **__in their vase on the table; one of my favourite flowers, which were always bought when I was visiting my father. I found that whenever I saw them, I always thought of him._

_**I was walking on air when I was with him…**_

_I still sometimes imagined him with me…where I lay in his arms with his heart on his sleeve…_

_Drop, drop, drip, drop…_

_But it was only just a dream…_

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" the children in the centre sang, half of them with shy smiles and half of them sitting on the window ledges, wondering what second the rain would seize, "…we want to go outside and play," the little protest of the horrible weather soon faded with only a few children keeping the small nursery rhyme going until one brave little soul finally sung, "come again some other day…"

It never occurred to me how the weak, poignant voices of young children could accompany the drips and drops of rain on such a dreary day. It just emphasised the motions of this daytime: unmotivated and bleak. Even the bright colours of the Pokémon Centre were overshadowed by the grey skies that lingered outside the window, with the sounds of the squealing, happy baby Pokémon being dulled by the shower of rain that washed the ground outside our windowpanes.

My fingers currently brushed them selves against the edge of my mug, filled with the brown, milky colour of hot chocolate and the sweet aroma emitting from it.

I could just tell all eyes were on me as my fingers that gracefully glided against the edge of the cup. I mean, who wouldn't be envious of someone with the sweet drink in his or her hands. I know I definitely would be.

"Pip, pip?" my penguin friend squealed, with his big, black, round eyes beaming at me and his head tilting to the side as he wondered my facial expressions.

It took me a while to notice how my head had fallen, with my eyes gazing at the cup in my hands, despite the uninterested expression that was smothered across my face. I almost felt my eyes shut…even the squealing of my Piplup couldn't keep me awake on this awful day, with my mind being occupied with _awful memories. _A sigh of frustration escaped my lips as the pitter, patter of the rain against my window (regardless of how far away the window actually was) and I finally found the energy to look at my darling Piplup's eyes, finally answering his squeals.

"What's wrong Piplup?" I questioned.

A frown appeared on his face, almost in annoyance as well as anger. He instantly jumped upon my lap, almost knocking the hot chocolate filled mug out of my hand due to the surprise of his action. Finally gaining my full attention, his little flipper darted in a specific direction and as I normally would, I obediently looked in the direction, which my friend was pointing in, and abruptly enough, I smiled with a bit of curiosity lingering inside of me, though the site wasn't very old.

There it was. The pink, the pale yellows, with the strokes of white in the background and of course, the beautiful blonde haired woman in her green, silk dress, gracing the poster on the wall and of course the wonderful Infernape, with its shades of orange and red flames that emitted from its body. However, you must be wondering why such a poster gained my attention, though it gained it a few days ago before… it was none other than the poster that replicated the events that I took part in. A contest.

Once again I smiled at the Piplup on my lap, finally realising what he was trying to do: relight my flame. I had been down for so long because of the weather, and had rejected my training for too long, that was why my Pokémon was frowning. Not because of the rejection of attention, but because of the subject that I looked like I was about the give up, which I would never do; and he knows it too. Settling my cup onto the coffee table, I sighed with relief, the feeling of knowing what to do next was swirling inside of me and the sensation had never felt so good. As random and miserable as the last few days had been, I should have known that. There were places to go and things to do.

There was no questioning the fire that had lit. _**Fire**_**…** I could sure use some of its warmth right now…or even some body contact, as strange as it sounded. I always found that contact could always heal someone. Like a hug, or just someone leaning on you, whether you were just sitting on the bus, or with someone you loved…_ "…It's okay baby…it's alright…"_

…

…

**...Stupid. **I should have been focused, not relishing a memory…or a nightmare…

* * *

A lose of faith is a hard thing to admit, and one that shakes the mind quite a bit; especially when one of those faiths includes the art of strength and beauty. In this case, Pokémon Contests. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy them, but rather I was incredibly uninterested in them at this point in time. Winning a contest once in a while isn't so bad, but winning 2 times in a row with only two ribbons left? You start to become…dare I say…rather bored. Particularly when other things were on your mind, well, more appropriately, _someone. _It is very rare when you come across someone who should seem worthy as to oppose you, and being idolised was becoming…rather dull. I had only won three ribbons and I had already been asked for photos and autographs, and to be frank, I feel like I don't deserve the attention…yet. A Pokémon Coordinator is someone who raises Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests. They raise their Pokémon, much like Pokémon Trainers do, although they stress the importance of beauty and ones appearances in order to become one of the best, and to trample across all who dare push them off their pedestal. A Pokémon Coordinator is one who feels as though she or he has achieved and learnt absolutely everything in life, and will be widely respected. Though, this is already happening…for me.

I kicked a stone, a rounded pebble that had done nothing to me other than being in my path. It was the usual way to pass the time, though it was never deemed amusing to me. The small droplets of rain had calmed down, softening into a less harsh downpour and was quieter than the last few minutes of the shower. However, Sinnoh's weather was always something that had confused me and was something not even the weathermen could predict. One minute, the sun would be shimmering down with its glorious rays, the next it would pelt down with fat drops of rain.

_WHOOOOSHHHH! WHOOOOSHHHH! BANG! CRASH!_

The winds were starting to scream and the droplets of rain were starting to heave again. _Damn this weather…_

The tears from the skies were still falling though, and it was only getting worse.

_**"Pikachu! NO!"**_the scream cascaded through the wind, with an abrupt thunder strike lashing at the ground; it was almost like a dream with no view to it. At first, I honestly thought it was a vision, that a sense of wanting had magically made up for me, to mess with my mind at the sound of his voice. I was wrong though, because deep in my heart, I knew that this moment was real.

"Chimchar! Use flamewheel, again!" a different shout was heard, and another strike of lighting fell to earth, with it's flash of light beaming through the city. This scream...it was unfamiliar to me. A very harsh, cold tone could be heard from it, and for a few seconds, just a few...that it wasn't the person that I thought it was.

"Dodge it, Pikachu! Dodge it!" a desperate cry rang. Why was I the only one getting a sense of urgency and worry from this voice with the need to try and stop it? _What on earth?_

"_**You can't dodge that now K...It's far too late…the same old tricks won't get you anywhere!" **Such a cold voice...so powerful...**"Give up!"**_

_CRASH! WHOOOSHH! _The thunder and lightening had struck once again. The elements were at war tonight. Half of what this voice said was a blur to me, with the elements clashing and the winds as strong as ever. This battle…it sounded like…

"_NO, never!_" This voice pleaded. It made my heart do somersaults and I grew incredibly curious at the same time. A Pokémon Battle. That was what was happening; _how foolish! _In this weather? _**Idiots! **_Frantically looking around the area, with the surrounding roads on one side and a forest on the other, I took my guess that this battle was occurring from one place in particular. Now I just needed someone to shout…something.

"Chimchar, move it!"

"How can you expect him to with this weather! Chimchar's a fire type! Are you _**thick?**_"

Another strike! But not a natural one! I could tell, because it wasn't forcing itself down from the heaving, dark clouds; but from the forest up towards the skies with a shriek of a …pokemon? That's what I think it was. Yes! It had to be! BANG! CRASH! It shouted and squealed. I almost felt fearful of its strength, but the curiosity got the better of me and I felt my legs jogging, no, sprinting to the forests near by.

My feet carried me as far as they could, chasing the sounds of those demanding voice that seemed to sweep the area, even the pokemon took a few peeks out of the shrubbery to find out the source of the noise, though the fear of being struck by lightning seemed to weigh much more than their curiosity.

"_You don't think I know that?_ Enough! Flame wheel! Maximum power! GO!" A voice penetrated through the forest, louder than ever before. It alarmed me somewhat, but I couldn't help my legs from running further into the foliage; was I really willing to get injured in this sort of weather…or even killed?

_BANG! _Once again, the elements sounds swooped across the area with no place to hide and no comforting sights to lay my eyes upon. Or so I thought. Running and running, my feet became so weak, I felt as if I could hardly breath, the atmosphere was incredibly intense and I felt my heart beating and beating. Finally, I stopped, with a sight so traumatizing, so shocking yet so…powerful, that I almost had forgotten to breath as I laid my eyes on the enclosure that was heavily scarred with burns and with the ground being upturned into awkward placed; and of course, there being two certain silhouettes of worn, and tired Pokémon that could not even stand on their feet any longer.

I took a step closer. _There_. Despite the darkness, a tint of colour was shown. One pokemon was red, with a sickeningly small flame burning on the end of it, and the other pokemon yellow, with it's feet shaking to the core that I almost felt a searing pain squirm up my spine. It was unbearable. _**Another step closer. **_I saw more of the enclosure, and it was hard to take in that these small Pokémon could create such destruction, even the trees were burned and scarred, with a few branches just managing to hold onto the trees with an inch of their life, yet they swung so vulnerably that I feared that if anything had moved, that they would just snap right off. However this wasn't all I saw. Two figures. That's right, two figures of…boys maybe? Maybe even young men, a little taller than me but looking just as strong and determined as I could ever be. They stood on opposite sides of the enclosure, with the one of the right's face looking worn yet determined to the depths of his soul as he glared forcefully into the eyes of the person at the other end. This other boy, looked nothing like the other. His features were so calm, and I could see a hint of a smirk on the side of his face yet his eyes…were so black…so deep…so still, it was almost unnerving to witness. In fact, the whole sight itself was uneasy.

_FLASH! __**CRASH! **__BANG! __**Again!**_ That flash was so incredibly strong that it completely lit up the scene, and it was all I needed to figure out what was going on, as my eyes widened at the view of the familiar boy.

"…_Ash?" _I questioned to myself, in doubt of the boys presence, but it was _real, this __**was real, **_"Ash!"

A swift twisting of the heads and I found myself being glared at by two males, one which gave comfort, the other making me feel uneasy, so I was caught in between the two, not really sure of which was stronger.

"Dawn," he sounded so relieved when he said that, "is that really you?"

I could only nod at this question, as I stepped into the enclosure more courageously. I ignored the two boys, my eyes darting towards the Pikachu I loved so well, and the Chimchar that looked so vulnerable and on just managing to hold onto it's last bit of strength; yet there was still a light in it's eyes, a strong one that made me feel a fire inside my heart burn even brighter. At this point, I couldn't tell who could win this fight, and to be honest, I didn't really want to find out.

"Are you guys idiots?" I screamed, ignoring the glare I received from a boy with purple coloured hair.

"Who are you?" prune head questioned spitefully, with his fists tightening as he said the words.

I gritted my teeth, "Stupid," I paused, taking a deep breath to stop myself from punching the purpled headed male, "you guys are going to get yourself killed out here, as well as your Pokémon! Get back inside!"

"No! Not until I finish this battle with _him_!" Ash growled, his brown eyes darkening, glaring even more at the boy he was facing against.

"You mean, until _I _finish this battle." The boy smirked, his onyx eyes relaxing as he took on the glare from my raven-haired friend.

I could almost see Ash gritting his teeth together, his eyes widening, "_Shut up! _Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

"Chimchar!" the boy with purple hair screamed, "dodge it and when he stops, use scratch!"

They were at it again, their Pokémon fighting with their last breaths. I couldn't help but be mesmerised by it all, from their voices to their brilliantly powerful moves that they were either hit directly with or that they elegantly dodged. However, seeing those small eyes of Pikachu made me wonder even more, why was it so important for Ash to finish this battle; was it worth risking everything? Risking losing Pikachu? I definitely thought not. Those desperate eyes of not only Pikachu, but that boy's Chimchar told me everything I needed to know; this was a fight that had to be fought by the trainers…not their Pokémon. The pain that I felt was starting to shiver up my spine once again and I felt as though I couldn't even breathe. That's when I had had enough, this wasn't _right._

"_**Stop it**__!" _I screamed, so loudly that the whole world had fallen still…even the trainers had stopped, obeying me for the first time, with the Pokémon looking at me, almost in gratitude.

"What is it _**now?**_" the purple haired boy asked spitefully, with Ash shooting a glare at him.

"_You_. That is what it is _now,"_ I replied, surprised at the tranquillity of my voice, "don't you see what you are doing? Not just to yourselves, but to your Pokémon?"

"Leave this to me, Dawn." Ash said, looking so tired…so vulnerable and weak. He looked as though he were…despising himself. _I hated it._

"No," I muttered, but then plucking up the courage again, I screamed, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Everything was quiet, the only sound now being the background of the heavy rain, the _whoosh_ of the calming winds and the heavy breathing of two Pokémon, who didn't even seem to have enough strength to stand up anymore.

"Don't you see…don't you _see?" _I asked, in a desperate attempt to make them see sense.

"See what?" They both said in unison, one sounding unsure, and the other sounding as if he were about to enjoy what I'd say next.

"Look," I said, darting my eyes towards the worn out Pokémon. I almost felt my heart break when I saw their faces, the state of their bodies too. It was unbearable, _unforgivable. _I looked back at the two males; Ash seemed to be staring at the ground with his raven-haired now soaked to the core hanging drearily on his face and the purple haired boy turned away from me.

Suddenly, this boiling, hot rage started to build up, my blood pumping around my body more violently that I could feel my face turning red,_how dare they not acknowledge what they have done!_

"LOOK AT THEM!" I screamed, as an order, not an option, and it seemed to work as both pairs of eyes darted towards the sorry sight in the middle of the enclosure, "do you feel it? That pain, that awful pain. You should be _ashamed_."

Silence. No one said anything, whether or not these words were going into their thick skulls I had no idea. However, I knew one thing, I was disappointed. Incredibly so. I looked at Ash, almost wishing I wasn't feeling so much guilt or pity, yet anger too.

I heard a foot step on a branch, and found that while I was lingering at Ash, that this purple haired boy had started to walk away, I was about to say something, but in the end I said nothing, not really wanting to have to deal with him.

"I don't need this," the boy muttered, I didn't reply, but I felt an urge to strongly.

His hand reached towards his belt, where five poke balls were ordered perfectly on it. Reaching for one, he clicked the middle button. Both Ash and I waited patiently. But the next thing the boy did almost caused me to pounce.

_SMASH_! The boy violently stepped on it, hearing the cracks between the ground and his foot seemed to make Ash shake brutally, but I had no worries, as I realised that this might be the best thing to do. No Pokémon deserved a trainer like him, and if he didn't feel as though this Chimchar deserved to be in his presence, so be it.

"I definitely don't need you either," the purple haired boy whispered, darting his eyes before the Chimchar, who looked incredibly frightened. I felt guilty, and most of all, I felt upset that a Pokémon as cute and innocent as this one had to endure such a lack of love from a trainer.

Taking my backpack off, I started to unzip it, my eyes unconsciously following what my hands did. I pulled out a thick blanket, which my mother had given me whenever I needed more warmth, and to remind me of home. Dumping the backpack onto the ground, I walked cautiously towards the fire type Pokémon, one I knew well since it was an option to have a pokémon like this as my starter. He eyed at me, not in fear but in gratitude as a small shy smile, one I had never seen before, developed on its face. I bent down in front of it, pulling the cloth over its head and started wrapping him around in it, making sure I kept him nice and warm, as well as dry. Once done, I picked him up off the ground and stared at the trainer, who unexpectedly, had been watching my moves.

I felt Ash's presence nearing me, but I kept on staring at the trainer who stared back, "Who are you?" the trainer said, repeating his last question.

I sighed, "My name is Dawn, and you are?"

"Paul." He said simply before walking away into the forest, the way I had entered the enclosure.

I lingered on the name for a few seconds, memorising it before looking at the boy who was soaked. His Pikachu was now in his arms, sleeping soundly with a smile on its face, which caused me to smile, until I looked at the brown-eyed boy who I had started to take kindly to a few months ago.

"You're an idiot." I said, bluntly.

"I know." He replied, with a small smile gracing his lips though I did not offer him one in return.

Despite saying how unforgiveable the act was, and how stupid and reckless it was, I couldn't help but feel a little warmth towards the fool I called a close friend. A very close friend; and that's when I realised, that I had such a soft heart, that I just had to forgive him.

* * *

_SLAP!_

"You're an idiot," I screamed, "the biggest idiot the world has ever known, even the biggest idiot known to man looks at you and thinks, 'bloody hell, what a frickin' idiot!'"

He instantly chuckled at this and I greeted this with another hard slap to the cheek, "OW! Dawn," he whined, rubbing his cheek, "I already know I'm an idiot."

"I know you do," I smirked, "I'm just making sure it is sinking into your head."

He pouted, "Well, I can tell you right now that it definitely has sunk in."

"Good."

We had arrived at the Pokémon Centre minutes later, and the first thing we both received was a huge rant from Nurse Joy about how dangerous it was to be out there and that we could have gotten ourselves killed; she also asked why we were out there, and both of us couldn't really offer a reply. In addition, as soon as she saw the state of the two Pokémon in our hands, she instantly screamed at us again and lectured us about how foolish we were and that we should take care of our Pokémon a lot better; but the only thing that was said during this rant was Ash's small mutter, stating: _"It wasn't her fault." _Not that it mattered anymore. Instantaneously, Chimchar and Pikachu were taken into the emergency room, where they would be treated for their wounds

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ash asked, unwilling to greet me with another smile as sorrow started to take over. It was hard to see him like this; the cheeky young lad I once knew was diminishing into a guilt filled boy with no interest in anyone else other than the Pokémon that lay in the emergency room. It was heartbreaking, and despite being so angry with him, I felt the need to comfort him.

My hand reached out for his and the first reaction I received was direct eye contact with his deep, brown eyes meeting my blue ones. I squeezed his hand a little, showing a little support and a sign that everything was going to be all right. I never noticed it before…but his hands were soft…despite his appearance. _**Stupid, stupid, stupid.**_

"Ash, they will be fine," I sighed, "I'm more worried about Chimchar though...what will happen afterwards?"

My eyes lingered away from his brown orbs, to greet a green light that emitted from the sign above the door that led to the emergency room. My thoughts lingered back to when we were running through the forests, all I could hear were my own thoughts and the small whispers of Ash Ketchum, whispering into Pikachu's ears: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

Again, I felt as though my heart was being squeezed and my hand darted up towards my chest, resting on it, hoping for the pain to seize, which it did. I then felt a small bit of contact on my hand and slowly glared at the tanned but wet hand that lay on top of mine.

"I'll definitely sort it out," Ash whispered, but I never replied.

It was silent for a few minutes, with only the rain in the background being the comforting sound and I found myself musing on the fact that the thunder and lightening had stopped.

"Ash," I said, gaining his attention as I heard the shuffle of his jacket against the material of the centre's couch, "what _were _you doing out there?"

He didn't answer me instantly as his breath hitched, I heard him gulp too, and I felt a little worried about his answer, "I was determined," he started before stopping, rethinking his next words, "I incredibly determined to show him, to show _Paul," _he said the boys name, almost as if it were venom, "that a love between a trainer's Pokémon and his or her trainer is much stronger than anything else in the entire world,"

I didn't really know what to say, so I said nothing at all and hoped that he would continue his story.

"I was foolish to be so brash," he sharply took a breath inwards, before continuing, "I didn't think it through, what I was doing, I was just so determined, so head strong and so…foolish," his hand started to tremble and I did nothing to comfort him, wanting more information from him, "that boy doesn't know what it is like to have a special bond, with his Pokémon, he doesn't know how much power it can give a human; and I wanted to show him so badly, but I failed," he gasped quietly to himself but again, I did nothing, "I'm an idiot. A weak, senseless idiot who doesn't know when to stop, but I had to show him! I just had to, and what he did to Chimchar…was unforgivable, working him like a Lillipup until it is sore. I hated it and I wanted to show that you could still be victorious by giving your Pokémon trust and faith,"

He stopped, his breathing started to stagger and his hands started to shake a little, but he didn't grasp anything because I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, nor did he was to show anymore signs of weakness. _**Typical boys. **_I showed a small smile, edging towards a big one and in a smooth movement, my other hand rested on top of his, with both our hands now on top of one another, and his eyes slowly gazed into mine. It was a sign of comfort. A sign that was needed and I could tell that he desperately wanted but would not ask for it.

"You don't need to prove to some fool that you need to have a friendship with your Pokémon to be strong," I nodded to myself, trying to say words of inspiration to those lost soul gazing into my eyes, "stopping the fight would have been enough,"

"I wish I'd been told that before," his head hung down, his eyes now looking at our hands engrossed in one another, but I wasn't having it. Taking his hand off mine, I delicately touched his chin, before pulling it up slightly so that his eyes could be seen more clearly, though they still refused to look at me.

"Look at me, Ash," I said calmly and he did so, I could almost see the tears forming and the guilt circling in his eyes, "there is nothing you can do now, they are out of harms way now. You were caught up in the moment, that's all. We all do it," his eyes darted away from me again but I still held his chin up softly, "you are an idiot, but not that much of one, I've seen bigger, like prune head boy," he chuckled, earning a bigger smile from me, that's all I wanted to see, a bit of a spark in his eye, "you're better than that, you know it too. Please stop pulling yourself down. You deserve to be in the sky with those stars around you Ash, don't let this take away your shine."

"I don't really deserve that shine after this…no one should if they did what I did, especially to them."

"We all make mistakes," I said brashly but then soothed my voice, "we're all human. Aren't we? We just have to keep going and we have to make sure we don't ever make the same mistakes again. It's better to make the mistakes than not make them at all when we are young, because than we learn so much more. To be a master, you need to have so much knowledge as well as power. You need to be able to give advice and show people the difference between right and wrong. At this moment, this moment in time, you are _learning these lessons_. There is no need to feel ashamed in yourself, because you Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," he glanced at me, while I smiled even more than I did before, "are a special guy and a great trainer. Don't let anybody tell you differently."

I don't know what it was that made me gasp more, the fact that I had heard sudden bolt of lightning or that Ash was _hugging me_. It was so out of character, so strange and worrying in one way, but it was touching, perfectly warming and heartfelt in another. My heart started to beat so fast and so loudly in my chest that I was worried that he would hear it. It was louder than bells to me, yet sweeter than heaven. This drumming sensation was out of control but this feeling was so warming that I didn't want him to let go.

Abruptly…sniff…sniff…a sweet aroma came from him, or his clothes? I wasn't so sure. Though he was still damp he still had this heavenly fragrance about him that it brought shivers up my spine and swiftly a mass of memories followed., and my breath instantly hitched…

…_waiting for him to cherish it and hold her in his arms for the longest time with his smile beaming at her and her tears being wiped away by his fingers, with the saying 'don't cry sweetie'…._

…

…

"You smell like lilies," I said, completely ignoring the action that had just occurred. My abnormal question had obviously come as a surprise to both of us as we pulled away slightly from each other.

"Excuse me?" He asked, with a puzzled look on his face, yet I could see his eyes dancing with mischief and amusement. If I hadn't been so engrossed in the aroma, I would have slapped him for looking so entertained when I was being serious.

"You smell like lilies," I repeated before I grabbed at his collar and took another whiff of him with my eyes closed and my face completely relaxed, "white to be precise."

"I didn't know coloured lilies had a different smell to each other," He mused, with a small chuckle escaping his lips before looking down at me while I pulled away, "how did you figure that out?"

My thoughts lingered on this question for a while, and the room was silent, despite the small chatters of other trainers in the room. Another memory spun in my mind, an incredibly fond one that bought a smile to my face and caused my eyes to water gently as I remembered a fondly kept dream…or memory.

… _and his laughs echoing through the apartment we once lived in, with the __**white lilies **__in their vase on the table; one of my favourite flowers…_

"The apartment smelled of them," I answered quietly, almost a little embarrassed that I was telling him this, but he never replied so I continued, "dad always kept them in the house when I was around. He had always complained about the smell, but he still would always buy me a bunch of white lilies when ever I visited him," I grinned further and looked at Ash who seemed to be smiling back, his skin now had a bit more colour to it and his eyes were now shimmering, something I hadn't been able to see in a long time, "they were our thing. My favourite flowers at the time…and when ever I smell something like this…I always think of him." I never thought much about my father, I only did so when ever it was his birthday or the day he had passed away…and even on days when I smelled this fascinating aroma that had caught me once when I was little; it seems like it still does.

"That's nice," he whispered and I swiftly moved to look at him, "very nice. I never had that with my father. He left us a long time ago."

My body started to wrench with spasms of sorrow and pity, something I didn't want to show and hid well as he didn't question my sudden dreariness. His hand squeezed mine again and I felt him get closer. He didn't say anything more, and I wanted to know more but I never questioned him because the pain in his voice right then was unbearable and I hated to see him so sad. So I stopped the talk about fathers.

"But not all fathers are like that," he insisted, while I nodded in agreement, "and I had Professor Oak in my life to my father figure, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Suddenly, my dreary mood had lifted and we both greeted each other with the biggest smiles we could muster up and I almost felt like I was floating when I looked at it, and that's when it hit me, that small phrase: _**I'm walking on air when I'm with you.**_

_DING DING! _We suddenly pulled away from each other, our hands unravelling and now sitting on either the arm of the sofa or on our lap and that beautiful sensation of warmth and diminished into nothing.

"Mr Ketchum? Miss Berlitz?" we both turned out heads simultaneously to be greeted by a smile from Nurse Joy, which was shocking to say the least, considering she had lectured us hours ago, "your Pokémon are ready and are now fit and healthy."

The double doors swiftly and two Pokémon that I knew well scurried into the centre's lounge, leaving the thin doors to swing in and out lazily. Pikachu scurried on Ash's lap with a cry of relief and happiness escaping his lips as he caressed the small Pokémon. Chimchar also did the same, latching onto the trainer's leg and then suddenly turned its gaze to be before jumping onto my lap and rubbing its head against my chest while I patted its head.

Both Ash and I looked warmly at each other before looking at the two Pokémon which looked up to us and we knew right then what we were going to do with this young, powerful Chimchar. Setting the Pokémon down on the ground, I muttered to Ash, "Do you think you can handle this little fire machine?"

He smirked at me, "Of course."

Both the Pokémon looked at us, puzzled and completely bewildered by our acts towards each other, especially Chimchar, who has probably never been able to experience such emotions and acts before…not that we planned to keep it that way any longer.

"Chimchar," Ash kneeled down, addressing the Pokémon by its name, earning the attention of it, "would you like to come with me?"

"Char?" the fire type questioned, with it's head tilting to the side.

Pikachu jumped down from the sofa and walked over to Chimchar, "Pika, pika pika-chuuu." It purred as it smiled at the red and orange Pokémon.

"I know we don't know each other very well," Ash started, "but I know you're strong, and that you deserve a chance to prove to Paul that you are much better than he thinks you are, and that you can be just as strong without your ability as you are with it just through our bond. I know it sounds risky…but I would love to have a power house like you on my team…and I promise you I won't ever let you down, or Dawn will probably kill me. What do you say?"

Chimchar looked down, and I could almost see his mind thinking strongly about this and I could also see him worrying about the fact that Ash may not live up to his promise. This was a tough decision and Ash knew it too, that's why he wasn't forcing Chimchar into anything, but I felt as though it were my duty to guide Chimchar in the right direction. So just as Ash did, I kneeled on one knee and leaned in to get a better look at Chimchar, earning the attention of the Pokémon once again.

"I know Ash well enough to say that he always keeps his promise," Chimchar smiled slightly, "and if you want love, respect and a trainer who always has his heart on his sleeve, no one is better than Ash. You deserve a lot better than you got and Ash is the perfect candidate. He won't harm you, he'll know where your limits lie and how to show off your strength to everyone. You'll also have good company with other Pokémon around you, such as Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pride and Chimchar couldn't help but giggle.

"I promise you, Chimchar," Ash said, his hand sticking out with a poke ball in it, holding it in front of the fire type.

Out of the blue, Chimchar started walking towards this pokeball, his hand held out slightly and hesitantly. It took a few good seconds before finally, Chimchar launched his hand at the pokeball and miraculously, the Pokémon was absorbed by a red light and entered the poke ball.

_**One, two, three shakes…poof.**_

"I've got me a Chimchar!" Ash yelled and held the pokeball up to my face, being greeted my smile from me and a squeal from Pikachu who jumped happily onto the sofa and onto Ash's shoulder. As soon as he said so, Chimchar once again popped out of its ball and welcomed us with a smile.

"Yes you do!" I screamed as I felt the small Pokémon embracing me by the legs, hugging me in gratitude for Arceus knows what, but it felt nice, really nice.

"All thanks to you," Ash stated, looking at me dead in the eye as Chimchar pulled away from me and climbed up Ash to his shoulder.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

I felt my face start to heat up and my blood starting to pump faster around my body and I knew instantly that I was blushing, _**damn it!**_

"No need to worry," I said, my voice high and sounding as sweet as possible to distract Ash from the blush on my face, which was not going away at all and continued to stain my face.

_Thump, thump, thump. This was so embarrassing…_

"You helped me a lot today," he offered me a generous smile as I stayed silent, "a lot. I don't think I can ever repay you enough, but I'm willing to try. You're a great girl Dawn and I'm really blessed to have met you on my journey. So," he paused before continuing, "I thank you. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me."

Silence…my heart was beating like a drum again, _louder than bells and sweeter than heaven…_I couldn't breathe..._breathe Dawn…breathe..._it made such an almighty sound. I swear if he were any closer he would be able to hear my heart beat to such a simple rhythm._Thump...thump..._

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?" I squealed quietly.

"Why are your cheeks so red all of a sudden?"

..._Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

* * *

**I'm quite happy with this chapter. Not overly happy, but I'm happy. I enjoyed writing parts of this chapter, like the ending and the confrontation with Paul. I will edit this along the way, as you guys know. I usually look through this to see if there are a few major mistakes, but right now I'm tired. I finished the chapter a few weeks ago but then forgot all about it and then I realise this week and then decided to update it on a Friday night so that people would be able to relax more and would have more of a chance to read this if they wanted to... but then I got impatient and angry with myself because I should have updated this weeks ago (months really) anyway, so here it is! You still have permission to shoot me...after the story is done. But seriously, I really don't deserve reviewers/readers like you!**

**I've had a lot of inspiration lately. Especially with other shippings too though I am concentrating on the ones I have talked about on my profile.**

**I don't blame you guys if you hate me, I'd hate myself too if I had to wait for months (years for some people who I've been waiting for to update their stories) to hear of an update, but no need to worry... actually scratch that. If you liked this chapter, please do tell me by reviewing, 'favouriting' or PMing and what ever else you can do on this site. I appreciate the nice reviews I get; but I don't blame you guys if you don't review this chapter at all. I have set 9/13 GCSE exams already, so four more to go! WOO! 18th June here I come!**

**Oh and isn't Paul SUCH a bastard ;) No, I really do love his character. I'm doing a one shot at the moment with him and it is fun writing about him. Thanks again guys and bless you all! FIVE VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE EACH! (4 for the wait 1 for the read).**

_**-DeCh**_


	7. Sweet Williams and Irises

**(Pstt I changed my username…sorry for the confusion, kind of missing my old one tbh)! **

**To think it has been more than a year since I last updated – I can't promise the next chapter will be any sooner (even if I am very excited about it). I'm so sorry! I have no excuse! I shall firstly reply to my lovely reviewers: **

**DannMaster – Well then, greetings to this part of the woods, DannMaster! I am very glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Dechirures – Hello again! Glad you found the chapter funny and thank you for reviewing!**

**Primrose May – Aha! I was really worried that people would say: What happened to giving her the flowers Destiny? But I'm glad you liked that, and it seems like others did too! It was such a random idea. **

**DestinyChanceFan – Aww, bless! Thanks! Some people seem to like the idea of using the topic of fathers in Ash and Dawn's conversations, despite how different their fathers are in my story. **

**FlowerPower – Wow! You've left a LONGGG review! Firstly, I'm glad you like that little mini-plot and I agree, some people can make things like that go on for too long. Secondly, YES! Chimchar is SOOO adorable! I was ecstatic when he gave Ash the win at the Sinnoh League as an Infernape. **

**MissCheckmate123 – YOU! You have to start doing Six Steps! I'm begging you! Oh and YAY! I have such dedicated reviewers! Glad people are giggling to themselves about this story. I never really realised the humour in it…and never shall really! Thank you for the support!**

**Can'tBeAskedGaga – Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? The dense Ash is the best Ash! Sometimes. Yeah, I get sick of those 'damsel in distress' stories sometimes too, some are really good but it gets a bit boring sometimes because you can tell what happens. Not that I'm saying I don't like them, when I come across a good one, they are brilliant! N'aww Paul isn't horrible…he's just…Paul. Writing about him is amazing though, not going to lie.**

**Forevergraud – Aww! Thank you!**

**Complete Hollow - -corrects mistake-… well that was ultra embarrassing…Ahaha! Your review was so long that they couldn't even fit it onto the e-mail they sent me to inform me of it! I had to go straight to the story to get to your review! Thanks! I always enjoy reading your reviews!**

**blacky-boy - question answered! :D **

**Any who, this chapter shall consist of Ash's perspective, the normal rules apply e.g. paragraphs in italics are flashbacks, and there will be a lot of them. A slightly different structures this time but no biggy. OH! And by the way I kind of plan this chapter to be long…but hopefully it'll seem like it's around the same length as the other ones.**

* * *

_Sweet Williams and Irises_

_Gallantry, Finesse and Perfection_

'_Grant me one more smile' & 'keep the faith.' _

The cheering. The applause and the standing ovation were sensational. The colours and the lights were outstanding and blinding to the naked eye. However, none of that was for me. Those cheers weren't for me. The hands clapping together and the ecstatic people on their feet with grins from ear to ear were not to be taken in by me; I was the one in the crowd at the end of the day. This wasn't my place though, it was _her _place…a place where she belonged, with the spotlight greeting her every move and the fans chanting her name whenever she walked into the room; because at the end of the day, that was how magnificent she was. She deserved it all. She deserved the lights and the victory, with the showers of praise raining over her and the people rushing just to look at her.

However. That wasn't to be today. She didn't get the praise she deserved. For though she tried and fought with every bit of her soul, those cheers…that ribbon, was not to given to her that day. Instead, that ribbon was to be held in the hands of someone we both did not expect at all and personally, we both did not want to win. The girl with pink hair held up a baby blue ribbon bow, a look of glee on her face as she smirked at the crowd but her eyes wide open as she took in the undeserving praise she received. Her black dress gripped at her, with her two pokémon dancing around her as if she were a Sinnoh goddess to be celebrated and showered with flowers and petals; however she wasn't that. _She didn't deserve it. _

Though the unhealthy emotion of disappointment lingered around my body, that wasn't the emotion that was portrayed the most. Rather that sadness and anger was conveyed immensely, as I stayed on my seat without clapping or even cheering: because as I said, this pink haired girl did not deserve it. Especially from where I was sitting and what I had witnessed minutes ago.

I glared at the girl as she looked on, adoring the attention she received and smirking at the crowd as if she knew she deserved it all. But she didn't. That was not what made me clench my fist though, that wasn't what made my body wrench with utter rage. It was the fact that she _dared_ to look at me, knowing what she'd done. She gazed at me through the crowd. Or so I thought. I looked to my right to find another person, sitting on her seat quietly, not a word spoken at all or a motion that showed that she admired the woman on the stage. She had dark blue hair that reached now to the middle of her back, a lot longer than it had been months ago, but not only that but her skin was as pale as it was this morning when I first laid eyes on her after a month of not seeing face. She wore a pale pink dress with a ribbon tied behind her waist so that everyone could see her petite figure. It was simple, and dare I say _cute. _The maiden next to me stared back at the girl on the stage, her blue eyes dark with not a spark in them at all, suggesting how distant yet aware she was at the same time. She looked lost, and confused. Puzzled to the core. She'd kept a good awareness of herself, not once stating her feelings or giving off a sign that she felt sick. Not sick as in hospital sick, but emotionally and physically drained.

Suddenly movement occurred as she gripped tightly onto the dress, her eyes now glaring at the pink haired woman. I too, stared back at the woman, a frown appearing on my face. The pink haired girl, stared back at me, her cocky grin annoying me instantly, though I kept composed and watched her raise her bouquet of flowers which Nurse Joy of Canalave City had presented her and glanced at the blunette next to me, before shouting into a microphone which was clipped to her dress:

"I just want to say, thank you…" she winked, "…Dee dee! Honestly, I would have never have done _any _of this without you," she sneered before chuckling, and she knew from that point that only I would understand what that high pitched giggle, as well as what that small speech was actually conveying.

I found myself for the first time in my life, completely loathing someone. Not even Paul made my blood boil like this girl did. Not even his rude remarks set my fire a light. I knew this too, because for the first time ever, I found myself muttering, _**"Bloody bitch."**_

I looked at my friend. My dear, close friend that wept to herself quietly with no sign of wanting any comfort at all like she usually would. That day, that pink haired girl, had done exactly what she had said she would do. She had threatened minutes after we entered the building this morning that she would do what she had accomplished today.

_She took away Dawn's shine._

* * *

"_You came! You actually came here!" she squealed, excited and jumping for joy. It had been a long time since I'd seen someone so fired up, other than myself of course._

_I gave her a toothy grin while replying, "Of course I would, why wouldn't I want to see my first contest in Sinnoh? Oh and you of course."_

_A playful punch greeted my shoulder and my hand automatically began to rub the abused part of my body, though obviously there was no pain there. She giggled a little with Pikachu doing the same before clearing her throat and suddenly started smiling at me. _

_Her eyes were glistening. Glistening so much that I honestly thought for those few seconds that her eyes were made of shining stars. She was happy and looked incredibly free from the way she spoke and aura she projected. Her hair was curled, appearing a lot shorter, but I caught myself wondering how long her hair would really be if it were straight; however that was only the first few strands, as the rest of her hair was tied up. The strands just served as a way to frame her heart shaped face. She currently wore an attire that wasn't usual for her, with a black turtle neck top and dark denim jeans with black boots. However, the outfit wasn't what caught my eye, but the small pendant she wore around her neck. While staring at the small, golden pendant, I found her hand lingering on her neck, a few millimetres away from it and I looked up to find her looking at the piece of jewellery. Whether she was admiring it or not I didn't know; but I knew she had caught me staring at it as she said a few seconds later, _

"_My dad gave it to me," she grinned, "before my fifth birthday. He wasn't going to be around for that day so he gave it to me earlier."_

_I didn't know what to say at that time, so I smiled at her as my response and she eagerly took it my grinning even wider at me before her hands dashed to mine. I felt my cheeks getting hot as she squeezed onto my hands, but she didn't seem to notice, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I turned my head a little to the side to find Pikachu smirking at my cherry coloured cheeks and chuckling slightly._

"_Hey! I want to show you something!" _

_Before I could protest or ask why, she dragged me out of the dressing room where she was going to get dressed and hauled me out the automatic doors of the arena where her contest was going to take place. The first thing I was greeted with was the strong ray of sun, which burned at my skin and the sight of fluffy clouds, which looked like candy floss against a blue sky. Even Pikachu seemed to admire the sky as he squealed in delight at the sun-ray hitting him. The path, which led to the arena, was now filled with stalls that were starting to open for those who wanted to watch the contest. I smiled at the perfect setting, as well as the idea that I will be witnessing my friend's contest in person in such a dazzling area filled with joy and colours. Even the pokémon seemed to be having fun. _

"_You're going to love this," she said, continuing to look in front of her and holding my hand. _

"_Pika!" Pikachu responded while nodding. _

_I nodded too, "I'm sure I will,"_

_Around the corner of the stadium we went and I found myself looking at a couple of battle fields, with the white lines clearly marked on the battered ground with a perfect lining between the green grass and the battlefield. I found myself trying to hold in a scream of excitement and gripped onto her hand tighter just to compose myself._

"_Watch this, Ash," she let go of my hand and twirled to the middle of the first battlefield. I stood and watched, not questioning her gleeful self, "you watching?" _

"_I'm watching!" I called out, shooting another smile at her. _

_She reached behind her back and pulled out two poke balls, which instantly caught my attention. Despite the many months of knowing her, I didn't even know of her full team. _

"_Buneary! Cyndaquil!" she yelled, as she twirled in the middle of the battle ground before throwing the poke balls in the air, "Spotlight!" _

_A red light flowed out from the poke balls and onto the battlefield with the shapes of both pokémon taking place. The smiles on both their faces were dazzling, with Buneary giving a toothy grin and Cyndaquil smiling politely at me while squealing and watching my movements carefully. Of course it had a reason to do this. I have had the privilege of battling with Dawn with Buneary by her side, while I'd never gotten the chance to meet Cyndaquil face to face. I cautiously walked up to the pokémon who I'll have you know, had hatched a few weeks ago from an egg Dawn had received after a match. From a girl named Lyra, if I can remember correctly. _

_A little tugging at my trousers snapped me out of my review and I looked down to find an anxious Cyndaquil tugging at the material with its small paw. Now, if I had been a girl or Dawn for that matter, I probably would have squealed in delight at it's cuteness as it looked up to me with a small shy smile which also reminded me slightly of Dawn's; but since I was a boy, I kept my composure and showed a toothy smile to the young pokémon, which also reminded me of my own Cyndaquil from years ago. The Cyndaquil's head dipped to the side, and even though it's eyes were small I could find myself being scanned by them, as a curious pokémon would do when coming across something new. It sniffed at my trousers before nibbling at them. _

"_Cyndaquil!" Dawn yelled from the middle of the battlefield, earning a small jump from the nibbling pokémon who went back to its owner, "you know, you can't do that every time you come out of the Poke ball, especially during a contest, the judges definitely wouldn't appreciate it." _

_Once again, the pokémon's head leant to the side before shuffling itself towards Buneary, indicating that it was ready; and that was when I noticed that Pikachu was standing next to Buneary, as the rabbit Pokémon started leaning its head into his body before also paying attention to her master._

"_Alright," Dawn continued, "now, we can begin!" _

"_Not so fast Dawnie," a high pitched voice said in the background, and from where I was standing, I swear I heard it right behind me, "are you that afraid that your appeal is going to go so badly wrong that you always have to keep practicing it? My, my Dawnie, how you've managed to get 4 ribbons I will never know!" _

_I turned my head to find a peach haired girl with two pony tails sticking out either side of her head with short ringlets hanging from them. Her eyes from what I could tell were red and she wore a turquoise coloured dress with a small, white cardigan over it with white tights and small-heeled shoes on. _

_A subtle but disgusting taste lingered in my mouth and I felt the atmosphere become heavy, as if the gravity in the area had gotten stronger and was weighing me down. I focused my eyes on the pink haired girl, as she stepped towards Dawn who clenched her mouth shut and glared at the approaching girl. From the sight, it was obvious that this was a rivals meeting. _

"_Oh leave us alone," Dawn barked, keeping her eyes on the girl. _

"_Tut tut Dawnie," the pink haired girl mocked before continuing, "how impolite of you! All I wanted to do was say a quick hello! But I see I'm not appreciated,"_

_One of my eyebrows arched up in puzzlement, at first I was going to look upon the scene and not get involved, but curiosity got the better of me, "Who are you?" I asked with Pikachu squealing at the girl. _

_The girl swiftly turned her glare on me, with a small smirk and mischievous eyes taunting me, "Oh dear? You don't know who I am? How sad," she fake pouted before giggling to herself, which only caused me to stiffen, "the name is Ursula. I'm a coordinator, and what about you?" _

_I didn't know whether it was wise of me to reply or not as Dawn fixed her pretty, blue eyes on me, though they seemed full of anxiousness and loathing at this particular moment, an emotion that I could never see Dawn portraying. I had to go with my gut feeling though, "My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto, but am travelling Sinnoh at the present," _

"_Kanto? That's an awful long way away, you obviously seem like you've travelled a lot. Tell me, what brings a trainer here to the battle fields of a contest?" she asked, her eyes scanning my every move, obviously quietly judging me as I answered her reasonable question. _

_I looked at Dawn, who had seemed to soften her gaze but a small smile, which she usually beamed at me did not come at this particular moment when I felt like I needed it. This was tight situation for her. A place she didn't seem to want to be at the moment and I could tell she was doing everything in her power to stop herself from screaming at the girl named Ursula. However, this just made my curiosity grow. Why does this girl seem to bring about such a bad aura around Dawn? _

"_I'm here," I squeaked, but realised my mistake and coughed to clear my throat before turning my head to the blunette that looked at me with her cerulean eyes, "because I want to support a close and dear friend," _

"_Hm, I see," the pink haired girl mused before turning her attention back to the blunette I called Dawn, "well, she'll need all the support she can get,"_

_I frowned instantly, how dare she! _

_"Whether I'm here or not, Dawn can still wipe the floor with you, as I'm sure she has already done before from your jealous words," I stated, with a bitter taste welling up in my mouth as I continued to look at her. _

_"Oh boo hoo," the pink pigtailed girl said, taking her hand and pulling down the area below her right eye to pull a face to mock us, "I'm so upset, that you would think so ill of me!" _

_At this point both Dawn and I seemed to have the same idea: to not retaliate. I'd only met this girl once and I could already tell that she was going to create a problem today, but there was something about this girl that made me both uncomfortable, frustrated and confused. _

"_But either way, she won't win this, not this time. I'll make sure of it." Ursula finished before twirling on her heels and walked away from the site, but not before bitterly saying, "See you at the contest, Deedee!" _

_I looked at Dawn, only to find she was staring right back at me with a questioning gaze that I could tell mirrored my own, __"What on earth was up with that girl?" _

* * *

She shot up, her bangs covering her eyes from my sight, and at this moment those perfect, blue orbs were all I wanted to see on my friend's face; and for the first time I could physically see how broken she was. From head to toe, everything seemed lacking in strength, as if even standing were a burden itself for her. For that moment I felt as though there was nothing I could do about it. Just watching her made me fall a part, yet I knew exactly how she was feeling but the words wouldn't come out. She was disappointed. Annoyed with herself. Unforgiving and upset. Those were the kinds of feeling that struck out to me, and those feelings are also something that every trainer dreads to feel but will feel in their lifetime as a trainer.

I stood up and as I was about to go to tell her to offer comforting words (even if I didn't know what to say still), I was hushed by the Pikachu that lay on my shoulder with a look of concern on his face, ushering me to sit down and let Dawn have her moment by herself. At first I was going to protest against his proposal but in the end I realised that the best way to calm down is to just be alone for a few minutes and out of the light for the time being. Once I sat down again, directing my eyes t my lap, I could feel the material of her clothes grazing me. At first I was telling myself to not do the automatic response and look up into her eyes like anyone would do, but I went against that stomach twirling, gut wrenching feeling to look up to see the cerulean eyes that used to empower me - hoping that it would still be the feature I saw first. However that wasn't the sight I got to see and for the first time in a long time I wish I had gone with my gut instinct instead of my heart. The blue crystal orbs I had once envisioned with so much light in them was not there at all and the salty tears I knew so well were grazing down her cheeks, leaving a glittering stain.

She stood still, as still has possible and I could see her clench her jaw shut though the harder she tried to make sure she didn't gasp for air, the more she shuddered. A small, shy turning of the head managed to lock our gazes, chocolate brown orbs meeting dulled blue ones. Her gaze felt like a stab in the chest, not one of frustration, but one of guilt. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, realising that I was truly speechless. So instead, I watched her dash, realising that the best way to give her comfort for now, was to leave her alone However, that seemed to hurt a lot more.

* * *

_An incredible array of beautifully coloured lights and sparkles rained, showering the field and me along with it. _

_I looked on to the glam and glitter of the ice sculpture that built up to the skies above with a weary Buneary balancing on top. I was left to watch over the two pokémon as they performed their performance personally to me as a way of preparation. It wasn't often that I could see a performance before hand, and it was even more rare that the pokémon could do so without their instructor, making it all the more inspiring that Dawn had managed to build up their courage so much. Especially considering how this was Cyndaquil's first performance. However, that wasn't the reason why Pikachu's jaws and mine were wide open. So wide that even a wild butterfree could fit in there. What amazed us was the stunning, shimmering ball that Buneary was balancing upon, almost like a disco ball in the middle of the room with all lights on it. However this time, not only did the sun's rays glaze over it, helping it shimmer all the brighter, but the twirling, spinning flame wheel of the Cyndaquil __inside__ of it took our breaths away. _

"_What a stunning performance from the Wallace Cup winner. Not only did she show off the moves and beauty of her pokémon, but she also showed how even the most unlikely moves in compatibility can produce the most stunning combinations!" The presenter announced with enthusiasm. _

_I was speechless as I watched her smile on the TV screen, with both of her beloved pokémon in each of her arms as they snuggled her cheeks; just before leaving through the entrance that she had entered before her appeal. She truly did show that the impossible, could be made possible. It sure did give me a few good tips for the next gym leader._

"_Wow…she's incredible, ain't that right Pikachu?" I said as I gazed at the screen for a few more seconds. Pikachu from the floor purred in agreement as he squealed delightfully and rubbed his head on my leg._

"_I'm guessing you liked it then?" I turned to find a gleeful Dawn heading my way from the corridor. Once again, time stopped and I found my mind cluttered with only one thing in my mind. She strutted her way in my direction; her hands on her hips with a typical gleeful smile on her face. She wasn't in her usual attire though, and I'd only just noticed when she set foot in front of me, face to face. Oh no. If she were, I don't think I could have forgiven myself for being so openly….__**enchanted**__ by her. She giggled, as I didn't reply seconds later, "Keep your mouth open like that and all the bug pokémon will be able to fly right on in,"_

_The silence just seemed to make Dawn feel giddier as she giggled more at my facial expression. Her hair was loose with long, thick curls running along her cheeks while the rest of her curls cascading down her back. Using limited use of make up, I found that she was wearing a thin layer of eyeliner with mascara, as well as a little blusher on her cheeks which wasn't to dark but rather light and fluttered along her cheeks. Around her neck she wore a necklace in the shape of a star, and a simple bangle graced her right wrist as well as white gloves going up to her elbows. As I looked down, I could feel my cheeks burning up, with the red completely clashing with the Alice blue of her dress that had a simple white ribbon around the waistline and was tied in a bow at the back. She looked so…pretty; like a doll out of a fairytale or from a box that you get in the toyshop. Except, she wasn't plastic like the dolls you found in toy boxes. She was completely real. Words like that that flutter around in my brain automatically make me feel the need to bury my head in the ground (kind of like I wanted to do at that moment), because they sounded so…cheesy. However, she really was that, she really was __**pretty, **__**bright **__and just __stunningly cute. _

_Instantly I shut my mouth and gulped hard as I found myself in an awkward predicament. It wasn't often that I was left speechless, and suddenly to come across myself in silence was puzzling and very embarrassing as I tried to mutter words of encouragement, but as I said, I couldn't even utter a word. _

_She continued to gaze at me with those cerulean, shimmering eyes of hers and her lips curling into a small smile that seemed to fit so perfectly on her. _

"_So, what do you think?" she twirled and giggled like a schoolgirl._

_I was pretty sure my huge, cheesy grin was enough of a reply. _

"_Wow, you call that a dress?" We both turned to find the pink haired pony tailed girl grinning mischievously at the two of us, and once again I found myself very much on edge at the sight of her – in a bad way. _

"_What? Jealous are we?" Dawn retorted with her arms still around her beloved pokémon. _

_Ursula's grin quickly fell off her face like a rain drop off of glass, "Oh don't flatter yourself dear," she eyed her dress up and down before smirking, "That's a bit plain and simple don't you think?"_

_I grinned slightly at the name, turning slightly away from Dawn already knowing fully well that if she saw me snigger that she'd completely flip. Even if the nickname had come out of her rival's mouth, it still amused me to that day. _

"_That's the way it should be, everything should be about the pokémon, not me," Dawn replied as she walked up to Ursula, her hands folded. _

_She smirked slightly at this, "Well surely that's a bit hypocritical." _

_I frowned at this, not fully understanding, "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked before Dawn could retort. _

_Ursula broke her eye contact with Dawn to stare at me with a rather uneasy sneer with a bit of disgust – probably from my lack of knowledge, which itself was still a 'foreign language' to me. She sighed slightly before answering, "Of course __you__ wouldn't understand. But surprisingly Dawnie doesn't either, what a shame," she snapped her attention back to Dawn who continued to put on a brave front in the presence of her rival, "your appeal earlier completely conflicts with your understanding of how to show off your Pokemon,"_

"_I'm still a little confused about what you mean," Dawn asked shaking her head slightly as she said this. _

"_Surely I don't have to tell you! How on earth do you expect to be a Master Coordinator like your mother without even analysing your own appeals thoroughly?" she turned slightly, giving one last glare at the both of us before muttering, "how on earth are we supposed to see your Pokemon shine…if we can't even see them?"_

_That's when the words clicked: but I still wasn't impressed – surely the point of the appeal was to show off their moves as well? _

"_There is absolutely nothing wrong with my appeal!" Dawn debated, completely ready to rock Ursula's world, "my Pokemon shine far brighter than the glitter and shining galore. I'm __**not **__making that mistake again Ursula like I did in the last contest, so don't you dare try to put me off," _

_I felt a three tugs on the bottom of my trousers once again, one being from Pikachu who wearily hid slightly behind my legs looking up at the female companion we had grown to know so well. Not only was he there, but Buneary and Cyndaquil. I glanced at Dawn, finally seeing why these Pokemon were so uneasy all of a sudden. The rage in her eyes spoke for itself. From experience I know how a rivals retorts can pump you up and get you going to be the best, but the anger in her now darkened blue eyes was not just making her rival feel weary, but her friends too – and from experience, that environment is not good for a pokémon, or their trainer. _

"_Your lose, just remember that your mother is watching you, and you have to think whether or not that appeal is worthy enough to be from the daughter of the great Johanna!" _

_Ursula was treading on extremely thin ice._

"_It will be!"_

_The tugging got a little harder and the sniffling of pokémon became more apparent as Dawn reached to grab Ursula's shoulder, "Calm down, Dawn, she's not worth it," I went in, striding to stop her from getting harsher with her actions._

"_And what about your dad, huh?" _

_Both Dawn and I halted, with Dawn's eyes widening and her arm still reaching out but going limp. I projected the same movements as her, with a quick inhale of air to stop myself from giving the reaction Ursula wanted all along. _

"_W-wha-what's that supposed to mean?" As hard as she tried not to, I could hear her voice shaking slightly and all of a sudden I knew this wasn't going to go well. Ursula was tugging at her weakest point - what a low blow. The __**bitch. **_

_Ursula turned to face us, again with the smirk and eyes full of pride, "He was one of the most famous coordinators to ever walk the earth wasn't he," she put finger to her mouth, tapping her lip as she looked up slightly, "what was his name again? David Berlitz, maybe? From what I heard he was a great man! A bit crazy though according to my parents, well after he lost his first battle in a long time –"_

_"Alright contest fans, time to announce…" we heard an energetic cheer from Marian, the contest announcer, indicating news were to come to us, though the rest of the wording was blurred to me as I grabbed Dawn's limb arm only to find it shuddering violently for a reason I couldn't figure out – but knew well enough that I had to stop Ursula from taking advantage of Dawn's state, "…these are our lucky 8 getting through to the next round!"_

"_Ursula, stop it now." I insisted, however, I could tell from the smirk that grew across her face that it wasn't going to be over so easily._

"_But after all, what do you expect if you were suddenly told you were expecting a child with the great Johanna, even though you never, ever wanted it in the first place?"_

"_Wha-what?" the girl insisted in my arms but her voice still hinting an uncertainty and with her eyes glued to the floor as her Pokémon wrapped themselves around her shaking legs protectively._

"_And what about the death of him, a suicide if I remember – by a drug overdose? I heard that his precious daughter was in there once he had taken them – lord knows why she didn't stop him or ask questions - "_

"_I was young! I didn't know what was going on!" Dawn cried._

"_Congratulations to Ursula, Bethany…"_

_Realising that this was all planned, to put Dawn off of her game, to lose her concentration, I shouted, "Alright Ursula, I'm warning you-" _

"_...Max, Hector and Dawn! Our next battle will consist of a battle between Ursula and Dawn! Good luck to them both…"_

"_But you should have, shouldn't have you? The stress must have gotten to him finally, with his spoilt runt of a daughter tugging at him like a clingy growlithe and his reputation and finances getting worse and worse because of her," She cleared her throat before reaching into her pocket to get a penny, "His death really was a sad day for the world of contests wasn't it? Despite all his faults – he will always be remembered as a great and will lurk around these battle field – " she chuckled again, her grin getting wider and wider before dropping the penny, which hit the ground with a light thud, causing Dawn to snap out of her deep-thinking state and caused her to tremble._

"_Haven't you had enough satisfaction?!" I persisted as I held Dawn a little closer with her whimpering cries, which hauled at my heartstrings agonisingly to a point where I felt weak. _

"_- with him questioning your every single move. Because let's face it Dawn, you'll never, ever be able to live up to his name; no matter how much you try to make it up to him for you not stopping him!"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH URSULA!" I screamed out loud finally, and suddenly all eyes were on us as Dawn finally gave up and sunk to the ground, shaking violently with her hands over her head and sobbing softly to herself. Silence engulfed us both, and no one else seemed to matter in the room any more with only Dawn's painful cries prodding at me sorely. It was… excruciating._

"_After all," an almost sinister, feminine voice said, breaking the heart-wrenching atmosphere, "you're just the girl who will always be in his shadow." Ursula chuckled to herself, before twirling on her toes and walking away while all I could do was watch the once shining girl at her lowest and dimmest point. __**That glowing aura that I loved had disappeared.**_

_And you could probably guess what happened next. Because with all that confidence being replaced with distress and anger, then the past experiences, all those wins and contest ribbons with their shining galore, they won't seem to matter anymore – I can assure you all she could see, was the darkness of her father's shadow._

_I know how that feels to have a shadow looming wickedly over you – you have no idea._

* * *

"I'm sure she's fine," I whispered quietly to myself as I sat in the waiting area of the contest hall. To be honest, I had been talking to myself for quite a while now, with the only company being the solemn ticking of the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. Thirty minutes of waiting had left me in a daze, being taken away by the tiles of the floor which seemed a lot more interesting at this point in time rather than the pink haired woman that stood across the room from me behind her counter. I could have spoken to her usually. I could have made a conversation in the blink of an eye but it seemed I couldn't really think straight when I was too busy being fascinated by the repetitive tiles of the room as well as the blue haired maiden that sat behind closed doors.

I sucked in sharply before letting out a breath, "I'm sure she'll be out soon,"

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…_

"Pika pi," Pikachu echoed in his own language, with eyes also fixed to the ground.

My eyes travelled to my hands, which were currently hand in hand together, with the fingers of my right hand moving in a circular motion on the palm once in a while to differentiate my view once in a while before resting on top of the hand again. _I wonder if she's packed up yet…or is she still sitting…alone again. _I seemed to be taking much heavier breaths than usual, or maybe it was just my ears becoming more and more sensitive to the movements in and around me. Even the taping of Nurse Joy's pen against the pad of paper she held in front of her seemed to irritate me. In fact, every noise seemed to irritate me, and by acknowledging that I frowned.

_Tick tock tick tock_

My right elbow rested on my knee and my arm ran across my lap as my left hand was cupped over my mouth in an awkward manner. It was becoming harder and harder to think for myself. I became unnecessarily restless from the waiting with my foot tapping against the ground respectively and the ticked seemingly ticking faster and faster with it going at random paces.

_Tick, tick, tick, tock, tick, tock, tock, tock, _

My eyes furrowed together and I bit the bottom of my lip hard as I tried to concentrate on my thoughts, with the pressure against it getting harder and harder to a point where the numbness started to kick in_. What on earth can I do to help her? _My leg started to bounce up and down in a quick pace, bouncing up and down using my toes as a spring, but even that didn't distract me enough from the tapping of the pen and the quickening and spontaneous sound of the blinkin' grand clock. _Dawn, for Arceus's sake…tell me what to do here?_

_TICK, TOCK, TICK, TICK, TICK, TOCK, TOCK, TICK_

_What do I do…to save her? _

_**DING! DING! DING! DING!**_

BANG! I slammed my foot against the ground before jolting up to my feet, and sucked in another sharp breath through my teeth, with Pikachu leaping off my shoulder and running towards the corridor opposite where we once sat, seemingly having the same idea as me. I turned my gaze to Nurse Joy, who looked at me with a sad smile for some odd reason, with her eyes scanning my face. With the thoughts of Pikachu and Dawn running out of my head for a few seconds I looked to the window at the side of my seat to find that my cheeks had gone red, as well as my bottom lip as I had bitten onto it so hard unconsciously that it almost looked like it was bleeding. An uncomfortable feeling started welling up in my hands and I looked down to find my knuckles had gone white and my hands were clenched extremely hard. Releasing my grip and my lip, I felt the blood finally flush down my fingers again and the soreness of my lip drifted over.

"Worried about her?" I jumped out of surprised and turned to find Nurse joy smiling at me.

"I'm not sure to be quite honest," I answered truthfully, glancing at the corner of the room, "I'm not sure what I'm feeling," I darted my eyes back up to her to find that she had gotten closer, with an intent to listen in her eyes, "worried is one,"

"And the others?" she implied for me to go on as we stood face to face.

I shuffled a bit on the spot, thinking very hard about her question, "Worried…upset…disappointment…angry, at her and at Ursula…yet at the same time it is all being held back by something else which I can't put my finger on," I blurted out as her smile widened.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed but the smile still present on her face, "Do you have any clue?"

I gulped, the woman was implying something, I could tell by the excitement in her voice, and a hint of a knowing was radiating off her, "Not a clue,"

"Maybe a bit of … admiration? Affection?"

I frowned at this; my brain was already messed up and I didn't need any more rhymes and sorts. However, it would just be rude of me to dismiss her help, so I rested my chin on my fingers with one of them on my lips, and Pikachu mimicked on my shoulder with his furry paws now up to his chin and his eyes glancing at ground. I furrowed my eyebrows before looking at her, "Well…when she left the field with that upset face, I couldn't help but feel…upset myself. Her sad eyes are what caught my attention, and how the light that usually radiates off of her like the sun was completely drained and tired of it all…I mean, she's usually just so bubbly and optimistic about life. To see her like that, without that usual blinding, enchanting smile is j-" I stopped mid-sentence as I found that Nurse Joy's smile had only gotten wider with her hands now at her cheeks. As if she were trying to stop herself from bouncing up and down. Suddenly, realisation hit me and once again that rush of blood to the cheeks made me feel like my blood was magma just below the crust, "-what are you trying to imply?!"

A roar of laughter came from both her and Pikachu, and all I could do was watch in confusion as they both chuckled at my puzzled being. I then looked at the giggling Pikachu on my right shoulder and frowned before looking back to the pink haired nurse. _It wasn't __**that **__funny… _

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Nurse Joy replied, wiping her eyes before straightening up and clapping her hands together, instantly gaining Pikachu's attention which made him stop laughing thankfully, "you really don't see it?"

She looked at me with a small smile now and a glint of sadness in her eyes, I hesitated a bit, not really sure of what she was questioning, before shaking my head slowly. She sighed before resting a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should go and see her now, hm?"

I nodded at her, agreeing that maybe it was time before getting up - though I was still puzzled as to what she was sayin and as to why she was so amused.

I turned to the corridor, where Dawn was located and stared at it for a long time. I turned around, unprovoked by the staring Nurse Joy that stood in my way with my puzzled look on her face, "I have to make a quick stop first," and with that I brushed softly passed her and made a beeline for the door, with Pikachu squealing and chasing after me, most likely asking where I was off to. Surely he would know me by now?

_Knock, knock,_ "Dawn," _knock, knock,_ "Dawn," _knock knock,_ "DAWN!"

_**BANG! **_I rolled my hand into a fist and banged on the door once more, before hearing a faint squeal.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu looked up to me with the big sad eyes that I hated seeing,; and was a look that never came often. I removed my hands from the abused door to find and stared at him for a little while. I often wondered if my face looked like that when I was upset at someone else's pain.

"I know Pikachu, I know." I sighed, putting my forehead on the door with my eyes gazing at the floor. Usually, in this position, I would utter some encouraging words, hoping that they were loud enough for her to hear.

I just imagined that Dawn was sitting against the door all this time, her back to it, with tears streaming down her face as she looked up to the ceiling of the room, being greeted by the beige ceiling and the simple, dim light of the chandelier that hung above her head. I imagined that she was listening hard to my words, my confessions about how amazing she really is, my sins for leaving her alone all this time and my tales of how I was in the same position, and that every trainer will be in this position at some point; then I daydreamed about how she would open the door, turn to me and just hug be tight with a huge smile on her face, her cerulean eyes gleaming and her soft skin brushing against my cheek accompanied by her thick locks of strawberry smelling hair wafting around me. However, most of all I dreamed, that everything after that would be perfectly fine…and I begged for it to be alright and that I could do this. But it's not that simple. I glanced at the small bouquet in my hand, filled with _sweet williams _that were fuchsia pink and framed with snow white while surrounding tall _irises_ with their glorious purple fading into a golden yellow. It looked as though nature had painted them, and painted them just for me. _They were perfect._

I swung my head back and rammed it against the door once again, and I find Pikachu doing the same thing, as his little nose brushes the door. He looks up at me, with a sad smile gracing his lips, and I look back at him with a similar look. I then pressed my ear to the door, wondering if she was even there, but all I could hear…well was nothing. Just as I was about to turn away, I heard a faint sniffing and the deep breathing of her, and that was enough for me to keep my ear pressed to the door a little longer, with Pikachu doing the same. I gulped and fidgeted with my fingers a bit and wondered if she was far away from the door due to the sounds being faint, or whether she was near to the door, where she was trying her hardest to restrain herself from breaking into tears, which was an image I tried not to see. I took my chance though, and opted for the latter.

"Dawn," I gulped once again, hearing a slight shift in the other room, and a shift in the atmosphere. Suddenly, I felt as though we were the only ones that were in the world right now, and everything else was forgotten, "you don't have to open the door, in fact, you don't even have to listen to me if you don't want to, just," I sighed, taking in a deep, heavy breath and letting it out, "Every single trainer that I know, has this moment, and trust me, I've tried to avoid moments like this for years, but it's going to happen, whether I like it or not. You feel as if you've disappointed everyone around you, not just yourself but your pokémon too. But you haven't Dawn, you really haven't done that! They're so proud of everything you do and I'm sure if they could they would say the same thing," I took a deep breath as I listened in on the door again, hoping to hear signs that she was listening, "I can't help but feel angry, depressed, momentarily frustrated and upset with myself when things like this happen though. My rivals really do know how to grind my gears. However, despite the hurt that I feel when these moments arrive, after it goes away, I feel quite...thankful. You know, Arceus doesn't shroud us with these moments to put us down. He, or she, or whatever it is, gives them to us to make us stronger people; and I find that to be a gift more than a nightmare. That's something Ursula will never, ever receive. The blessing in the true form of a friend, that gift of strength that helps us to move on and keep getting up on our feet to keep trying again for ourselves, not for anyone else. Are you listening?"

I paused with my eyes fixed at the tiled floor, but I heard nothing. For that brief moment I was thinking of walking away, and just sitting in the lounge waiting for her to come out, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to give up just yet. _Knock, knock, _I heard on the door and momentarily my ears were on full alert. I pressed my ear against the door once again, and once again the knocking occurred. It took me a while to realise it, but I found that the faint knocking on the door as well as whimpering, it might have actually been a sign saying that she was listening, and suddenly, that vision I saw before, with her eyes facing the ceiling and the tears rolling down her face as she leaned against the door stirred once again in my mind; and just like that daydream, I planned to have her smiling again. It made me more determined than ever.

_Knock, knock. _I smiled slightly, "I know Dawn, I know," I bit my lip, wondering what next to say while pressing my forehead against the door with the atmosphere around me completely still, "What Ursula did, was such a low blow, and seeing her up there with your ribbon in her hands made me want to scream, probably more than you did. I'm telling you Dawn, I've never felt more hate in my life towards someone like her before - for using the past against you, for taking away that spark. At first I thought it was because she held the ribbon you rightfully should have had, but I also thought it was that she could stand there and _smirk _at me like that, with no sense of guilt in her body whatsoever," I paused, eyes slowly widening as they looked to the ground, with this sudden warm emotion filling me up as the feeling of realisation starting to bubble up as well as my mind dancing around with Dawn in my thoughts, "However, slowly, I'm starting to realise, that the dislike I feel isn't because of the way she makes me feel, but because of the way she made _you feel," _I stopped, realising I could hear a shuffling in the other room, though I didn't know if she was getting up to walk away, or whether it was so she could listen to me better. Either way, I kept going, with my hands rolling into fists and my eyes glazed with water for no particular reason other than trying my best to feel the pain with her,

"Dawn, the way she made you feel, the way she managed to dim your shine, the way she managed to make your eyes so cold and lifeless, as well as your smile; it made me so, so angry. Upset even and I'll never, ever in my life forgive her for making you feel so small, when you're probably the most encouraging, talented and breathtaking coordinator I've seen in the world. Truth is Dawn, you're the only person in my life that I feel will ever be able to pull me back on my feet and to be honest, all I want to be able to do in my life, is be able to do the same for you because you're worth every moment; and despite the trouble you attract, despite how much of a pain you can be, I need you to know that, your dad would be so, so proud of all you do and-" my smile became wider and my fists loosened from their angry grip, before I looked to the door, eyes straight on it with the door was slowly opening and the world slowly but surely coming back again before I spoke the truth, "-you're absolutely amazing, as a coordinator and as a friend, I know you might not see it…but you are, and don't let anybody in the world tell you that you're anything less than amazing,"

The door swung open and there she was. Pretty as a doll despite her tears, and just as amazing even with her cerulean eyes glazed with water. In mini seconds I was drowned in her beautiful bliss, as her arms wrapped around my neck and her face snuggled into my neck, with my hands gliding towards her back as I hugged her back as she sobbed quietly, the hot tears soaking into my neck, "Shh," I hushed her with my hand slowly brushing her hair, "_keep the faith, _Dawn…"A smile sprung onto my face as I felt the ends of her long locks that felt dry and straw like between my fingers as well as squeezing the small bouquet that protected nature's gifts for Dawn. Everything clicked together, like a jigsaw puzzle. _A perfect fit. _With her in my arms, _granting me one more smile._

"Thank you, Ash."

"Anytime, Dawn."

* * *

**Well that was an incredible fail…I know, I know. I should clearly erase myself from the world of fanfiction. Honestly, it isn't fair for you guys and I am so incredibly sorry. I can't express how annoyed I am with myself enough for not taking this story more seriously. I can't promise I'll get another chapter out soon but of course I will be writing bits and bobs along the way, and now with controlled assessments for exams which go towards my grades towards getting a university place coming up, I can't even see myself writing properly until April. Hopefully I'll finish this story before I go to university next September/October. I have to say, trying to figure out the 'terrible thing' Ursula did was a lot harder than I thought and it took me months and months to figure it out - I can't apologise enough for that :( **

**The subject is a really touchy one, and a friend of mine has been through phases like this in her life (not that anyone used it against her) – some of them being worse and keeping her back from so many opportunities. However, she is still one of my biggest inspirations as a person – she picks herself up no matter how many times someone shoves her down. I'm very proud of her for that. I wish I had explained something like this for Dawn's father sooner – so everything would flow better. **

**I'm actually thinking of introducing both my OCs into the next chapters, maybe Kioshi in the 9****th**** one and Arisu in the 8****th****. Or maybe even both in chapter 8! 3 more chapters guys! I'LL GET THERE EVENTUALLY! XD As usual, I will be editing and checking mistakes again after I publish this - some mistakes I find are emphasised afterwards! :L **

**~ArisuSanX**

**NOTE: After reading past reviews I have to make you readers aware that this story isn't supposed to be action packed at all (I won't stress this point again), it is a lot more focused on dialogue, relationship building and description (which some people prefer and some people hate) and as great as action is, it isn't what I was going for or ever will be in this story, despite how action filled the anime is. That doesn't mean that Team Rocket won't be showing up again though ;) **

P.S. When Dawn says she won't make the same mistake as last time - I am referring to the episode Team Shocker :)


End file.
